Black and White Eyes
by midoriyue
Summary: Any day now Uchiha Sasuke is bound to rise up in rebellion. So what happens when Hyuuga Hinata is kidnapped by Sound and arranged to be used as a tool by Orochimaru in the hopes of pinning down his restless apprentice? Forced Marriage plot. Warnings in profile.
1. Her Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Spoiler Alert:** Please note while this fanfic will deter from the manga timeline, it will have spoilers from the manga. So if you not current on the manga/anime you have been warned. Also this will deviate pretty hard from cannon. More in depth warnings in my profile.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter One - Her Eyes**

* * *

"At least _try_ and stay quiet. Your whimpering will only succeed in making things worse for yourself you know. Showing your weakness in front of Lord Orochimaru will only guarantee that he brands you as useless, and I promise you, if he deems you useless, well, what a waste that would be, ne?"

He raised one long finger and pushed the glasses that had slipped down back on top of his nose, all while speaking to her with a deceptively calm smile. The words were spoken kindly, but the look in his eyes scared the _hell_ out of her. The man was evil and one didn't need the Byakugan to see that.

She had flinched at his words. Weakness. Useless. How many times had she heard that from her very own Father? Even her beloved cousin and sister hadn't believed in her when she was a child. It still stung to think of it even though they hadn't treated her that way in years. According to her own mind, she, Hyuuga Hinata, was considered a great burden. The mistake that no amount of training could correct. If only she was born second maybe she would have had some piece of a happy and quiet life. Even if it was only a small fraction of peace from the constant pressure of being the family heir. Even if she would be branded with the curse seal, she didn't think she would mind.

So much was expected of her and she had been a severe disappointment. Something she was reminded of almost daily when she would meet with the council in her morning meetings. Her father tried to protect her from their harsh words, but to her, that almost made it worse. Not only was she not strong enough physically, but mentally she was easily shaken and it took a lot out of her to regain control over her feelings, to not to show them in her outward appearance.

It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate her father trying to stick up for her, it was his way of showing he loved her and she appreciated that, but she felt as if she would never grow as long as he kept protecting her from the Elders, and she was of course to afraid to tell him that. Maybe it wasn't fear at all, but that she actually felt loved when he took up for her and she took advantage of it. Unable to speak her mind because she wanted so desperately the feeling of being protected, the feeling of love. That was a weakness in her eyes. No, not for others, for others she would think that was perfectly rational and acceptable for them to cling to a feeling of love, but for her to behave that way, it was weak. _She_ was weak.

He laughed at her response and watched as a barrage of emotions flashed across her face. She was definitely not going to last a week with her resolve, he thought. Especially after she found out what her purpose would be. Maybe Lord Orochimaru would give her to him as a new research subject if their plan fell through. After all, the secrets of the Hyuuga Byakugan have long been coveted by people reaching for power. Orochimaru himself had experimented with it in his early years when he was still a Konoha Shinobi.

One thing he knew for sure was that he was getting tired of being her babysitter. He had done nothing for the last 4 days but keep watch over her. First making sure she didn't run off during their trek to Sound, and then after they had arrived he had placed her in her room and had to watch to make sure she ate properly. It wouldn't do for her to be weak when they were summoned to the main chamber, after all he would be blamed if she wasn't physically fit for Lord Orichimaru's plans..

Despite all his efforts the little fool didn't touch food nor water the first two days, and only relented when he threatened to take her to his labs for a "tour". It was getting tiresome being around her and he was looking forward to being rid of her and back in his lab. Suddenly a burning sensation made itself present on the inside of his left wrist where Orochimaru's summoning seal was etched into his skin. _Finally_, he thought.

"Straighten up and pull yourself together. We're finally being summoned to meet Lord Orochimaru. Did you know you should be thankful for the opportunity to see such a prestigious figure? He's one of the great Sannin. Now you will have met all three, aren't you excited? It is indeed a rare occurrence for him to receive guest at all, so make sure you show your gratitude properly." He laughed and dragged her along the dark rocky corridor.

Her feet were filthy and bare, her white nightgown dirty and torn. It was all she could do to keep the one side from falling off of her shoulder when he had dragged her out of her room. She'd tried to fight it, she dug her bare heels into the hard earth beneath her feet and tried to stop him from taking her. She was going to see him, to talk to _him_, the very man who killed the Third Hokage.

He yanked her roughly along and she looked down at the sorry state of her nightgown and cringed at how it was barely covered her. She was cold, so cold. She laughed to herself thinking how absurd it was to be worried about her state of dress at such a time. Even after all her seduction training she was still the epitome of a shy and modest woman, she always would be and she knew it. At the moment she felt extremely exposed which didn't help the fear welling up in her throat.

God, and he was taking her to him, Orochimaru of all people. For not the first time in the four days since her capture she wondered what he could possibly want with her. Insignificant as she was in her own mind, the only reason she could think of was it had to be her Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, but the one who captured her had said something about another use for her. Was the man going to experiment on her? She knew that was his skill as Orochimaru's right hand. God only knew what kind of sick things the man had done to innocent people. To Shinobi like her. Even innocent children if the rumors that reached Konoha were true.

She quickly tried to calm herself and think of other things while she felt her face begin to tingle and turn numb, the all to familiar feeling of panic and darkness was surrounding her. It was coming and it was coming over her fast. She was going to faint and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it this time. She had learned in recent years how to control her panic and fainting spells, but this time there was no safe place for her mind to retreat into for her to calm herself, not while she was in the snake's lair. Literally.

He sighed with annoyance while looking down at her lying on the filthy floor. He scoffed as he wondered how she possibly could have achieved her Chunin status. She was frail, weak and she had no spine to speak off. She was far to kind to be any sort of use as a Kunoichi, and to top is off now he had to carry the mousy thing the rest of the way to the main chamber. _She will be dead in a week,_ he thought to himself. No matter, he could study her Kekkei Genkai whether she was alive or dead since she didn't bear the Hyuuga Curse Seal.

"You better hope for your sake this little plan of ours works or you will be all mine." he grinned down at her and let the back of his hand linger over her eyebrow. To an outsider this might look like the sweet touch of someone who cared for her, but to anyone who new him, had been one of his experiments, they new better.

There was a definite misconception of peace in her features as he stared down at her. She looked like she had fallen asleep in her own room at home. Safe and comfortable, no trace of fear from the fact she was about to be used by the most wanted missing-nin in Fire Country's history. Yakushi Kabuto sighed once more as he reached down to take her in his arms. He lifted her and started making his way to his Lord, after all, Orchimaru wouldn't be happy if they were late.

* * *

2 days earlier...

* * *

Hinata found herself standing in front of Lady Hokage, her assistant Shizune and her apprentice Haruno Sakura. She had been summoned just moments before and she was waiting while the Fifth was finishing up some work as Shizune badgered her. Hinata noticed Sakura kept looking up at her nervously with an almost apologetic smile on her face. She thought this odd as almost anytime she was summoned she also had waited while the Hokage bickered with her assistant trying to get out of whatever paperwork awaited her. She couldn't understand what could be bothering her friend.

"Hyuuga Hinata! I have a mission for you." the Hokage smirked at her with amusement when Hinata almost jumped out of her skin at being addressed so unexpectedly. She could see the mischievous smile on Tsunade's face and didn't think she liked where this was going. "It will be gathering of information only, and It's a D-rank so it should be no problem for your abilities. The mission is purely surveillance, no confrontation." Tsunade paused and seemed to be hesitating for some reason. Hinata waited patiently until the Hokage finally blurted out the details. "You are to spy on the man named in this scroll and see if he is indeed…cheating on his wife. You will go to the brothel he is rumored to frequent and keep a lookout until you catch him in the act. Well not the "act", as it were, but you get the idea, if he enters the brothel at all he's as good as guilty." The Hokage finished explaining while handing the young Konoichi the scroll. Tsunade watched HInata first visibly redden at the contents of her mission and then almost faint when she found out she would be staking out a brothel.

She stood wide eyed as Shizune seemed to shift in discomfort and Sakura tried to not laugh. _Ahhh. So this was why Sakura was acting so strange,"_ she thought. Were they serious? Such a mission was ridiculous for any Shinobi, especially at chunin level and they all knew it. "I'm sorry Hinata." the Hokage laughed as she went on "But I didn't have any Genin teams to spare on this and even if I did, using a team of four ninjas on such a mission would be a waste and stretch our already bare forces." Hinata nodded understanding the Hokage's meaning. Missions were pouring in and she didn't have enough men. With the normal daily missions coming in, and Konaha's own reconnaissance missions on finding information out on Sound and the Akatsuki, they were spread thin. Plus the economy was still suffering from the fact the Chunin exams had been removed to Suna for the last several years until next year when it would return to Konoha. This Meant they were losing out on money from tourism. Besides with her Byakugan she would be able to finish the mission quickly in one night, clearing the table for more important and higher paying jobs.

"Do you accept this mission?" The Hokage said as she looked up into the face of the young girl. Tsunade thought she was going to blush herself into a fainting spell and couldn't help but grin at the girl she had grown fond of. She watched as Hinata stood there while poking her two index fingers together, willing the blush to leave her face. I was obvious she was embarrassed at the content of the mission. _Certainly she would outgrow her fidgeting habit one day,_ the Hokage thought to herself. True her stammer was much better, she was definitely more confident in her fighting skill, but the girl was still a complete and utter social disaster, and she didn't think that would ever change for the poor girl.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama I accept, when do I l-leave?"

"You are free to go in the morning and arrive tomorrow afternoon. There is no point to leave now as its late afternoon already and you would just arrive as the man is coming home from his…nightly activities." Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at Hinata's reaction, she really was adorably innocent.

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama."

"Hinata, Naruto and I will be going to dinner at the tea house around the corner in about an hour. Would you like to join us?" Sakura said with a concerned but hopeful expression on her face. Hinata looked at her friend and gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you Sakura-chan, but I'm expected home for dinner and I must let my F-Father know I will be leaving tomorrow before he leaves. As you know he and the council will leaving tonight for Suna for the Chunin exams since Hanabi's team is participating this year."

Sakura watched Hinata's face light up with pride for her sister and then change to realization and embarrassment. She had probably just figured out her Father would know she would be spending the better part of tomorrow spying on a pervert...in a whore house no less. "No problem Hinata, maybe next time then? I know you're busy since your are undergoing you're training to take over the clan in two years when you're twenty but, you know we all miss seeing you around. Let's try to get together sometime soon, ok?"

"Of course, I would like that. Goodbye Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Sakura-chan." Hinata bowed before she left the tower and couldn't help but feel a little guilty at her refusal to spend time with Sakura and Naruto. She was happy for them, truly, but it still stung a bit to spend time with them together, especially when it was just the three of them. Sakura tried her best to include her and she knew her friend did it out of love and worry for her.

It had been 4 years since Naruto and Sakura had started dating after their return from Suna. Nobody knew how it happened exactly, but when they returned from the retrieval mission of the Kazekage they were a couple, and anybody could tell they were completely smitten with each other.

Hinata had been shocked at first but after the first few months she had become truly happy for her dear friends. Sakura had even taken the care to bring her aside and explain through tears how she couldn't help her feelings for her teammate and while she would always love and care for her first love the Uchiha, she couldn't help falling for Naruto. Sakura couldn't express how sorry they were that they had to hurt her in order for them to find happiness.

It was obvious to Hinata that her friend would never be truly happy until she received forgiveness, so Hinata did the only thing she could do in that situation. She told Sakura that while she was hurt and disappointed, she would always love them and cheer for them. She wanted them to be happy, but they would need to give her a bit of time.

There was no way Hinata could stay angry at her friends. Naruto had been shunned and unhappy his whole childhood and Sakura had never been the same after not only losing the Uchiha, but then soon after Naruto left to train with Jiraiya and she was left alone. How could she begrudge the happiness her friends had found together. Soon shock and hurt turned into acceptance and acceptance turned into genuine happiness for the couple.

Hinata came out of her thoughts as she reached the gates of the Hyuuga Estate. She entered and said hello to the guards. Ko, her own personal guard sometimes was on duty so she made sure to smile at him on her way inside even though she was in a hurry. She needed to quickly make it to her room before she ran into Hanabi. She knew her little sister would make an embarrassing ordeal out of her ridiculous mission… "Nee-san! Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to know if… is that a mission scroll?" Hanabi bounced into the front room grabbing for said scroll just as Hinata dodged her.

Hinata instantly regretted her actions as now Hanabi would be three times as curious to see what she was obviously trying to protect. "Hmmmm, don't want to let me see eh?" Hanabi teased.

"H-Hanabi-chan you know missions are c-confidential."

"Not at D-rank level dear sister and that would be a D-rank mission scroll you hold in your hands. We'll if you won't tell me then maybe you will tell Neji-Nii. OHHHH NEJI-CHAN!" Hanabi shouted, mischief apparent in her eyes, she knew her cousin wasn't home since he was out training with his Genin team, but she wouldn't let this chance to embarrass her sister slip by.

"H-Hanabi! There is no reason to call Neji-niisan out here! R-Really!"

Hanabi grinned as she watched her sister turn beat red and squirm. Just what could this mission be that made her act like this? She looked on and started to feel a bit guilty as her sister's discomfort. "Calm down Nee-san. I was just kidding. I won't tell anyone what's in the scroll if it's so embarrassing to you. So just let me see, Neji-chan is gone anyway and he…"

"Don't. Call. Me Neji-Chan Hanabi. Why were you screaming for me and what is this about not telling me something? Hinata-sama?" Neji frowned, his usual facial expression, making his way into the front room of their shared home. Hinata wondered if she wished hard enough if a hole wouldn't open up and swallow her whole and save her from the embarrassment she knew was coming. Not only was Hanabi cornering her but now Neji, and just when she though it couldn't get any worse she saw Rock Lee and TenTen come in behind her cousin. She would never live this down.

"No-Nothing Neji-niisan. I just have a simple D-Rank mission and Hanabi-chan was being nosy. Not anything to worry about. Hello Lee-san, TenTen-chan how have you two bee…"

"Then why are you so adamant not to let us see? Why don't you let me see the scroll Hinata-Sama."

At this point even Hanabi was regretting her actions that lead to bringing Neji's attention to her poor sister. Neji never yelled, ever, but when he asked you to do something you did it. She tried to give an apologetic smile to Hinata as she watched her sister hand him the scroll, but Hinata was to busy trying to not make eye contact with their cousin.

Neji opened the scroll and peered inside, all four Shinobi watched as first a curious eyebrow rose on his flawless face, his brows then furrowed in disgust and then finally amusement lit his eyes as he rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Hinata.

"Well, I can't say I ever though _you_ would visit such a place Hinata-sama. Hanabi don't you have some packing left to do before you leave tonight?"

"Whaaaa? That's it? What was in the scroll? Neji-_chaaaan_!" Hanabi whined as he pushed her off towards her bed chambers to finish packing.

Neji sighed and then smirked when he looked down at the young girl "Don't call me _chan_ Hanabi, and it's none of your business, besides your to much of a_ brat_ to know what the joke would be anyway."

Hinata gasped when he placed an emphasis on brat and watched in horror as Hanabi's face contorted in anger. If there was one thing Hanabi didn't like, it was to be called a child or be made to feel inferior. If Hinata was correct, Hanabi was about one five second countdown from throwing a major fit and the last thing she wanted was her father striding in, wanting to know what all the shouting was about. Not to mention Rock Lee was within hearing distance, and he would spread the news of her newest "mission" all over Konoha. The boy wasn't malicious, but he obviously wouldn't understand the embarrassment she would feel if he let the whole village know.

"BRAT! BRAT? Whatever Neji-_CHAN. _Im not so much of brat that I don't understand what you and your little girlfriend over there do on the training grounds when you think no one else is watching." Hanabi spat and smirked triumphantly at her cousins shocked face, or as shocked as the stoic man could look anyway.

"NEJI! YOU AND TENTEN ARE DATING! THE POWER OF YOUTH CONQUERS EVEN YOU MY COOL RIVAL…"

"Lee shut-up! Neji do something before he alerts the whole house or worse all of Konoha!" TenTen shouted with acute embarrassment written across her face.

Hinata's hand flew to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles and watched the drama unfold around her friends. She instantly regretted her laughter when Neji looked over at her and smirked as if to say, if im going down, your going down with me.

"You might want to run along a pack for your mission tomorrow Hinata-sama. You will have to leave quite early if your to make it to east Fire Country before the _brothel_ opens." Neji smirked, Hanabi gaped, and TenTen stared wide eyed instantly slapping her hand over Lee's mouth, though it looked like even he was to shocked to say anything.

"BROTHEL! What is this you say Neji?" All five pairs of eyes swung around and paled to see Hyuuga Hiashi stomping into the room with a thunderous look on his face. "You may be almost Twenty-one, Neji, but I don't believe this is the kind of topic I want you to be discussing in front of my daughters. You might also have a bit more consideration to your female teammate and girlfriend, oh don't look so shocked, everyone in Konoha knows what you two do when you think their not looking."

Neji stilled while he received a blasting set down from his uncle in front of not only his cousins and teammates, but his girlfriend as well. If he hadn't trained his mask of stoic indifference so well his blush of embarrassment would have rivaled Hinata's.

"O-Otou-san please don't scold Neji-niisan. He was only discussing the contents of my mission." To save herself the embarrassment of explaining she handed her father the scroll.

Hiashi openend the scroll and read, an expression of disgust slowly appearing on his face. He quickly wrapped the scroll back up and handed it to his daughter while looking down at her in distinct discomfort. What the hell was he supposed to say to his shy and naive daughter? His _teenage_ daughter no less. He said the only thing he could think of in such a situation.

"Hn…"

And with that Hiashi walked off and left the five stunned shinobi staring in is wake. Luckily even Lee had the good sense to keep his mouth shut, knowing they had just escaped a blistering lecture from the head of the Hyuuga household.

* * *

Later that night Hinata lay her bed, thinking about the next day, wondering what the best route would be to reach her destination quickly. She couldn't sleep at all since she was excited and nervous about her first mission alone. Plus she would be getting away from the prying eyes of the council and that suited her just fine. She was also excited and nervous on Hanabi's behalf. Her sister might be a prodigy like Neji, but she was only twelve and she worried about her fighting other dangerous Shinobi during the exams.

What if she had to fight someone like Sabaku no Gaara? Hinata visibly shuddered as she remembered how the Kazekage had made it rain blood in the Forest of Death during her first Chunin exam. He had mellowed in recent years and she always visited with his sister Temari when she came to town, but that didn't make him any less deadly... or scary.

Hinata ripped her covers aside and climbed out of bed, knowing the only thing that could calm her enough to get some rest for the next day would be a walk. A walk through her garden always did wonders for her nerves. As she leapt from her bedroom window and stepped out into the dark path a smile crept onto her face. She took much pride in the plants she had nursed back to life after they had laid to waste many years before. The garden had fallen into disarray after her Mother died and the servants didn't dare to keep it going when Hiashi forbid anyone to step into the area after she passed.

It was one of the only things Hinata had ever asked of her Father, she was scared when she went to him and told him how much it would mean for her to have the garden of her memories revived. He had relented, quite easily Hinata had thought. When she took over she knew she had her work cut out for her. If she wasn't on a mission, training or in a council meeting, you could always find her there, tending to her plants. It had been her favorite place to come when she needed to find peace and it was the first place she had run too when she had heard about Naruto and Sakura's new relationship.

At this thought, Hinata sadly smiled at the memory and continued down the garden path. She had run into her garden tears trickling down her face as soon as she had heard the news. She had been crying for hours when she felt his chakra signature as he entered. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. His presence was enough to lift her spirits and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She finally gained enough motivation to get up and begin to water her plants while Neji looked on. He wanted to do more for her, but he knew this was one thing that he couldn't fix for her. Only time could, so he silently watched her just letting her feel his calming chakra so she would know she wasn't alone.

She sighed and reached down to touch the petal of a flower as she strolled down the walkway. Starting to finally feel content and a little sleepy she noticed a chill in the air and regretted not throwing on her robe over her thin nightgown before she ventured out into the night air. She really did need to go to bed and rest as tomorrow would be a long run. She could at least sleep in a bit longer as she had already bid her Father, Hanabi and the majority of the council goodbye. She knew Neji would stay the night at TenTens with her Father gone. It was just her and a few servants left in the main house and she found it peaceful. It was a rare treat for there not to be people in such a large house so she was enjoying the calm.

Just as she was contemplating heading back to her room she heard a slow distant, rhythmic beating. Almost mirroring her own heartbeat. Hinata's eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second before she stiffened. She realized she was certainly not alone and whoever it was, she was close enough to hear their heartbeat. She reached out with her senses to locate the other chakra and her face immediately went into a frown as she realized she couldn't sense anyone at all. This meant only one thing to any Shinobi. Chakra Suppression. She was alone, unarmed and very much in the presence of another ninja who didn't want their presence to be known. Hinata immediately wondered if she should go into her defensive stance and use her Doujutsu, after all is was an unnerving thing to stare straight into the chakra veined eyes of the Byakugan.

* * *

Reviews and comments welcome…

Written 11/5/07

Re-written and updated 5/13/13


	2. His Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Spoiler Alert:** Please note while this fanfic will deter from the manga timeline, it will have spoilers from the manga. So if you not current on the manga/anime you have been warned. Also this will deviate pretty hard from cannon. More in depth warnings in my profile.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Two - His Eyes**

* * *

Hinata immediately sized up her surroundings and regretted walking so far into the gardens alone. She was in the far end of the fountain area which lay between the estate and the garden shed. Weapons were readily available at either side, though back-up awaited in the estate even if it was in the form of retired Shinobi and servants.

She could of course always rely on her Taijustu, but doing so without knowing who or what was lying in wait for her seemed too risky, especially if they were a mid-range to long-range fighter. No, she needed to get a weapon, something she could use from a longer range so she could size up the situation before deciding what the best course of action would be. A rake, shovel anything she could use to throw them into a defensive mode so she could have a moment to sense their chakra level. After all once the fight began, there would be no need for them to mask their chakra anymore.

She hesitated just a bit longer knowing once she ran she would expose that she knew there was an intruder. She sat very still and continued to crouch down and rub the petals of the flower, not wanting to give away that she was on high alert. They had to be fairly close for her to pick up their heartbeat, which was extremely unnerving to her. Shinobi and Kohoichi had heightened senses, but he still had to be within a 10 or so feet of her to hear such a faint sound. She couldn't risk using her Byakugan, not just yet, her seeming to be ignorant of the intruder was to her advantage. Deciding on what she would do, she started walking leisurely towards the shed and stopped after a few feet to kneel down and pull a stray weed, slow and steady.

Hinata slowly made her way to the shed, along the way, stopping to inspect the flowers so she seemed to be in a relaxed state. _Just a few more feet,_ she thought. She vaguely wondered if going into the shed so late at night would seem suspicious to the intruder, but she continued on and hoped they would just think she enjoyed a bit of nighttime gardening, though she was hardly dressed for it.

Hinata suddenly wished she had the sense to put on her regular clothes or at least her night robe and some shoes before she left her bedroom. She was clad only in her white nightgown which hung down just below her knees. It cinched just below her breast in a high waist style, the short sleeves puckered around her shoulders leaving much of her upper shoulder, neck and chest exposed. For so much fabric swaying around her legs, she suddenly felt very naked on top. She would have _never_ have allowed a stranger to see her in such a state of undress. A blush suddenly made its way up to her face, Kami, here she was about to be attacked and she was still blushing like a twelve year old school girl.

_Knock it off Hinata,_ She thought. _You need to pull it together, your five feet from the shed and you need to concentrate._ She continued to walk as she reached out for the shed handle, when she tried to pull the door open she realized in horror it was locked. Fear struck her and she stiffened. _What the hell,_ she thought. The door was never locked as she was the only one to ever use this particular shed and she saw no sense in locking it. The severity of the situation didn't escape her and she wondered what she was to do now. She too was far from the estate and there was nothing around her she could use as a weapon. She suddenly felt very panicked and tried to calm herself, if she didn't calm down she was going to have to run for it. Chakra naturally would flare when a person was excited or nervous, and if she didn't get a hold of herself now, it wouldn't matter if she was running or not, the intruder would immediately know that she sensed their presence.

She turned around trying to look as if she were going to walk around the back of the shed. If she turned around and walked back towards the house casually she worried they would try to grab her before she made it there. At least with running in the trees next to the estate, she had cover and a chance to get away for help. _Stupid Hinata,_ she thought, if she would have just have made a run for the house in the first place she would be able to at least scream and alert the house to danger.

Without any further contemplation Hinata gathered chakra to her feet, whipped around and power leaped off the ground into the trees. She jumped limb from limb as fast as she could back to the house. The trees surrounded the whole estate and garden area so she could run back to the house and use them for cover if she was bombarded by weapons.

Suddenly she became aware of the others chakra, she was also _very_ aware this person was considerably stronger than she was, about the level of Kakashi-Sensei if she wasn't mistaken.

She was terrified.

What chance did she stand against someone of that caliber? She quickened her pace and was about half way there when all of a sudden she saw a shadow pass her out of the corner of her eye. She stopped abruptly trying to catch her self on a branch as she jumped backwards away from the man that now stood right in front of her.

He was taller than she, he dressed in typical Shinobi dark blue pants, shirt, and sandal's. He wore a tan sash around his waist and his Hitai-ate bore a sound symbol. His most distinguishing feature was definitely his snow white hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, and he worse glasses. She definitely recognized this man and it did nothing to quell her fear. "Yakushi Kabuto," she said in a small voice. His only response was to chuckle.

Hinata swallowed audibly as she looked him up and down. Not only was he stronger than she was, but he was looking at her with a calm smile on his face. Like he was one of her longtime friends that had just stopped by for a chat. She continued to look him over as she though about her next plan of action. To engage him in a straight on fight probably wasn't the smartest idea she knew, but she had little choice with not a weapon to be found. She may be a close range fighter with exceptional Taijustu skills, but he was also was a close range fighter using his medical chakra to maim and cripple is opponents. She would have to be fast and very careful he didn't have the chance to touch her.

He had already proven he was faster than her. She didn't have any reason to doubt that he was on par with her fighting even if she did possess the gentle fist. She would have to catch him by surprise in one swift attack trying to close off all his chakra points in his arms. Essentially blocking him off from his power, his medical chakra. It was the only way she stood a chance against this man

If there was one thing Hinata was sure of, it was of the fact that people didn't expect her to attack and take the offensive. She hardly looked the part of a Konoichi, especially at the moment. She new that this man would judge her the same and underestimate her. They all did. She was small, petite and didn't portray strong fierceness like Sakura, sly wickedness like Ino or flat our danger like TenTen.

Hinata flew into her Jyuuken style and with lightning speed, jumped forward to strike without any hesitation. She readied her hands and brought them down and hit the chakra points in both his arms quickly and efficiently. She looked up into his face to assess his reaction and was taken aback when he started to laugh at her. She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise as he brought up his arm and pushed his glasses further up his nose, a small leer on his face.

_What's going on,_ she thought frantically. He should be in an extraordinary amount of pain from the disrupted chakra flow and here he was standing there laughing at her. "Wh-what? How could that not e-effect you? I've just c-closed all points of c-c-hakra flow in your arms," she asked him still in shock. She just stood there as the full weight of her situation bore down on her. If she couldn't out run him, and her Jyuuken didn't effect him, then just what could she do? Nothing, she was weak.

She was_ Useless._

He chuckled again and watched her carefully. She knew she was starting to shake with fear as he watched her realize there was nothing she could do to stop him, but what did he want? Money? No, she highly doubted that. There was no way this was just another "kidnap the heiress" plot. Kami knows how many of those she's had to deal with over the years. She was the heir of the oldest and strongest clan after all, but no, the right hand man of Orochimaru himself was not doing this for something like money.

"Your Jyuuken attacks, while amazing in their own right, won't work on me Hyuuga-san. As a medic-nin I have perfect control over my chakra, but I also have control over the flow of chakra through all the points in my body. All I have to do is stop the flow of chakra to that area and then just as easily release the flow with a burst and clear the point you have closed off. I've worked on this technique for the past six months knowing I would be needing it. Therefore your attacks are useless and turn into to nothing more than harmless jabs, actually it does tickles a little, would you like to continue? I could definitely learn to like it," he said.

Hinata paled and he started laughing at her once more. Kabuto continued to stare at her with a menacing smirk on his face. She really was quite pretty despite her blank eyes. They almost seemed to be soulless in his opinion and made her look creepy and strange. It unnerved him. He would be very surprised if this plan of Orochimaru-samas worked. None the less, she was what Orochimaru-sama had decided he needed to make the next phase of his plan complete. So he would bring her to Sound.

Hinata stood there with her mouth open, dumbfounded at what he had just told her. She had to bring this to a head and find out exactly what this man wanted as fighting obviously was going to be of no use to her. "What d-do you want? It can't be money. My father will not negotia..."

"Money? We have no use for such things where we are going. We just take what we want." He said in an amused voice. Hinata looked on silently, waiting for him to continue and he didn't disappoint. "You will come with me and you will cooperate. If you do not Orochimaru-sama promises that your village, your family and your friend's will all be taken away from you…permanently. That's not what you want is it? To have every living breathing thing you love hurt...or dead?" He said all this to her in a calm and collected manner which startled her more than if he had been yelling at her. She knew he was enjoying threatening her.

Kabuto was starting to get impatient waiting for her to answer. He wanted to get back to Sound. He had no wish to continue on in the village he had left and betrayed so many years ago. He had work to do, work that would finally make Orochimaru-sama see him, really _see_ his worth. He knew he was worth more than that arrogant brooding Uchiha, and he would prove it one day.

"I w-will not give up the f-family secrets of my bloodline if that's what your after." She was on the verge of tears and all hope started to escape her as she went though her choices. Run, he was faster. Fight, he was stronger. Go with him, save her friends and family? Stay and lose everything? Was he serious? There was no question of what she had to do and she knew arguing or begging would get her no where.

_I can't believe it,_ she thought. I'm going to go see _that_ man. The man who had killed so many ninja trying to track him and sniff out his organization. Men and women she knew and respected. The Anbu couldn't even catch him as he had thwarted their every attempt. What could anyone do against a man who could thump Konaha's elite with one finger? What could she do? Nothing, she was weak. _Useless echoed_ in her mind once more.

No, she would have to go. She wouldn't take the chance of him coming back to Konaha to hurt her family and friends. She would go with him and find her own way out later. She loved her village too much to risk its safety for her own. She knew that and Kabuto knew that. In fact he counted on it she was sure.

Though why she was such an important target escaped her, it seemed all a bit too much over just her Kekkei Genkai. They could have kidnapped anyone of her clan. As long as they were taken alive the curse seal wouldn't render the Byakugan useless. So why her?

He stood there staring at her, watching her as she weighed out her options carefully. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. It was greatly amusing to know he was the cause of such thought. He enjoyed it immensely, toying with people's minds to see what kind of reaction it would bring. It was what he loved best, much more than giving physical pain. No, mental pain was much more satisfying.

"Well, I don't have all night to wait for you to decide, what is your answer. Do we do this the easy way or am I going to have to drag you back to Sound and send a team to obliterate your village?"

"N-no I'll go with you, but first tell me, what is t-this is about. W-why me? I can't possibly be worth all this trouble. My absence will be noticed very quickly, much quicker than if you had taken someone else with my bloodline."

"Don't worry, its you and only you we want, doesn't that make you feel special? In fact the happiest day of your life is coming soon. Your going to be the blushing bride of a _very_ powerful Shinobi Hyuuga-san. " Kabuto laughed as he saw the shock register on her face. "What's with that look? Eh? Didn't expect me to say that?" He goaded her and reached out to touch a strand of her hair. He smiled when he saw the blood drain from her face and her body go slack. She had fainted and started to fall from the trees.

He quickly jumped down to catch her just before she hit the ground. "Tch! Stupid woman." Kabuto reached in his pack, pulled out a syringe and stuck it in her arm. The drugs would keep her sedated. "There. That should keep you from causing trouble until we reach Sound."

He reached down one more time to caress the soft skin on her face, she was indeed more beautiful when she wasn't staring back at you with her soulless eyes. With that thought he picked her up and raced off, jumping from branch to branch. Hinata stirred in her sleep not even aware that she had just left everything she knew and loved behind.

* * *

"You didn't kill any of them. You're still too soft, Sasuke-kun"

"They aren't the ones I want to kill."

"You will never be able to kill Itachi, if you can't even kill your own emotions, and take the necessary actions needed to gain power. Mercy doesn't suit you."

"I will not show _him_ any mercy, even if he gets down on his knees and begs for it."

Uchiha Sasuke sat atop a pile of defeated nin. Orochimaru looked on in awe at the dozens of Shinobi that now littered the field unconscious. He remembered himself being called a genius at Sasuke's age, though he knew that he was nothing compared to the talent of Sasuke's Sharingan. _And soon you'll be mine. It's almost time!_ Orochimaru thought, a huge grin spreading across his face.

This is why the plan had to work. Sasuke was gaining power too fast, if he didn't find a handle of Sasuke's to hold onto, he would surely get away from him, and he couldn't have that. Sasuke would be his next carrier, he would make sure of that, and this needless mercy of Sasukes, he counted on that weakness to make the next phase in his plan work.

"Sasuke-kun, come inside. I have something I wish to show you. I think it will please you greatly once you see the reasons behind it." Orochimaru drawled.

Sasuke stood up and followed Orochimaru back into the compound wondering what on earth he thought he could possibly give him that he would want. Besides maybe a new jutsu that might help kill _him, _he wanted very little to do with his Shisou. Sasuke smirked to himself at the thought of being rid of Orochimaru. It was almost time. Time to kill that snake bastard and then he could take his revenge on Itachi. Soon it would all be over and he could find the peace he desired.

Sasuke and Orochimaru slowly made their way into the main chamber where Kabuto stood holding what seemed to be another person. The chamber was so massive and dark, you could barely see what was in front of you. Everything here was dark, Sasuke brooded.

The main chamber had two great snakes intertwined with each other on the far wall and a lone stone chair sat in the middle. In front of the chair was a great stone table that sat stretched across the room with smaller stone chairs flanking either side.

Orichimaru took his place at the head as Sasuke took his place by his right side, waiting to see just what this _surprise_ was about. Sasuke could see Kabuto slowly making his way across the chamber. He definitely was carrying a body. _Hmm, this should be interesting,_ he thought.

"Kabuto. Why is the girl unconscious. I'm sure I told you she was not to be harmed or sedated once you made it into the compound."

"She fainted in the hallway when she realized we were on the way to see you Orochimaru-sama. I don't think she's a fan." Kabuto smirked as he watched Orochimaru launch into laughter at the thought of the young girl fainting just from the thought of seeing him. Kabuto having to carry her all the way to the chamber was a bonus. His young medic would definitely be annoyed with such a task.

"Wake her," Orchimaru ordered. Kabuto laid the girl down on the table in front of him and reached into his pack to pulled out a small vial. He waved it in front of her nose and she began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly as she squinted into the darkness, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness.

_What had happened, _she thought. She remembered being in her room and then Kabuto dragging her down a dark hallway saying it was time, and then nothing.

Hinata sat up abruptly and swung her head around stopping when her eyes locked onto dark eyes that were almost black. She stared in disbelief as the eyes faded and turned blood red and the pattern of three small tomoe appeared. "Uchiha Sasuke," she said in her quiet voice.

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly and observed the girl laying unconscious on the table. He didn't know her name though she did look slightly familiar. She started to stir when Kabuto awakend her, he watched as she groggily opened her eyes toward the ceiling and leaned forward to sit up. She blinked and took in her surroundings when she looked around and her face locked onto his. It was then he was rendered speechless. The girl was a Hyuuga. Not just any Hyuuga. The heiress, Hyuuga Hinata if he remembered her name correctly. She looked different but it was definitely her.

He watched her eyes widen and he heard her whisper his name in that quiet voice he remembered. He hadn't realized he had activated his Sharingan when she leaned up and started to stare at him. She had obviously recognized him.

"Now now Sasuke-kun. There is no need for Sharingan. Hinata-chan is here of her own will to discuss a matter of great importance." Sasuke broke eye contact with the girl and looked over at Orochimaru while deactivating his Doujutsu. He noticed the girl had started to shake as soon as she heared Orochimaru speak. "Hinata-chan won't you take a seat next to me across from Sasuke-kun? Hmmm?"

Hinata quickly looked down as if hiding her eyes would make the talking nightmare that was sitting in front of her go away. She scooted off the side of the table and walked slowly to the chair indicated and sat down while Kabuto moved to stand behind Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru. What is this about. I grow impatient sitting here waiting. I have training to do so what…"

"You still after all these years have not learned to address Orochimaru-Sama properly Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto smirked and scolded the Uchiha. He knew Sasuke wouldn't care, nor change his ways, but Kabuto rarely missed an opportunity to agitate the quick tempered man. Orochimaru saw a fight coming on as Sasuke opened his mouth to retort.

"No matter Kabuto. We are here for a very important event that shouldn't be spoiled by petty bickering. I have brought this girl here to be your blushing bride after all."

Sasuke snorted and looked over at Kabuto "She is to marry Kabuto? I fail to see why I need to be here." Sasuke looked over and saw the girl was shivering, from fear or cold he didn't know. She was barely wearing anything and what she did have on was torn and filthy.

"You misunderstand me Sasuke-kun. She is not here to be married to Kabuto. I have gone to the trouble to find just the right girl, she is to wed none other but you."

Sasuke stared at Orichimaru and then turned to look at the girl, she flinched when he looked over to her making direct eye contact. Sasuke stood up abruptly and started to storm out of the room. "Sit down Sasuke." Orochimaru ordered. To a stranger it would seem as Orchimaru had spoken in his normal tone, but Kabuto and Sasuke knew better, and since an angry and impatient Orochimaru didn't suit Sasuke's plans, he sat down.

This was not how things were supposed to go. He had a plan, he was to leave immediately after he had laid waste to Orochimaru and his compound. He already had his companions chosen and they definitely did not include this weak and frail girl.

Sasuke looked at her and saw that she was looking at the ground and not moving. She seemed to be trying to block out the nightmare going on around her, a nightmare that included three infamous missing-nin. "I don't know what your game is, but I will not marry this girl, and even if I did plan to follow this _asinine_ plan of yours, do you forget, I am only eighteen. I will not be of age till I am twenty. We would both need our guardian's signatures to marry. You know all this, so why are you wasting my time," Sasuke spat the last sentence not noticing the look of hope on Hinata's face. Hope that there was a way out of this. He was growing tired of this conversation already and he could feel the dull ache in his head that was the confirmation of him overusing his Sharingan.

Orichimaru chuckled and put the next phase of his plan into action. He had a trump card. One that would play on Sasuke's emotions and ensure that his wishes became reality, and if he still had a flicker of doubt that Sasuke wouldn't obey, then all he had to do was scare and threaten the heiress and his apprentice would relent. Sasuke had a major flaw in Orochimaru's eye's, he still valued human life, especially innocent human life. Yes, his plan would work.

"Kabuto you brought the scroll?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. It wasn't difficult to sneak into her family archives. What with almost anyone with any real power being gone from her estate. You were right to say we should wait until the Chunin exams took her Otou-san and family away. I was in and out of her home within fifteen minutes."

Hinata snapped her head up to look at the scroll Orochimaru was taking from Kabuto. What in the world could he have taken from her home? She continued to look on as Orochimaru took the scroll opened it and laid it out onto the table.

"This Sasuke-kun, is a contract, a contract made up eighteen years ago just one week after the birth of Hyuuga Hinata, just five months after your own birth. This scroll outlines a pact made between Hiashi of the Hyuuga clan and Fugaku of the Uchiha. In fact, not only are your fathers seals here, but both of your mothers as well."

This drew a reaction from both Sasuke and Hinata. His because he couldn't believe he was staring at a scroll with his parents blood seals on it, and her because of the mention of her beloved mother she had lost after Hanabi's birth.

Orochimaru lifted the scroll off of the table when he saw Sasuke eyeing it like it was the last piece of his family he would ever see. "Would you like to know what it says?" Orochimaru teased, he knew Sasuke would give anything to see that scroll right about now. He created the interest, now he just needed to deliver the final blow.

"This scroll indicates that you would marry Hyuuga Hinata upon her 20th birthday, but seeing as both of your guardians seals are on this scroll there is no need to wait now is there? The stipulation to wait until you are 20 is null since your parents gave permission to the union already. Even the seal of the Sandaime is on this contract. It is legal and binding. All you need to do is sign the scroll with your own blood seal and it will be done."

"No…" a small voice said but no one seemed to notice.

"Why didn't I know about this? Even if my family thought I was too young to know before they died. Why wouldn't the Third have made this pact known to me once I became a Shinobi of the village." Sasuke was dumbfounded and starting to get angry. His father and his mother had betrothed him to the Hyuuga Heiress. The proof of it sat there in their own blood. He snatched to scroll and read over the contents slowly and carefully. He was to marry and protect the girl, she would be brought into his own house. Protect? Why did it specifically say protect? And why did it remove her from her own house, she was their heir so that didn't make any sense. In any case, his parent's had wished for him to marry the girl that currently sat sniffling across from him.

"Did you know anything about this?" He spat at her.

Hinata quickly answered no, shaking her head desperately back and forth. How could her father have done such a thing, and her mother? Why didn't they tell her?

"I can only assume Hiashi wanted this contract to be left forgotten after your clans demise. After all, marrying his heir to the last remaining Uchiha after your family was murdered in such a scandal. Then you turned traitor to the leaf. He was obviously ashamed that you were her betrothed." Orchimaru said chuckling at the murderous face of his apprentice.

"N-no my Otou-san would not have done this. This can't be…" Her voice became smaller as she tried to convince herself that what she was seeing wasn't right in front of her.

"Fine. So our parents wished us to marry. I don't see how this has any relevance to the here and now. We obviously won't be keeping the pact drawn up by our Otou-sans and the Third." Sasuke had had enough. This was all but ridiculous. Married, and to _her_? She wouldn't last a week. His presence alone would eat her alive and he had no wish to have such an annoying and weak woman for a wife. He had no wish for a wife period.

"Now Now Sasuke-kun, it was your parent's dear wish to see you marry and protect the little Hyuuga here. It was said your father and her father were best friends, and they wanted to join the two most powerful Doujutsu clans in the five Shinobi nations. What does it matter who you marry anyway. You told me your two goals in life were to kill your brother Itachi, and to resurrect your clan. I have to say Sasuke-kun I didn't think you would be so picky about who gave you heirs. One woman is pretty much the same as the next after all and is basically good for one or maybe two things. Maybe three if she can ensure your lineage has a strong Kekkei Genkai." Orochimaru smirked triumphantly, he could see the cogs in Sasuke's brain working. He was breaking down. This last remnant of his family and their wishes would be his undoing.

"Hn…" the stoic Uchiha said. Was he really going to spit on his parents graves and refuse them? And what about the girl, he doubted they would just let her leave after he refused.

"If your not interested I know Kabuto here has been itching here to get his hands on her...in more way than one." Hinata gasped as Orochimaru burst into sadistic laughter and Kabuto leered at her. Neither action went unnoticed by Sasuke. It seemed to him that she genuinely didn't know of the marriage before now and looked scared out of her mind, that and it would be over his dead body that Kabuto would get within a foot of her, if only just to spite the bastard.

He decided she wasn't some crazy fangirl that offered herself up to play housewife to "Sasuke-kun", she looked like she would rather be anywhere else at that moment. With that he knew he wasn't going to leave this girl to the wolves, not after knowing his father wished for him to specifically protect her and with Kabuto just waiting to get her back to his labs to do Kami knows what to her.

It was extreme to marry her, but he would get rid of her later. Marriage contracts were not easily broken, but with his clan dead and hers itching to be rid of him it should be easy enough. He knew her family wouldn't put up a fuss when she asked for the marriage to be annulled. If the marriage wasn't consummated it should just require her father's signature as the clan head, and the current Kage's. The biggest threat was Orochimaru advocating this. He obviously had an ulterior motive or else he wouldn't have bothered himself with such nonsense.

"Fine. I see no reason not to choose this girl, as you said it is one of my goals to resurrect my clan. It doesn't matter to me one way or another as long as she does what shes told."

And with not so much as another word Sasuke strode over to the contract laying on the table, ignored the sniffling protest of the girl, bit his finger and made his blood seal upon the scroll.

"W-what have y-you done?" Hinata cried out as she watched him willingly put his name on the scroll in front of her. It had been her last and only saving grace, she counted upon him not signing the scroll since you could not physically force someone to sign a scroll contract, you had to do it yourself, willingly, and that was exactly what he had just done. Now she had to refuse to sign the scroll at all cost. She would not marry herself to a traitor of Konoha, not even to save herself.

Orochimaru chuckled as he saw resistance in her eyes. He knew it would take very little persuasion for her to succumb. He doubted he would even need to draw blood before she broke down and signed the scroll.

"Kabuto."

Kabuto didn't need to hear another word as he walked over to the door, spoke orders to the nin standing outside and came back inside followed by three small children.

Sasuke's eyes sharpeed just a fraction while Hinata's widened in pure shock. She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked over the small children. They were so small and looked between the ages of two and five. The smallest was crying from fear, it broke her heart to see him shaking from distress and cold not knowing what was going on around him or to why he was there, but Hinata knew exactly why they were there. She immediately jumped up and ran over to them, hugging them to her chest while whispering comforting words. She herself shook in fear, she knew what was about to happen, and she wouldn't let it.

"You have a choice Hinata-chan. These lovely children are from a small village about an hour east of here. They were gathered this morning to attend the celebration of your marriage. A wonderful gift wouldn't you agree?" Hinata glared at Orochimaru with anger. How someone could so easily use children to threaten others she would never know, how scared their parents must be right now. She knew he would kill them all right in front of her eyes if she even so much as hesitated. She was saved from her impending marriage for another minute as the oldest of the three reached up and touched the side of her face while looking up at her. "Onee-san your going to be married?" the child said with hope in her eyes at the thought of going home. After all the man said they would get to go home after she was married right?

"H-Hai I'm getting m-married." Hinata said as she pushed some of the little girls hair behind her ear. Hinata wasn't a fool, after she signed the scroll she didn't trust Orochimaru to keep his word. "My new H-Husband and I will be taking you back o-ourselves." she said with a small smile trying to reassure them. "Isn't that right U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke watched as she struggled to hide her fear and to not scare the children more than they already were. She was obviously pleading with him to help her return them safely to their village, and to be honest Sasuke had to admit, this was sick, even for Orochimaru. The youngest was still just a toddler. He also had no wish to watch innocent children killed in front of his eyes.

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the girl. "Yes. We will be taking you back first thing in the morning. Tonight you will stay with Hinata, she will look after you."

Orochimaru chucked as he watched his apprentice give in to her tear filled request. Sasuke was too emotional, people thought him cold with no feeling but Orchimaru knew better. Emotions pummeled Sasuke day in and day out. He struggled with it and covered it with a mask of indifference but a mask was all it was. Sasuke's feelings made him rash and vulnerable, it would be his downfall the Sannin mused.

Hinata stood from where she was crouching next to the children and without a moments hesitation walked back over to the table, bit her finger and signed the scroll with her blood seal. She watched in awe and the scroll glowed with chakra, re-rolled itself and sealed itself finishing the pact that was made so many years ago. It was done, she was married, married to Uchiha Sasuke, missing-nin to Konoha, best friend to her former love.

Orochimaru laughed and stood up to leave calling Kabuto to follow. "Come Kabuto, let's leave the newlyweds to themselves shall we." And with that Orochimaru knew his foolish apprentice would fall for the girl. She was exactly the opposite of the type he couldn't stand, loud, vain and clingy. This girl was none of these things. He would fall for her and he would produce heirs. A lineage with the strongest Doujustu ever conceived he hoped. A whole clan of strong Shinobi would be born from this union. He would have eternal life within one of the strongest clans for years to come, perfect carriers for his eternal soul.

Hinata walked back over to the kids and crouched down smiling at them. She was doing her best trying to hid the shock of what had just occurred. She looked over to Sasuke not sure what to do, he looked at her coldly and snorted. He walked towards her and she stood to face him, she looked up into his eyes and for the second time that day she was looking straight into the black tomoe of the red Sharingan.

* * *

Reviews welcome…

Re-written and updated 5/13/13


	3. Missing

**PLEASE NOTE: The first two chapters of this story have been completely re-written and re-tooled. If you are on alerts you should go back and read the first 2 chapters before continuing or you will be lost before you begin. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Spoiler Alert:** Please note while this fanfic will deter from the manga timeline, it will have spoilers from the manga. So if you not current on the manga/anime you have been warned. Also this will deviate pretty hard from cannon. More in depth warnings in my profile.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Three - Missing**

* * *

Tsunade paced the floor in her office while Shizune shifted nervously one foot to another holding on to TonTon for comfort.

"She should have been back by now! The mission might have taken an extra day, maybe two, but even so she would have sent a message alerting us and she has been gone for four days with NO word...AND WHERE THE HELL IS TEAM SEVEN!" Tsunade boomed.

"We're here Shishou. Kaka-sensei just now delivered the message!" Sakura spit out in annoyance. Long gone were the days that she was amused by her former teachers antics of being late and lying about it with extremely thin cover stories. Today's was that he had run into a small lonely toad on the road leading to Hokage tower, so he took upon himself to take it into the forest to reunite it with his brethren. He couldn't in good conscience abandon it when it reminded him of Naruto's summons. Naruto didn't find him likening his summons to a plain forest toad the least bit amusing, and stated so in his loud voice for several minutes before Sakura had pummeled him upside the head for giving her a headache.

"I need you three to go to the eastern border of Fire Country and see just what in the _hell_ is keeping Hyuuga Hinata from returning. She's three days late and has sent no word on why she hasn't arrived yet."

Sakura's was brought back to the here and now and her eyes widened at the news. She became instantly worried for her friend. "Something has to be wrong Shishou. There is no way Hinata would break protocol, not unless she was unable to send word, and the only thing that would keep her from contacting us would be either injury or capture."

"Has there been any word of anything suspicious or hostile in East Country?" Kakashi asked. He agreed with Sakura but didn't want to do so out loud as it looked like Naruto was going to have one of his notorious fits any minute now.

"NO! Not unless you count one husband who doesn't know how to keep his dick in his pants!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded, embarrassed at the Hokage's antics.

"Baa-chan. Do Neji, Hanabi and Team Eight know of this?"

Everyone in the room stared as Naruto in bewilderment. His voice was low and serious which they didn't expect. They expected for him to throw a fit, scream, argue for then to stop wasting time and leave right away, but not this, this calm exterior was completely foreign and it was frightening.

'N-no Naturo. I haven't told them yet. I didn't want to ring the alarm yet, but I have already sent a note to her father in Suna. It's only a matter of a days before Hiashi comes barging in here demanding to know what's happened. The last thing I need is Neji and Kiba running off on an unauthorized rescue mission. Especially Kiba, you know how he gets. This is why I'm sending you three. Sakura you will be going in case she has suffered any injury. Kakashi you will be able to track her with your Ninken, and Naruto, you're going because I know I can't stop you and I might be able to hold the Hyuugas and Team Eight here if they know I've sent the best after her. Sai will remain here as I need him to stay close to Danzou, you will leave within the hour. Dismissed!"

Tsunade watched the three leave her office and she hoped it wouldn't take them long to find out what happened. No one could deal with the force that was Hyuuga Hiashi when he was angry or upset, and he was bound to be a good amount of either, or maybe both.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what Gods he pissed off to deserve the hell he was in at the moment. They didn't punish him for deserting his country years earlier, but now it seemed he was in hot water. Apparently yelling at a two year old and making them cry was vastly worse in the Gods eyes than betraying ones comrades for revenge.

There he stood, in the middle of his chambers staring at one crying infant, another two children on the verge of tears and one dirty and worn out Hyuuga heiress, or no correction, Uchiha bride, staring up at him appalled, hugging the crying child for comfort. This in turn made him feel like a complete bastard, which he had been, he could admit it.

He had resorted to taking his anger out on a two year old and all because he had fallen directly into that snakes plans. He didn't know what they were yet, but he had no doubt Orochimaru had an ulterior motive and he had played nicely right into it whatever it was, he had done exactly what the snake wanted.

Sasuke was tired and hungry from his afternoon of training, and all he wanted to do was eat and go to bed. Instead he was stuck listening to crying and whining until he snapped and threatened to throttle the next person to as much as sniffle. Which apparently wasn't too much of a threat as the youngest was now wailing against Hinata while she tried to shush and comfort him. She could deal with the brats. It was her idea to escort them back to the village tomorrow anyway.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"What!" Sasuke whipped around to see his "wife" standing in front of the children with a startled expression on her face. She quickly looked down to avert her gaze and he again, felt like a bastard. How was it this girl possibly made him feel like such an ass twice in a mere ten minutes without so much as saying a whole sentence to him? She just looked up at him with her big pale eyes and that was enough to have him wanting to apologize. Well almost. The Uchiha didn't apologize to anyone. The reason being he didn't make mistakes, obviously.

"A-Ano…I t-think that maybe they are hungry? If I can f-feed them they might become tired and s-sleep the rest of the night. They have had a very f-frightening day after all U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked at her and realized she was of course correct but he didn't need for her to be privy to this information.

"Hn…" was all he said as he walked off to take his shower and go to bed. His chamber was equipped with its own small kitchen. She could obviously see it so she could do what she wanted. He didn't care.

* * *

Hinata stared at the Uchiha's back as he stormed off toward what she could only guess was his bedroom. Being well versed in the language of stoic men she figured that "Hn…" meant he couldn't think of anything more to say and therefore he had no objections to her raiding his kitchcen, so she made her way over to the small cooking area and started to see what she could find for the little ones.

Her mind wandered over the day's events and she started to feel depressed and hopeless. Under normal circumstances if she were to go missing for four days without word Tsunade-sama would send out a team to investigate. This might have cheered her if it wasn't for the simple fact they would think she had gone missing in east Fire Country. They had no way of knowing she had been kidnapped from her own home. The awful truth beat down on her as she realized that help was not coming, she was truly alone and to top it off, she was the only thing standing between three children and danger until they returned them to their home tomorrow. She couldn't wallow in her self pity. Not yet anyway.

Hinata continued form some onigiri and laced it with some some chopped tomatoes she had found. The avenger had bread, water, rice and vegetables. Lots of tomatoes she noticed. She mused to herself that he would like something so…normal. Surely he ate worms and snakes for dinner.

"Onee-san? Will we really get to go home tomorrow?" the oldest child asked eying the rice balls in Hinata's hands.

"Yes. We will be leaving first thing in the morning. You will need to be strong for tomorrows journey so after you eat we all need to go to bed so we won't be tired."

Hinata had noticed when she explained to them what would be happening tomorrow that the children didn't look so scared anymore. In fact all they seemed care about were the rice balls she just finished up and was placing on the table as she lifted her head and took a good look around.

The room itself was very sparse. There was a small five foot long kitchen area along the wall that consisted of a small fridge and a sink with some counter space on either side. The only cabinets were two, located directly above the sink. A traditional table sat in the middle of the room and a lone chest sat against the wall next to the chamber door. Hinata wondered what was in the chest as she watched the kids eat. Maybe there would be some clothing for her in there. She couldn't possibly continue on in her shredded nightgown, not to mention she was freezing.

* * *

Sasuke watched from the doorway as the girl made the brats some rice balls and they settled down to eat. He made a mental note to snatch one in the morning if there were any left over. He had a quick shower and decided to check up on them when he found himself just standing there watching her. She was a Konoichi, that much he knew, but beyond her family and her powerful blood trait he hardly knew anything about her. He remembered being paired with her on an Academy project once. She didn't say much and worked efficiently. She definitely wasn't as annoying as the other girls in his class that fawned all over him he remembered thinking. She was quiet, sensitive, emotional and kind to a fault. She had no business being a Konoichi, and he wondered if her clan hadn't made the decision for her, would she still have decided to become a Ninja

He took in her appearance as she sat there eating her dinner. She had definitely changed over the years. Most notably her body, she was a woman now and he could understand now why she always hid herself in her large over sized clothes. The girl was…well endowed. Sasuke shook his head and frowned at his own thoughts. He was acting like Kakashi. _That notorious pervert must have rubbed of on him,_ he thought to himself. Next thing he knew he would be strolling around Sound reading Icha Icha and giggling with a blush along his face while others gawked at his shamelessness. He couldn't help but snort at the vision he created of himself, as if that would ever happen.

He continued to watch and noticed her hair was now long like her cousin Neji's. It was dark, so dark it gave off an almost purple hue, not unlike his own which seemed almost dark blue at times. He took in her state of dress and noticed how filthy she was. How long had she been here before she was brought to him? She was pale and had dirt along her face, legs and arms. She looked like she had been sleeping in the forest floor with no bedroll for days. Most of all he noticed she looked cold. He could detect the cold shiver that ran through her body. It was no wonder, the girl had on practically nothing, just a shredded nightgown. It looked like the monster had snatched from her bed, literally.

A knock sounded at his main chamber door and he watched as the girl jumped and the brats ran around the table molding themselves to her side scared. Before she could even contemplate answering it he strode over, flung open the door and gave the whimpering man a glare that had him stuttering something about clothes for his wife and some supplies she might need. He shoved the bag into Sasuke's hands and took off as fast as he could go. Having the Sound Shinobi fear him suited Sasuke just fine. He didn't need friends or companions during his stay here. Bonds did nothing but hinder you and he had a mission to complete.

Sasuke walked over and threw the bag on the table. "This is for you, clothing and supplies."

"T-Thank you Uchi …"

"I didn't do this. So don't thank me. If it were up to me you wouldn't be here at all. Apparently you were stupid enough to get yourself captured, from the looks of it from your own home no less. That pretty much makes this mess _your_ fault. A few ground rules while were at it. Nothing in these chambers is of value to me, the chest by the door holds weapons and you're free to use anything from these rooms that you might need.

Don't mistake this for kindness, you're going to have to take care of yourself so don't expect me to do anything for you. Don't ask me stupid questions on what you can and can't do while you're here and most of all, keep your nose out of my business and we should get along fine until I can chuck you back to Konoha where you belong."

Hinata watched him walk off to his room after basically telling here to keep to herself and not expect anything from him, well maybe not in so many _polite_ words. Him finally leaving came as a great relief to her. She thought if she had to spend much time with the brooding avenger she might just go throw herself off the Great Naruto Bridge.

* * *

He strolled along the corridors highly irritated that his sleep had been interrupted. He hadn't slept properly the first fifteen yrs of his life, so you would think the least they could do was leave him alone for a simple six to eight hours of sleep.

"Baki. What is so important that it couldn't wait till morning." Sabaku no Gaara walked into his office followed by his old Sensei, now turned advisor.

"We have received an urgent message directly from the Hokage, Kazekage-sama. It seems one of her ninja went missing on a mission on their eastern border. A Simple D-Rank but the girl has been gone for about four or five days now."

"Hmmmm, does she call for assistance? Surely they can send their own investigators."

"No Kazegake-sama. The situation…is a bit more delicate than that. It seems that the girl is the heir to the most prestigious clan in Konaha and it just so happens her father, sister and the clan council are here for the Chunin exams. They will need to be alerted without delay."

Gaara almost flinched. If there was one thing he hated about his job it was informing families of fallen Shinobi. They always cried and made dramatic scenes and crying made him…uncomfortable.

"Very well Baki. What is the girls name?"

Baki hesitated for a split second before giving out the name. He knew the Kazekage didn't know the girl well personally, but two of his most important people did. Uzumaki Naruto and his sister Temari.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata."

Gaara stood in quiet contemplation for what seemed like an eternity before her finally tuned to Baki. "Bring the family here Baki, immediate family only. Also wake Temari and bring her as well. She would be livid if we didn't alert her immediately, and bring Nara Shikamaru. He's here for the exams and part of the Rookie nine. He should also be made aware."

Baki started to make his way out of the office when Gaara stopped him. "Oh and Baki, you might stop by Temari's first. It will save you a trip looking for Nara." Gaara said with a smirk as he watched a thunderous face appear on his x-sensei's face. He knew that wouldn't sit well with Baki and that Temari would be pissed he told on her. In Baki's eyes no one was good enough for the Suna princess. Though anyone that knew her didn't doubt she could take care of her self, no Gaara didn't worry about her, he was more concerned for Nara.

"Yes," Baki said with a frown. _Just who the hell did this Nara kid think he was,_ he thought. He might just have to have a talk with Konoha's laziest ninja.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga stood at the door of the Konaha Embassy after being summoned from his sleep about five minutes prior. He would be lying if he said what greeted him didn't surprise him. Standing before him was the Kazekage's sister, brother and closest advisor, Baki if he remembered correctly. What surprised him the most though was the Nara kid and that he was with the sand shinobi. He knew him to be the son of Nara Shikaku. He also knew despite Nara's young age that he was one of the first people Tsunade went to for advice as a tactician or to handle diplomatic missions.

"Otou-san? What is it? Who is here?" Hanabi shuffled into the room confused at to what was going on.

"Hanabi. Go back to your room, I'm sure whatever it is you…"

"Hyuuga–sama. This concerns your daughter as well, the Kazekage asks that we all meet him in his main office in twenty minutes," Baki explained.

Hiashi didn't know what the hell was going on, but he thought he could safely narrow it down to two words, Hyuuga Hanabi. Hiashi whipped around and glared at his youngest daughter, wondering just what it was she'd done this time. It must have been something horrible for them to wake him up near midnight and involve the Kazekage himself. He sighed and hung his head while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was proud of Hanabi's strength but he sometimes wished she had a bit of her sister's decorum.

"We will be there Baki-san, and I can assure you that whatever it is that my Daughter has done, she will be greatly punished for it!" And with that Hiashi shut the door and whipped around to face Hanabi.

"Wha? I didn't even do anything this time Otou-san! You always blame me first before even checking. Remember last time you blamed me for setting fire to the dojo, and that wasn't even me, it was Neji and his girlfriend, they were making-out and didn't even realize they had knocked over the lamps..."

"That's enough Hanabi! Get dressed, we leave in 10 minutes." Hiashi strode away from his daughter to his rooms to get dressed. So that was Neji's doing, Hm? _I'll have to remember that when I get home,"_ he thought with a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

Everyone stood in Gaara's office, waiting on the two Hyuugas to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, the whole tower could probably hear them coming down the hall. Hiashi was saying something about punishment of a lifetime and Hanabi was swearing she didn't do anything and therefore couldn't possibly know what the "Kraze-kage" wanted.

Everybody's head whipped around to see Gaara's reaction the girl's nickname, they caught sight of his left eye twitching, a sure sign of annoyance. It took everything Temari had not to start laughing at him and Kankuro was already snickering behind her. The could all hear Hiashi scold his daughter about her inappropriate nameing of the Suna leader.

The knock came and Temari moved to the door to let the two enter. Hiashi's face was positively murderous and Hanabi was matching him look for look. Gaara's eyes widened a bit as he saw how young the girl was, she was still a child, no more that twelve or thirteen yrs old he thought. She would definitely cry and he hated crying.

"Maybe the child should remain outside?" Gaara asked helpfully. Shinobi dealt with death all the time but this was a more delicate situation and he imagined the father might want to break the news in a more gentle manner later.

"I don't know if you were referring to me? You must not have been since Ive been a Konoha Konoichi for the past two years and I think I can handle whatever it is your about to discuss…Kazekage-_sama_." She spat out the honorific like it left a bad taste in her mouth. Temari and Kankuro snickered, Shikamaru yawned, Hiashi prayed for patience while Baki was torn between amusement and pity for Hyuuga Hiashi. He had after all practically raised Temari, a hellion in her own right.

Gaara looked at the firecracker and decided it was too late and he was to tired to deal with a bickering twelve yr old. He wanted this dreary job over and done with.

"Hyuuga-sama. I'm afraid I have some troubling news from Konoha. It seems your eldest Daughter has been missing since her departure for her solo mission about five days ago."

The jovial atmosphere of the room seemed to melt away as everyone in the room looked at Gaara in surprise. None of them were prepared for news such as this.

"I see…" Hiashi said, he looked straight ahead of himself seeming to not see or hear anybody around him. Hanabi looked from the Kazekage to her Father waiting for something more. Was that all her Father was going to say?

Seeing the conversation come to a standstill Shikamaru asked the next logical question. "What is being done about it Kazekage-sama. I assume an investigation and retrieval mission in underway already?"

"Yes. The Hokage has sent Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura to investigate her location. They left two days ago. It takes two days to reach Konoha from Suna. I assume Hiashi-sama you will be wanting to leave for Konaha first thing In the morning with your family."

"Yes, the Council and I will have much to do. Hinata is the heir to the clan and this is…" Hiashi stopped and frowned. He knew the council would use this to place Hanabi as heir even if Hinata was still only considered missing. He understood their reasoning for favoring Hanabi but he didn't like their methods. Not only that, but Hanabi would be uncontrollable if she were to come home now during all the confusion. She would cause chaos and hinder anything he tried to do with her temper and quick to fight ways. He had to find a way to keep her here. At least for a few days until he could get a handle on the situation at home.

"The council and I will be returning, but my daughter Hanabi will not." Hiashi stated.

"What? Otou-san! You can't expect me to stay here and take the exams while Hinata is missing. I can't! I WON'T! Hinata is my dister…"

"Enough Hanabi! Have you forgotten you are first and foremost a Konoha Konoichi? Konoha's Shinobi numbers are still recovering. We can't afford to not have Shinobi of Chunin and Jounin rank. You will stay here for the next four days and finish your exams to make Chunin, and then you may return. Your duty to the village comes before your personal feelings on _any_ and _all_ matters, is that clear."

"Hai O-Otou-san…" Hanabi wanted to desperately fight back but the look in her fathers eyes scared her. She had seen him angry, thunderous even, but never before had she seen his eyes mist over. Never. She knew that it wasn't over his speech on loyalty to the village either.

"I will get Ko to stay behind with you. It won't be easy since he is Hinata's personal guard but…"

"Allow Hanabi to stay with me Hiashi-sama," Temari broke in. "Hinata is a friend of mine and her little sister will be quite safe with me. When the exams are over she can return with Shikamaru." The lazy ninja nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Thank you Temari-san. I'm sure Ko will be thankful. He will want to be there for information as soon as it comes in, he has guarded Hinata for the past four years when Neji was unable to.

"It's settled then. Your youngest will stay behind here with Temari. Kankuro, I want you to go with the Hyuugas." Gaara said while he turned toward Hanabi. "Kankuro knows how to instantly communicate with me through Jutsu. He will be able to let us know if there is any change. Is this acceptable to you?"

Hanabi shook her head yes suddenly very grateful for the Kazekage, unaware that it was his own feelings that swayed his decision to help her. After all, if anything happened to one of his siblings nothing short of death would keep him from them.

* * *

Hinata was tired. It was probably just past midnight and she just got all three children to lay down and go to sleep. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment and that was one, burn the clothes she was currently wearing and two, take a long hot shower.

Hinata grabbed the pack of clothing on the table and made her way to the bathroom. She decided to take stock of what she was given and the first thing she pulled out was a weapons pouch. It contained kunai, shuriken and scrolls. Everything she needed. There was also a kunai leg holster and lots of wrappings that Shinobi typically used for bindings and clothing. Hinata frowned and she realized they obviously didn't perceive her as a threat. They had given her weapons for Kami's sake.

She continued to rummage through the pack and she pulled out a few night dresses similar to the one she was wearing before. She also pulled out standard black Shinobi pants that would stop and cinch just below her knees. She moved on grabbing out several dark blue shirts. They looked a little long and they were sleeveless much to her discomfort, but they would do. She was flipping the shirts over inspecting them when she suddenly gasped, she recognized the fan symbol right away.

All of her shirts had the Uchiha crest sewn into the back of them and they were the typical high wide neck collar style of the Uchiha Clan. _"Great. Now it's like I'm being branded."_ She thought. That wasn't the worst of it though. She reached deeper and found what she was looking for and was grateful they didn't forget. She pulled them out of the bag and her blush returned ten fold. They had given her deep blue underwear with little Uchiha fans on the front of them. If she wasn't about to faint from embarrassment Hinata would have had the mind to be angry. Obviously whoever prepared her clothes thought this was all a huge joke. Sighing in defeat Hinata grabbed her new Uchiha undies and her nightgown and made her way over to the shower. She would think on all this later. She just hoped the cranky Uchiha never saw her new undergarments or she would die on the spot.

* * *

Sasuke woke early the next morning like he always did for his training. Orochimaru didn't join him till after he had breakfast but Sasuke liked doing his Kata and meditation early. He walked out of his bedroom and made his way over to the small kitchen planning to grab some water when he noticed a pitiful sight. Hinata was laying on the cold stone ground shivering while trying to keep her arms around the children in an effort to keep them warm. "_Damn"_ he thought. He forgot all about them.

His temper flared at her for making him feel guilty. Didn't he say she could use whatever she wanted. He scoffed at her stupidity even though he knew that she was probably just to scared to come in his bedroom to get extra blankets.

"Tch! Stupid woman." He stomped back over to the kitchen to get his morning glass of water when he heard a small whimper. _Its one of the brats, _he thought, he saw Hinata try to gather them closer to her. He grit his teeth and tried to calm himself but he had seen enough. He stomped over to her as loud as he could make his footfalls, reached down and scooped her up scaring the hell out of her before before stomping down the hall and unceremoniously dumping her onto his bed. Before she had time to figure out what was going on or maybe even misunderstand his intentions she saw the three kids bouncing on the bed next to her after being thrown themselves. Astonished she looked up but didn't catch a look at him before he stormed out of the chambers slamming the door behind him.

_It not everyday your woken by an angry Uchiha carrying you off somewhere, _she thought. Was he trying to be nice to her and the children? Well nice as he could be anyway. She decided to not dwell on it as she wrapped herself and the kids up in the warm blankets and they all finally were able to get some decent sleep.

* * *

Team Seven walked through the gates of Konaha bright and early in the morning. They had traveled all night after days of searching only to find nothing that would lead them to Hinata. Pakkun said he didn't even know where to start because her scent didn't linger anywhere in the east Fire Country Village nor on the path that lead there. It was like she was never there in the first place.

Sakura knew that meant only one of two things. She was taken before she had even set out or Hinata had left of her own free will, now that was a disturbing thought. Naruto yawned beside her and she gave him a sympathetic look. He had wore himself out creating bunshins in order to ask all the villagers if they had seen Hinata.

"Naruto, Kaka-Sensei, why don't you both go get some rest and I'll report to Shishou. I'm sure she will have some updates for me on the hospital anyway…"

"Hatake-san!"

"Kakashi looked around and saw about fifteen Hyuugas and one Suna nin walking into the village gates looking worn out and a little worse for wear. He looked into the eyes of the man that had just called out to him and he cringed as he realized it was Hyuuga Hiashi.

"I was informed that you three were on the mission to gather information on my daughter. Is she here? It looks like you just arrived yourself. Did you find anything? Anything at all?" Hiashi searched Kakashi's eyes hoping to find some information, but all he was met with was the look of a tired Shinobi that had obviously failed his mission.

"We were just about to go brief Tsunade-sama. Why don't you join us Hiashi-sama and all of your questions can be answered there. Kankuro-san it's been awhile, I assume you will also wish to join us?" Kakashi knew this would save a lot of time. Even if he informed the Hokage of the mission status there was a good chance he would be summoned and have to tell it all again straight to her Father.

Hiashi and Kankuro nodded and followed Team Seven to Hokage tower. He knew he was about to receive bad news. If anything had come of the mission they would have assured him of something. He was growing increasingly frustrated. Where could she possibly be? He had received no notes of ransom or anything that would lead him to believe that this was all it was this time.

The four Shinobi were ushered right in by Shizune. Tsunade didn't waste anytime getting to the point.

"Well? What did you find?"

"Nothing Hokage-sama. My Ninken couldn't pick up her sent on the path to the village nor inside the village. Naruto and Sakura did a thorough search through the town and questioned almost everyone there with the help of Naruto's bunshin, but we found nothing. I personally don't believe Hinata ever made it out of Konoha, not to fulfill her mission anyway."

"Your saying she was taken directly from here?" The Hokage couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone had snuck into the village and taken the heiress. That was the only option left because the other obvious solution was that Hinata had left on her own. No one even mentioned this because it was utterly absurd.

"Hiashi-sama. I would like your permission to do a search around your estate with my Ninken to see if we can find anything suspicious, we maybe able to get a starting point from her last known location." Kakashi informed the Hyuuga head.

Hiashi didn't have any objections and he appreciated the copy nin coming to help them. He looked at Kankuro and nodded letting him now it was alright to inform Hanabi of the situation so far, which was pretty much unchanged. They still had no idea where his daughter was.

"There is one thing that will at least assure us my daughter is still alive, a scroll that's been in my clan since its creation," Hiashi stated.

"What? Hiashi do you mean..." Tsunade's head jerked up in hopeful surprise.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. The Hyuuga has a clan register, anytime a Hyuuga child is born their name places itself into the scroll after their parents call them for the first time by their new given name. It also puts their name under either the main house or the branch house depending on which house they are born too. If my Daughter is truly gone, her name will have disappeared from the main house line as heir and Hanabi's will have replaced it."

"My God! If only we had that kind of Jutsued scroll for all the Shinobi in the village, it would save us so much time and grief in knowing the fate of missing Shinobi in action. Kakashi go with Hiashi and Kankuro to the Hyuuga estate and see what you can find while Hiashi checks the scroll. I want your reports by noon." Tsunade looked over at Hiashi and could tell he was distracted with worry. She fully expected him to come barging in and taking lead from her demanding every available Shinobi be sent after the Hyuuga princess. Instead he was about to make his way home to confer with a scroll that would confirm whether his daughter was indeed alive or dead, all of this done with his normal stoic calm.

Normally this attitude of his pissed Tsunade off, but today she knew it wasn't cold indifference that made him act like he was. "Hiashi, we can have someone else check the scroll if…"

"No. I am clan leader and I will check the scroll. It's my duty...and she is _my_ daughter. You will have your report by noon today Hokage-sama." And with that Hiashi left the Hokage tower to find out the fate of his eldest.

* * *

Reviews welcome… ;)


	4. Loss

**PLEASE NOTE: Thanks to those who have reviewed and sent me pm's on this story. I really appreciate it. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Spoiler Alert:** Please note while this fanfic will deter from the manga timeline, it will have spoilers from the manga. So if you not current on the manga/anime you have been warned. Also this will deviate pretty hard from cannon. More in depth warnings in my profile.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Four - Loss**

* * *

Kakashi stood in the gardens at the Hyuuga estate while Pakkun sniffed around and searched the area. He watched closely as the dog walked slowly down the path towards a garden shed before abruptly stopping then lifting his head to sniff the air.

"The trail ends here, but I smell her scent plus one another not only down here, but up there in the trees." The nin dog said, he leaped off into the trees above, Kakashi not to far behind landed next to him and could see small broken branches litter the area in a two foot radius. An certain indication there had been some kind of a struggle.

"There is also another scent here. This one is different though as it's not animal or human. Seems to be some kind of drug I would guess. There are a couple drops of it here on this branch, can you see the slight color difference from the saturation?"

"Yes, it's small but I can see it." Kakashi stated. "From the smell of it I'd have to agree it's some kind of drug. Probably not a poison as the smell is obvious and detectable, but it may be some kind of knock out agent. It would make sense with the kidnapping scenario. The easiest way would be to knock her out and then they would only have to cover just one set of tracks. Less mess that way." Kakashi said as he bent down to inspect the small saturated circles on the branch. He pulled out his Kunai and lifted the section of the bark away and put it into a small jar he had in his pack. He would give it to Tsunade later for analysis.

"I can't detect the scents any farther than in this direct area can you Pakkun?"

"No, who ever did this knew to cover their tracks well. They didn't bother with hiding it in this whole area, but I don't detect any scents or clues to lead us in the direction they may have left in, or came from for that matter."

"Hmmm, thanks Pakkun, you can go. I think we have what we need for a good start."

The nin dog poofed back to his home and Kakashi started to make his way into the main house. He needed to let Hiashi know what he found and then report to Tsunade. Surely the man was done checking his family scroll and they could report together. The sooner the better as the sample could be an important key. If they could decipher the contents of the drug they may discover the origin if the ingredients were uncommon enough, and that could at least give them a place to start looking.

Kakshi rounded a corner headed to the Hyuuga heads office when he saw the man standing behind his desk, head down staring intently at the scroll in his hands. His grip was shaky and his knuckles white from griping it to tightly, all of a sudden his grip slackened and the scroll fell to the floor. Kakashi stopped in his tracks and watched the man start to shake with first anger and then overwhelming sadness.

Kakshi decided to make his way to Hokage tower alone to give the father some privacy and to come to terms with what he just found. To Kakashi the Hyuuga's reaction could only mean one thing and he worried how his two teammates were going to take the news.

* * *

Hiashi separated from Kakashi and Kankuro at the main entrance, and made his way to his office where the Family register was kept. He couldn't remember a time when he had had to use the scroll in such a manner, he had to admit he was both scared and thankful that he had such quick access to find out whether Hinata was alive, it would settle his mind greatly.

He took the scroll and sat down at his desk and laid the register in front of him willing himself to open it. What would he do if he didn't find her name there? How would he tell Hanabi? Would Neji revert into being the cold and dreamless Shinobi he was long ago? Would he himself change?

Hinata had become part of their everyday life more and more each day until she became an essential part of their happiness. She was the light that brightened up the house when it became oppressive and bleak. She was the mediator when tensions were high between himself and Hanabi. She had the patience of a saint and a heart of gold. She was something that was irreplaceable to them all. The worst thing of all was that she didn't even know it. Yes she could see the change in Neji and even himself, but did he ever tell her he loved her? How much she meant to him? How proud of her he was?

The answer to all of this was a resounding no. Something he would heartily regret if he wasn't given the chance to change that fact. Telling his family his feelings was something that was almost impossible for the Hyuuga leader. He found it embarrassing and humiliating to blurt aloud his most private feelings. This was something he was going to have to change if he wanted his daughters to never doubt his love for them. He could now see he absolutely could not afford to be vague when it came to how much his family meant to him.

He stared down at the scroll, or glared would be a more accurate term. It was like he was facing down an enemy and there was absolutely nothing he could do to defeat them, no matter of training or perseverance could change the outcome. Whatever the scroll said it was the unchangeable truth, and he would have to live with it.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself, reaching down he broke the seal on the outer edgings of the paper. As he slowly uncoiled the register his eyes fell down to the main family linage. He stood abruptly from his desk and stared at the name he saw written underneath the heading for the current heir to the clan. Hyuuga Hanabi it said...not Hyuuga Hinata.

Hiashi stood shocked letting the sadness and rage of what was happening wash over him. His eldest daughter was gone, murdered but some unknown assailant that they may never discover, the may never even find out why this even happened. His grip on the scroll slackened and he paled as he realized he would never see his her again, he didn't even have a body to grieve over or say goodbye too. In his daze he had let go of the scroll and as the paper floated to the floor, he didn't notice the small name written further down the scroll underneath the branch family line...Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and frowned at all the dark blue and black she currently had on. The sleeveless high color style Uchiha shirt she had on was a bit on the dreary side. Not to mention she was just plain embarrassed to be wearing it. What would he think when he saw her? And why did her arms have to be so…exposed. She had done what she could with the outfit, the black pants cinched and buttoned right under her knees close to what TenTen usually wore, though with her curves they seemed a bit tight on her. She had also taken the cloth bindings and wound them from her wrists to right above her elbows trying to eliminate some of the nakedness she felt from the sleeveless shirt.

She took the remainder of the wrappings and wrapped them over her shirt and around her belly from the curve of her waist to just under her bust. The shirt was way to big and long so it flowed out underneath the wrappings. At least it covered most of her hips like her old jacket had. The one thing that got on her nerves the most was the way the wide high color made her hair fan out and lay awkwardly around her. She decided it would be better to instead of her low traditional Hyuuga ponytail to place it high up on the crown of her head to keep her hair from splaying out around her. Her straight bangs and the shorter pieces of her hair fell and framed her face. She figured that it was as good as it was going to get. Now if she could just keep from collapsing in embarrassment when he saw her, she would be fine.

* * *

Sasuke was once again in disbelief at what the hell he was doing, it apparently involved waiting for his "_Wife_" while she got ready to leave. He had returned from his morning training to find the bedroom empty. The three brats that were occupying it earlier were now sitting in the main area around the table looking in his direction like any second they were going to talk to him and Hinata was gone. Gone!

Well not technically gone, but out of the same room as him and said brats, which was just as bad as gone. He knew she was in the bathroom getting ready for their outing to return the children. What he didn't know was why the hell it was taking her so long and why was he having to watch over three snot nosed brats who looked like they were going to cry any minute. She had been gone since he returned to the room to collect them and that was thirty-four whole minutes ago. Thirty-four minutes _too_ long.

He walked slowly over to the bathroom door and had a staring contest with it to see if maybe he could make her hurry up and open up with intimidation. He knew she could feel his chakra standing right outside the door. He could feel hers surge as soon as he started standing right outside, probably from a combination of fright and irritation.

Sasuke stalked back towards the kids and stopped right in front of the table to look down his nose at them. They all huddled together to protect themselves from the big bad scary monster. He snorted and addressed the girl who looked to be the oldest judging by her size. She was slightly taller than the other little girl, though not by much. Their appearances were night and day. The taller girl with light blond hair and soft features, the other girl with dark red hair with the look of a permanent scowl on her face. Sasuke could tell she was scared but trying to hide it behind a mask of anger. He decided to try talking to the girl that looked like she didn't want to bite and kick him first.

"Hey you, the oldest, how long has she been in there?"

"M-my name is Kotoko."

The girl stuck out her chin trying to put on an act of bravery, which was of course ruined by the slight shiver in her voice.

"Alright…_Kotoko_. How long has Hinata been in the other room?"

"She l-left just before you came in, but she said she wouldn't be g-gone more than five minutes."

"She's probably scared of you! Your mean like that other ugly man Oro…Orochi...whatever his name is! And she's not the oldest _I_ am. I'm 6 days older than Kotoko-chan, and...and...your hair is stupid!"

"Shhhh! Megumi, be quiet!" Kotoko begged while she tried to shush the other girl. Megumi had always been more outgoing than she in the village and it more often than not had gotten them both into trouble. They had been best friends and playmates since they were three.

Sasuke looked at the little red haired spit fire and almost smirked. Had she just said he had stupid hair? _Maybe if he flicked her on the head she would start crying and Hinata would finally make an appearance,_ he thought. He quickly banished the thought away disgusted with himself. He wasn't about to start bullying five year olds, especially five year old _girls_.

Sasuke looked between all three and noticed the youngest, a boy, was watching the exchange with keen interest and looking less frightened than he was a minute before. He more resembled the lighter haired girl and briefly wondered if they were siblings. Soon as the boy noticed his attention on him he started crying, no, _wailing_ was a better term. It wasn't but two seconds before Hinata came running out of the bathroom to see what was going on.

"What happened? Why is Haru crying?" Hinata rushed to the boy's side picking him up and trying to sooth his sobbing.

"The ugly man scared him!"

Hinata jerked her head in the direction Megumi was looking in and paled.

"M-M-Megumi-chan you shouldn't say such things to Uchiha-san. Apologize to him," Hinata said to quickly trying to squash down the little girls defiance and evade an upcoming fight between the two. She had practically raised Hanabi and she was well versed in children like Megumi who didn't quit until it reached a critical state. She didn't want to think the Uchiha would hurt children, but she wasn't going to risk them angering him either.

"But its true Hinata-chan! All he had to do was look at Haru-kun and he started crying, he probably used one of those jud...judzu things on him!"

Hinata watched for Sasuke's reaction when she saw that he wasn't even looking at or paying attention to Megumi but looking directly at her. Hinata was confused for a moment until his eyes wandered her body from head to toe and she started to regret her rash entrance into the main room. Sasuke had seen her clothing and by the look on his face he looked as though he just tasted something very very sour.

* * *

Tsunade looked at everyone in her office and dreaded the task she had in front of her. Team Eight had finally returned from their simple scroll delivery mission and they were now standing in her office after being brought in from the mission room. Sakura sat on the side of the room trying to hold back her tears while Naruto had his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. His face stricken and down cast.

Hyuuga Hiashi had left her office not thirty minutes before after he had told her his findings. Kakashi had also been by, at least he had brought in a sample that Shizune was now analyzing in the lab at the hospital. Now the task she had at hand was to inform Team Eight what every team dreaded to hear, that they had lost a teammate.

Kurenai was currently looking in Sakura's direction with a look of concern on her face, it was obvious she knew they were here for bad news. She could tell Shino was agitated as well. Kiba was being his usual impatient self looking at Naruto. Tsunade knew if she didn't get on with it he would break and start asking Naruto what his problem was any second now. Kurenai broke the silence first.

"Tsunade-sama, what has happened?"

Tsunade sighed with a great heave and looked over Team Eight, it was just a few months ago that Kurenai had lost Asuma, she wondered if the Konoichi could take much more bad news. "I'm sorry to inform you three that last week Hinata went missing right before a solo mission she was to be sent on, no WAIT Kiba, please, let me finish" Tsunade held up her hand to stop Kiba as he was readying an onslaught of questions, it would be better for her to get the news out before she lost all her nerve.

"It was a simple D-Rank but she hadn't checked in so we sent out a search party and were able to conclude that Hinata never left for her mission at all. With his Ninken's help Kakashi was able to determine she was taken from her own home here in Konoha. We were able to find one clue in the form of a drug that Shizune is now analyzing. We should have the results in a few hours."

"Tsunade–sama, do you think this is a ransom kidnapping? Hinata has had numerous attempted kidnappings in the past, though with her skill I find it hard to believe that common thugs could get to her, but maybe if her guard was down while she was in her own home…"

"There is more. This morning…this morning Hiashi had the idea to check his family register to see if we could at least find out whether Hinata was... still alive at the very least. You know what it means if her name had disappeared from the scroll. Im sorry, but...her name was no longer on the scroll Kurenai, and the position as Hyuuga heir had been replaced by Hanabi's name."

Kurenai gasped while Shino instantly tried to grab his quick tempered friend knowing he was going to get physical.

"What the HELL does that mean? What the fuck are your saying!"

"Kiba! You know...you know what it means." Kuranai tried to calm her x-student while trying to reign in her own outburst.

"How do you know this isn't some plan to replace Hinata as heir! The council has been trying to oust her for years, they could have tampered with the scroll. HELL, I wouldn't put it past them to have planned the whole thing! The could have...they could have..." the fire in Kiba suddenly went out as he fully realized the horrible truth.

"Kiba please don't, Kurenai pleaded. "Hiashi was always strict and harsh with Hinata but you know as well as I that Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji would never allow anything like that to happen. You know that something as old as a family register would be almost impossible to tamper with without some kind of evidence. Hiashi would have noticed if the document had been altered or the seal broken. There is no way he wouldn't have checked to make sure the chakra sealing the scroll wasn't his."

Kurenai laid her hand on her former student's shoulder trying to calm him down. She looked at Shino as he stepped back clumsily from holding onto Kiba, he walked over to the side of the office and leaned on the wall until he slid down and fell to the floor with his head in his hands.

Kurenai and Kiba watched as their normally quiet and very private teammate broke down in front of everyone in the room. Shino didn't sob but everyone knew there were tears same as Sakura's. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Kiba seemed to come to his senses and walked over to sit next to Shino, Akamaru already was by his side and Kurenai not far behind.

Tsunade stood up and waved to Sakura and Naruto to come with her to leave the room. Team Eight would need a private moment to grieve and Tsunade wanted to check on Shizune's progress. As they left the Hokage's office they could hear Akamaru's grief filled howl, Tsunade vowed she wouldn't let the person's responsible for Hinata's death get away with it.

* * *

Gaara sat at his desk and watched the girl in front of him stand there and stare at him with no emotion. It was as if he had told her something as boring as what the Suna's weather cast would be for the next month.

The girl was scary he decided. She was rash, hateful, and cocky. The entire time she had been there for the Chunin exams she had done nothing but purposely terrorize and irritate him to the point of hiding. Yes, the Kazekage had been forced to hide from a twelve year old, and truth be told, he had hid numerous times that week from the scary pre-teen.

He had expected her to start crying. To scream, yell, or at least throw a barrage of questions at him to find out what had happened. Judging by her manner it was if she hadn't heard what he said at all. He looked over to Temari and Shikamaru for some kind of assistance. While the lazy ninja looked upset he could tell Temari was trying to keep it together and was a little more than worried about Hanabi's wooden reaction. He gave Temari a look that said help and she walked over to Hanabi to feel out the best way to talk to her.

"Hanabi. Did you hear what Gaara said. Sweetie, Hinata...she…"

"No." Hanabi said sternly.

"Hanabi?"

"I. Said. No."

Temari didn't know what to say or how to react to the girl's response. She had to be careful with her words if she expected Hanabi to open up to her. They had become close over the last few days but she knew from first hand experience that news such as this would shut a person down.

"Ok. I don't know if I understand. Can you explain to me what it is that you mean?"

Hanabi huffed with annoyance and slung her hand up to rest on her hips. Irritation the first real emotion she showed since hearing of her Sisters death. Temari thought at least this was some progress.

"I said no, as in my sister is not dead. What part about that is not clear? If Hinata was dead I would _feel_ it. There just is no way and I don't care what the family scroll says. Hey...Shikmaru-san!"

"Y-yes?" Shikamaru looked at the girl obviously taken aback at being called so abruptly.

"I want to leave tonight, there is no time to lose. I need to speak to my father and I want to inspect this scroll for myself, but I'm telling you now, my sister is not dead."

"Hanabi-chan" Shikamaru started carefully. "I know your upset but please listen to reason. There is irrevocable proof that Hinata is gone…"

"You not _listening_ Shikamaru-san! My sister is NOT dead! She can't be. If you don't believe me then maybe you will believe this!" Hanabi reached down and started to rip her shirt off over her head.

"Wha? What the hell are you doing? OI! Temari! Make her stop! Shes taking her clothes off for Kami's sake!" Shikamaru threw his hands over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh be quiet you perv! I have a standard ninja mesh top and bindings on. Geez! This is what I'm trying to show you idiot!"

Hanabi twisted her shoulder down to show them all a small seal situated on the back of her left shoulder. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulder all thoughts of modesty quickly disappearing. He bent to inspect the seal more closely.

"Is this what I think it is?" He asked. "This is definitely what I think it is. I can see her name clearly in the seal. Hanabi how did you get this? It doesn't seem like Hinata's style to do something like this."

"My father had been threatening to put a tracking seal me for years to keep tabs on my location when I'm at home in the village." Hanabi said with a smirk. "One day after a particularly nasty prank I pulled on the elders, Father was about two seconds from putting his chakra seal on me when Hinata interrupted. She offered to do it herself and keep a better eye on me and he finally relented, but that doesn't matter! Listen, one thing I know for sure is that if my Sister was dead then this seal would have dissipated. More than that, I would have _felt_ her chakra leave my body. It hurt like hell when she embedded the seal into me and I'm pretty sure it will feel the same when it is removed, and as you know this seal can only be removed by two methods."

"One being the event of the person's death, the other being if they remove the seal themselves." Shikamaru finished.

"Exactly. Meaning my sister is still alive." Hanabi said with her cocky smile as she looked over at an excited Temari.

If Temari was the girly type she would squealed with joy. "We have to inform the Hokage…"

"I don't think that's a good idea Temari."

Gaara had watched the scene unfold before him and decided to break in. There was one more aspect of the scroll that he had yet to reveal.

"There is more to Kankuro's message that I haven't told you. Right before he sent the message he overheard the Hokage's assistant telling her the ingredients to the drug they found at the scene of the kidnapping this morning. Kankuro is almost as well versed in plants and herbs as the Hokage herself, being a poison user. He recognized one of the plants used in the sample they found. The plant is only grown in one place...Sound."

"Sound!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yes. It's possible the kidnappers only procured the drug ingredients from Sound, but it's also possible they had a hand in this. Meaning, I don't think we should use any kind of communication but person to person in case of interception. This should also be treated as delicately as a high-ranked mission. The Sound Village killed two Kages within weeks of each other and should not be taken lightly, even if it is only speculation at this point."

"I agree." Shikamaru said. "We can inform the Hokage when we arrive in Konoha. She might want to keep this under wraps for awhile to create an easier investigation as well. If Sound knows we think Hinata is dead they are more likely to become careless in hiding her. After all there is no point in hiding her away if they think no one is going to be looking for her."

Gaara nodded in agreement and cut his Sister off before she could make her request. He knew she would ask.

"Yes, Temari, you can go with Shikamaru and Hanabi. I'll send word to Kankuro to come back. I sure he's bored to tears by now anyway surrounded by clan politics. No offense to your family of course Hyuuga-san." Gaara smirked as he watched the firecraker bristle under his gaze and then glare at him. Gaara decided he needed just one more piece of information.

"Oh and, Hanabi, one other thing. I'm curious to know, though I'm sure I'll regret asking afterward, but what exactly did you do to your family's elder council to incur such wrath from your father?"

"Oh that? Nothing much. I put a Jutsu on the council room so that whenever one of the elders said the word branch house the word triggered a reaction of two chemicals that I put into their seats. They are harmless in their natural state but once activated by the word they would react and it puts off some major heat. So you could say that I lit a fire under their asses, literally."

Gaara watched as the girl walked, no, _sauntered_ out of his office with a snickering Temari and Shikamaru right behind her. He thought for not the first time that day the girl really was scary.

* * *

Sasuke watched Hinata go from mother hen to panicky and finally embarrassed in two seconds flat. Had he not been so preoccupied by her attire, he would have probably found a small bit of the situation amusing, but as things stood, he was tired and annoyed and they hadn't even left the compound yet. No, Sasuke was not amused, and he knew just who to blame, two people to blame actually. One, the girl below him doing a good impression of one of his blushing fangirls, and two, Suigetsu. He was the only person in the compound that had the audacity to put together a full Uchiha wardrobe for the new addition just to irritate him. Hell he probably even branded her underwear.

Sasuke knew that this was in no way the girl's fault but he couldn't help feeling she was violating something that was exclusively his. He didn't like it, not one bit. He felt his anger flare unreasonably and when she backed even further away from him he became even angrier.

"I'd like to leave soon so we can get back to the compound before dark," Sasuke said as he walked towards the door. "Do you think that is possible or will we all have to wait another thirty minutes while you fix your hair and stare at yourself in the mirror." He knew he should stop there before he said things he didn't mean but he couldn't, he was to far gone now to care. It hurt to see someone dressed as his family would be if they were still alive. It brought back too many painful memories.

"Do you enjoy being branded with my family crest and making a mockery of my dead relatives? The people in my family were strong, the were the chosen protectors and police of Konoha for generations. You don't deserve to wear that crest and it makes me sick to think of someone like you shaming my family. You look ridiculous! Try not to embarrass me or my family name with your stuttering and weakness! You're an Uchiha now so act like one, at least until I can rid myself of you!"

Hinata had a lot of practice schooling her emotions. She was no where near Neji in his talent for stoicism, but she was proud of the progress she made over the years. Even with all the trying in the world she couldn't stop her head from dropping towards the floor to hide the pain and embarrassment that was on her face. She knew he was going to say something, but that didn't stop the hurt when he actually did, and on top of that the children were frightened again and if truth be told so was she.

"I-I'm sorry if y-your upset Uchiha-san, but this is what they gave me to w-wear...I d-don't have anything else..."

"Stop. Stop talking. Let's...let's just go."

Hinata watched Sasuke run a frustrated hand threw his hair. It was like all the anger had drained out of him and now he just looked tired. As they all made their way out of the compound she wondered if she would ever understand him. He was so angry all the time. _Just like Neji was before the Chunin exams, _she thought. That scared her more than the screaming and the harsh words. Neji was capable of anything back then, even losing it to the point he had almost killed her. She knew first hand how people who are blinded by hate and revenge lived miserable half lives. It's all they thought about.

Hinata let go of some of her fear and sighed in relief as they stepped outside into the sun. She hadn't been outside since she got there. There were no windows in the underground compound and she was starting to feel the effects of being walled in hours upon hours a day. She looked down at the children and smiled when they smiled in up at her. It seemed they also were happy to finally be going home.

* * *

On a regular day in the village TenTen could be found leaning against a tree overlooking the forest below her. She would be in Neji's favorite meditation spot. It was slightly higher than most of the village hills and had a spectacular view, one she enjoyed while she would wait for her teammate and boyfriend to finish his morning start or his daily unwind.

Today wasn't one of those lazy days. Today she was running through the village jumping from roof top to roof top trying to make it to Neji's spot as fast as her Kunoichi skills could take her. She had heard the news of Hinata not even an hour after she was home from their mission. She knew that if there was one place Neji would go to grieve, it would be his place. If he was not already there, he soon would be.

She had made it past the main part of the village that was mostly buildings and was now soaring through the trees. Her thoughts lingered to the numerous times Hinata had gently urged her cousin to accept his teammates feelings. She knew he felt the same as she, but it took more for him to admit such things and a lot more to even show them. Hinata was a constant in Neji's life that he could trust, so when she showed her support of the two teammates dating despite the problems that could arise, it was the final push he needed to ask TenTen out on their first date.

TenTen felt hot tears run down her face as she made it to the small clearing overlooking the trees below. The scene laid before her was almost more than she could stand. Alone Neji stood staring into nothing, a look of pain and anger across his normally controlled face. His arms hung loosely by his side and she could see his fist open and close periodically like he was battling between anger and sadness.

She slowly let her chakra flare a bit alerting him to her presence. When he didn't move she walked up slowly behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her check against his back. She felt his hand come up to cover hers as he lowered his head and allowed a few silent tears to fall.

* * *

She silently wondered if giggling could possibly be the thing making the almighty Uchiha's eyebrow twitch. She had to stifle her laughter when he looked back at her with complete and utter annoyance visible on his face.

Hinata was walking a few feet behind him while the three children ran around her legs laughing. As soon as they had left the compound they had come alive giggling and playing the entire thirty minutes they had been walking. She watched them with a smile on her face and laughed out loud when Haru the youngest tripped on his feet running into the back of Megumi squashing his nose. Before he could begin to cry Hinata leaned down scooping him up into her arms planting a kiss on the side of his face. Haru and Hinata laughed. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Are we almost there Hinata-chan?" Megumi asked her is a small voice.

"Yes, half way at least. Why? Are you in a Hurry to see your family?"

"I miss my Mama and Papa! And my big brother too, even though sometimes she mean and won't play with me when I want her too."

Hinata laughed when Haru scrunched up his face. "Sometimes big brothers are like that. They may not seem to have time for us when we want them too, they may even tell us things like maybe later and never get around to it, but they love us all the same, ne?" Hinata said to lightly. The fact that Sasuke visibly stiffened at her words didn't slip her notice. She wondered silently what he was thinking and turned her attention back to Haru.

"Do you have a big brother Hinata-chan?"

"I don't have a big brother but I do have a little sister. I also have an older cousin who was a lot like your big brother when he was young. He never had time for me and I always felt like I was pestering him, but you know what? Now he is one of my closest friends and we spend time together almost everyday when we are both home."

"Really? What about your little sister, you play with her too?" Hinata smiled at Haru's innocent questions.

"My sister is a little to old to play with anymore. She's twelve and a ninja like me, now she has duties and responsibilities to our village."

"Oh. Well what's your sister's name?"

"Her name is Hanabi."

"Hanabi?! Like a firecracker?!"

Hinata laughed out loud envisioning the look on Hanabi's face if she could see the little girlss reaction to her name.

"Believe me Megumi. The name suits her more than any other name ever could. My little sister is full of mischief and I constantly have to make sure she's not getting in trouble."

"She sounds fun!" She cried as Haru scooted out of Hinata's arms and ran to catch up to Kotoko and Megumi.

* * *

Sasuke watched the girl converse with one of the little monsters. He couldn't help but notice she didn't stutter, not once during the entire conversation. _It must be something that only happens when she's nervous or scared,_ he thought. This instantly bugged him though he didn't know exactly why, ok so maybe he knew, maybe it was because the girl always stuttered annoyingly when she spoke to _him_. Was he so scary that the girl couldn't even speak properly around him? He smirked at the thought, of course he was, he was the great traitor of Konoha. He should be thanking what ever Gods there were it wasn't the opposite. What if she had been one of his fangirls. Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

He listened intrigued as she talked of her and her cousin being good friends. He knew when he was still Konoha the Hyuuga prodigy had nearly killed her during the exams. He wondered what could have happened to have changed things between them so drastically.

A sudden thought entered his mind and niggled at him until he couldn't push it away. He wondered if maybe they were promised. He knew it wasn't unusual for clans to intermarry and he was sure her father wouldn't hesitate to dishonor the prior marriage contract with his own father. The thought of her being promised to the Hyuuga man didn't sit well with him and he thought how completely unsuited they were. Sasuke also remembered how it was glaringly obvious the girl was in love with his dobe of a teammate. He felt his anger swell unreasonably, an occurrence that was happening more frequently around the girl. He really needed to check himself around her or he would end up eating her alive.

He continued to listen as she talked about her little Sister. He couldn't help but stiffen when she talked of broken promises made by older siblings that still obviously loved them no matter what. Isn't that what Itachi did with him repeatedly growing up? He almost snorted at the ridiculousness of her statement. Lies, everything Itachi has ever done or said to him had been nothing but lies.

* * *

They reached the very outskirts of the village and as planned they stopped to hide within a few trees to make their goodbyes without being seen. The children knew their way home and Kotoko and Megumi had promised to make sure Haru made it home ok.

Hinata hugged each of the children goodbye while Sasuke patiently waited for her, as patiently as an Uchiha could wait anyway. They were about to leave when they noticed Haru was running back up towards them. She was about to lean down to grab him when he ran right past her and launched himself at Sasuke grabbing his leg in a hug. Sasuke looked down at the child shocked while Haru stuttered his goodbye. When the child didn't look like he was going to let go, Sasuke reached down and patted him on the head and with that Haru ran off to join the other two to go back to their family homes.

If it weren't for the shock she felt Hinata would have burst out laughing at how awkward the Uchiha looked accepting hugs from a two year old. As it was, he was glaring at her as if daring her to say something about what just happened so she decided it was best to just stay quiet. It seemed the best way to deal with the cranky man.

"There are somethings I need to gather here in the village while we are here. We will eat lunch and then we can split for an hour so I can run my errands and then meet back up after. Taking you will just slow me down and I don't wish to be here any longer than necessary."

"O-of course Uchiha-san."

"Hn." Sasuke said eloquently. He noticed her stutter was back and it displeased him. He figured it wouldn't kill him to try to be a little nicer to the girl. During lunch he wanted to talk about his plans over the next few days and the best way to return her to the village. He figured the easiest way to accomplish this was to put her somewhat at ease. Which would have to included not biting her head off over things she had no control over. It embarrassed him to think of his over-reaction at the compound about her clothing.

They began walking into the village passing merchants and restaurants on either side of them when Sasuke had an idea to maybe open her up a little.

"What would you like to eat? Do you have a certain preference? I'm fine with anything as long as its not sweets or…ramen."

Hinata blinked twice with an owlish look on her face. Was he really asking her opinion about lunch? "Ummm a-anything is fine with me. Looks like t-there is a tea house r-right across the s-street. It's c-close." Hinata shyly pointed across the street as he nodded and made his way into the tea house. They were soon seated at a table each ordering off the menus they were given.

Sasuke wondered if she could possibly look any more uncomfortable. He decided to break the silence again, he needed her relaxed enough to talk and listen to him if she was going to agree to his plans. More than anything he needed her out of the way and that wasn't going to happen if he couldn't get her to cooperate. He thought back to how when she was around the children she was perfectly happy and at ease. Not for the first time since she came into his life he thought she really wasn't suited to being a ninja. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

"You really aren't suited for the life of a Shinobi." Sasuke watched as the little bit of light that was in her eyes went out. He cursed to himself knowing full well that was a stupid thing to say. Hell he sounded like her stuck up cousin from back in their Genin days.

"I just mean you seemed so at ease with the bra…children earlier and you seem more of the passive type. What made you decide to go into the Shinobi profession?"

"P-Probably the same thing t-that made you choose to be a S-shinobi Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked at her confusion written on his face so she decided to clarify.

"We are both from n-noble families of one of the largest nations in the Shinobi w-world. It was e-expected from my birth that I would be t-trained to use my family bloodline and become a Kunoichi. I'm sure it was the s-same for you."

Sasuke nodded knowing she was fully right. "And what would you have done if you weren't born and bread to be a tool for Konoha?"

"I have a-always wanted to go into medicine. I've been lucky to have Sakura-chan training m-me as a field medic. Though my chakra control isn't as skilled as hers. I h-hope to go into medicines and herbal remedies versus actual chakra b-based healing techniques.

"I believe that would suit you…wait…Sakura? Why would you be learning from her?"

"She is the Hokage's a-apprentice, as well as the third most s-skilled medical Kunoichi in Konoha. She practically runs the w-whole hospital."

"Hn." Sasuke pondered the new information and would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Was she really the Hokage's apprentice? He always knew she had a gift for chakra control. If she focused on that he didn't doubt she could go far as a medical Ninja. He briefly wondered if the dobe was still running after the pink haired girl, but he didn't think it was a good idea to ask his "Wife" since she had been infatuated with the idiot during their academy days.

The lunch arrived and they ate in silence. Once the plates were cleared away Sasuke knew it was time to let her in on his plans.

"I've been thinking about the best way to go about getting you back to Konoha."

Hinata looked up startled. "B-but if I try to l-leave Orochimaru will try to hurt the children again. I c-ant take that c-chance."

"Admirable, but two days from now Orochimaru won't be an issue anymore."

Hinatas eyes went wide. There was only one way to interpret that meaning.

"Your going to t-try to kill him? T-that's…that's insane! He's one of the legendary Sannin. I don't think you s-should take something like that so lightly…"

"You don't need to worry your head over me, _princess_. He won't be a problem…for me anyway." Sasuke smirked at the indignant blush running across her face. Whether at the cockiness of his statement or the mocking pet name he didn't know. Probably a mixture of both.

"All you need to know is that the day after tomorrow we will both be free from this marriage, but I need you to do one thing if my plan is going to work. When I go to take care of him I need you to stay in my chambers. Do not leave no matter what you hear, you must do exactly as I say understand? I will come for you when it's over. There can be no negotiation on this Hinata, you will only get in my way if you are there and I can't afford to be distracted by trying to protect you if your in danger."

Hinata didn't know how to answer so she just remained quiet. He really was going to go after the Sannin.

"When it's over I have three people I need to find and recruit from Orochimaru's hideouts. Once that is done we can take you as far as the border of Fire but no further. I've no wish to set foot in my homeland again."

"But.."

"Hinata. I will hear no arguments from you on this matter. This was all planned before our marriage interfered. All I need you to do is stay quiet and out of the way."

Hinata nodded knowing she had no real right to interfere in his life, the weren't a real couple, they weren't even friends. Soon they would go their separate ways and she could ask the Hokage how to annul their arranged marriage. They would probably never see each other again.

"Good. I'm going to run some errands to procure some supplies we will need. I will purchase them and rent a room at the local inn to store them until we return in two days. I will be gone about an hour. Meet me back here and don't be late."

"H-hai Uchiha-san."

Hinata watched his back as he walked off in the other direction. She had seen a small secluded park down the road when they came in so she thought she would waste her time there. She was worried about his plans but what possible help could she be? It probably was best if she stayed out of his way. It never was a good idea to jump into someone elses battle, things would get messy and the outcome was almost always one of the party would get hurt because they were distracted.

She reached the small park gardens and sat down on a lone bench in the shade. She reached her arms over her head to stretch when she found herself abruptly looking into the blood red eyes of the Sharingan. She had only a second to think before she blacked out. Her one thought before losing consciousness was that those eyes did not belong to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Reviews welcome… ;)


	5. New Friend?

**PLEASE NOTE: Thanks to those who have reviewed and sent me pm's on this story. I really appreciate it. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Spoiler Alert:** Please note while this fanfic will deter from the manga timeline, it will have spoilers from the manga. So if you not current on the manga/anime you have been warned. Also this will deviate pretty hard from cannon. More in depth warnings in my profile.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Five – New Friend?**

* * *

"Oi! Little cousin. Wake up! Hellooooo!"

Hinata slowly regained her awareness and tried opening her eyes but they wouldn't budge. She could feel someone tapping her on the face gently and there seemed to be someone talking. Did they just call her cousin? Neji? Hinata tried to open her eyes her thoughts rounding on how she _needed_ to see him. She thought if she could see Neji right now, everything would be…

"Ow..." Hinata squeaked. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the gentle taping turn into a sharp smack. She finally managed to get her eyes to obey her and found herself staring up at a man that definitely wasn't Neji. Her training not failing her Hinata quickly flung herself off the ground and flipped backwards to gain some room between her and the stranger, her Byakugan automatically activating itself.

"Whoa! That could have rivaled my flicker technique little cousin. I'm kinda famous for it you know."

Hinata looked at the man teasing her. He had a huge grin on his face and he had just…had he just winked at her? The man was tall with dark wild hair that went down past his shoulders curling up in all directions. The upper half was pulled into a sloppy ponytail while the rest hung free. The most interesting thing was half of the front of his bangs hung loosely into his right eye covering it down past his nose. She briefly wondered how he could stand it in his face like that. Not only that but the man was gorgeous. He could compete with Sasuke and Neji in the fair and beautiful sense any day.

She noticed he didn't wear any kind of Shinobi attire. He was dressed simply in long brown pants and a brown sleeveless shirt that fastened together with leather buckles down the front. His pants tucked into tall brown boots that buckled just below his knees. He had only had one weapon. A Katana strapped to his back, the holder reaching around his upper body to fasten in the front. The one thing you couldn't miss about the man, Shinobi trained or not, was that he was missing his right arm.

She looked up into his face and noticed his eye was almost black. _"Just like Sasuke."_ She thought. Her face paled as she remembered that last thing she had seen before she blacked out was the Sharingan.

* * *

The man watched as she took stock of him. She was easy to read this one, he saw confusion on her face and the eventual connection to his dark eye. He watched the blood drain from her face as she remembered his Sharingan, typical reaction really. He did knock her out and move her deeper into the park trees, so her reaction was not unfounded.

"Ha! Remember me now do you? You're a lazy little thing aren't you? I've been trying to wake you for twenty minutes. Though I admit maybe I over did it a bit on the Sharingan. It's not as easy for me to control now I can't, well you know. You can't really create two handed seals with one arm, and there are only so many techniques I can do without the use of both hands. On top of that I'm probably a little rusty!" He tilted his head to the right, his remaining arm coming up to scratch the back of his head while he grinned at the girl standing in front of him.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement she knew not to what. When he had tilted his head, his hair moved out from in front of his face and she noticed his right eye was also missing. A long scar covered his face reminding her of Kakashi-sensei, and a small black patch covered his eye.

She wondered briefly if this man was Itachi. If he was, he was nothing like the man Kurenai described. He wasn't quiet or foreboding. In fact she wasn't scared of him at all. He was just…silly. Silly and very flirtatious, he reminded her of Kiba.

"You and I need to talk and unfortunately we don't have much time since _someone_ decided to take such a long nap. So tell me, I'm assuming you're married to Sasuke if he has you decked out in full Uchiha clothing. It's completely like him, puts it all over himself so why not his wife, eh?"

Hinata blushed as she tried to think of the best way to explain. "Um…yes, w-well I mean, we are married but it's…complicated."

"Complicated? With Sasu-chan? No way! He's so easy to get along with! So I guess I was right, you are my little cousin after all, even if it is only by marriage!"

Hinata smiled a bit at the joke made at Sasuke's expense and did he just call him Sasu-chan?

"C-Cousin? So you're not Itachi-san?"

"Ha! Itachi? That stuck up ass! No, I'm not, though I did grow up with both Itachi and Sasuke. That's a story for another time. Right now we are under time constraints, can't let your husband catch us in the act!"

Hinata blushed at his wink and poorly concealed innuendo.

"I can tell you're a Hyuuga, that much is obvious, especially with your Byakugan activated and aimed at me like that, but other than that you're a mystery to me. I've been keeping an eye on Sasuke for months now and I haven't seen you before. Imagine my surprise this afternoon when I saw cute little Sasu-chan eating lunch with a woman. A woman decked out in our clan symbol no less. I'm not complaining mind you, in fact I believe your marriage could work out to my advantage, but before I go on, tell me how you two met?"

"It's not what y-you think Uchiha-san. I was t-taken from Konoha and brought to Sound a little over a week ago by Yakushi Kabuto. Before I knew what happened I was in front of Orochimaru and Sasuke-san. Orichimaru had an old contract made between my family and yours, a marriage contract. I was forced to sign when Orochimau threatened the l-lives of some village children if I d-did not sign. I believe Sasuke-san signed to keep us out of a bad situation."

"Hn, I see. So you to didn't marry for love then?"

Hinata bristled and blushed at the implication. "N-No we did not. In fact Sasuke-san barely tolerates my presence."

"Barley tolerates? My cousin always was a damn fool, has he _seen_ you!"

The man laughed at her blush and frown of disapproval while he let his eye wander down her body.

"Well that kind of complicates things a bit. I was hoping you would be the solution to my immediate problem. See I was counting on you to watch over Sasuke for me. There is something I need to do and unfortunately I can't be in two places at once. Not anymore with no way to make bunshins, damn arm. So what do you think? Think you could keep an eye on him for me? I won't be gone more than a few days." He watched her carefully seeing disbelief playing across her face.

"Look I'm not asking you to trust me, but trust I wouldn't ever hurt Sasuke. Things are going to get messy soon and I need to keep tabs on him. You don't need to do anything but watch over him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid. Though with you to look after he will be sure to curb his rashness, if only a little."

"U-Uchiha-san! I couldn't possibly. Sasuke-san is going to ki… Sasuke-san has plans to help me home in the next few days. I can't possibly stay! And he can barely stand to be in the same room with me, he doesn't listen to me at all and I'm...I admit I'm a little bit afraid of him. I'm definitely not the right person to help you."

Hinata tried to make the man see she wasn't the right person to watch over Sasuke. Why he wanted her too was a mystery to her. What was the purpose? There was no way someone like Sasuke needed someone like her to watch over him. The idea was ridiculous.

"That, little cousin is where I disagree with you. Your different from all the others I have seen coming in and out of that compound. I think you may just be what Sasu-chan needs. How about we try a little experiment, hmm?"

Hinata looked at the man in question as her head starting reeling. Her head was spinning so fast she thought she might be sick when all of a sudden it stopped as quick as it started. When she gathered her senses she could see the man's Sharingan was activated.

"Wha…what did you do?"

"Don't worry it won't harm you. I just bought myself a guarantee you won't be leaving Sasu-chan's side that's all. Not for a while anyway. You see if you try to leave the jutsu has certain…side effects."

"Side e-effects? What side effects!" Hinata was starting to feel a little more than panicky.

"I said don't worry didn't I? This jutsu will link you to Sasuke. I don't have time to go into all the details but it won't activate until he looks at you with his Sharingan, so you won't even feel it till then. With time it will become apparent what the jutsu does."

Hinata almost breathed a sigh of relief. That meant all she needed to do was to keep from seeing his Doujutsu right? That should be easy enough, provided she could keep from angering him in the next two days.

"Well I must be going, you don't want to be late to meet your husband now do you? Oh and one more thing, be sure to not tell Sasu-chan about our meeting here, it could undermine everything I have been working towards. Though once the jutsu kicks in it might not be able to be helped that he will find out. It is the nature of the jutsu. Promise you won't say anything if you can help it though. I'll be in touch, ok Cousin?"

"B-but I don't even know who you are?"

"Me? Oh! Where are my manners! Uchiha Shisui at your service. Until the next time _cousin_!"

With that the Uchiha body-flickered away with a speed Hinata had never seen before, not even from the copy ninja. _"Uchiha Shisui."_ She thought. She didn't know who he was or his history about surviving the Uchiha massacre but she knew she wasn't about to bring more drama into her life. She was going to go home in two days and nothing was going to stop her. She had had enough of the damn Uchiha, both of them.

* * *

Tsunade was tired. In the last day and a half she had informed the Rookie Nine and Team Guy about Hinata. She had dealt with the planning of the funeral with Hiashi. The bastard wanted to keep everything private but Tsunade prevailed after she convinced him that others deserved to be able to say goodbye as well. Now she was waiting on Hanabi, Temari and Shikamaru to arrive. She had received a scroll explaining they were on the way and needed an urgent meeting. The youngest Hyuuga girl was tiring on a good day and Tsunade didn't know if she would be able to handle her attitude right now at this late hour.

She looked over to her cabinet that Shizune locked the sake in and wondered if she had time for just one. She might be able to break in and..."

Shizune interrupted Tsunade's thoughts when she walked into the office announcing that the trio had arrived.

"Tsunade-sama they are here and Hanabi-chan is being rather…impatient."

"Thank you Shizune, show them in." Tsunade sighed and braced herself for the storm that was about to happen. You never did know what Hanabi's reaction would be. She looked up from her desk and what she saw confused her. The young girl was smiling along with Temari. Shikamaru looked lazy as ever.

"Tsunade-sama. I need to talk to you and I need to know that the room is secured."

"Hanabi? Secured? What's going on?"

"Please Hokage-sama. I agree that the room should be secured."

Tsunade looked at Shikamaru with a curious gaze. If he said the room needed to be secured then she would secure it. She nodded her head giving him the permission he need to seal off the room. As he walked off to do just that Tsunade addressed Hanabi.

"Ok now? I can only imagine this must be very important as it is eight o'clock at night and now I'm sealing off access to my Anbu guard. This better be good Hanabi!"

"Of course Tsunade-sama. I received the news from the "Kraze"-Kag…I mean the Kazekage that my Sister was kidnapped and has been confirmed dead by omission of her name on our family scroll." Tsunade nodded her head wondering where this was going.

"But the thing is that I know my Sister isn't dead and the proof of it is right here." Hanabi walked around the Hokage's desk and kneeled down removing her shirt to show her the seal. The Hokage gasped.

"Hanabi! What? How is this possible?"

"I don't know. The scroll is a very old and powerful cast that cannot be altered easily. I don't know what is going on anymore than you, only that Hinata is alive. I'm sure of that. I would feel her death the moment it happened with her chakra seal on my body."

"May I speak Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked up as Temari spoke.

"I apologize but my brother Kankuro overheard you and Shizune-san talking and he was able to inform us that the drug used on Hinata was based from Sound, is this correct?"

"Yes, in fact one of the ingredients is only found exclusively in that area. Further more the concoction of herbs was almost identical to one I encountered years ago. The creator of that very drug was Orochimaru himself. I know because I helped him develop it during the war when we were still a team. This new drug was strongly based on that old formula, though it had a few more ingredients making it more potent to last longer. Probably for a long trip back to where ever they were taking her."

"Do you think it was Orochimaru?" Shikamaru cut in.

"I won't lie to you. I strongly believe he has something to do with this. It's possible that someone just procured the drug but I can't imagine Orochimaru sharing trade secrets with common thugs or other nations. Only if it were to benefit himself in some manner."

"The scroll has to be lying then, or something else is going on. Tonight I have every intention to sneak into my fathers office and taking a look at the scroll myself."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just inform Hiashi-sama of this latest development?" Tsunade asked directing this question at Shikamaru.

"I believe that even if Hinata is alive we might be able to use this situation to our advantage. If they know we think her to be dead they will be much more careless in hiding her. It will increase our chances of finding her if they aren't constantly on the move from hideout to hideout. To do this, I think you should move forward as planned with the funeral arrangements, and only let those that need to carry out related missions know. The second they know we are onto them, they will move their base and we could lose her altogether."

Tsunade sighed hanging her head into her hands. "This is such a bad time for this to be happening. Jiraiya is gone looking for information on Akatsuki alone and I haven't heard from him in weeks. We are strapped with missions and protecting the village. Now Orochimaru is showing his face? Hanabi, do you think you can steal the scroll tonight? Hinata's funeral is in the morning so you can report to me directly after and we can come up with some kind of plan. Hopefully the scroll will give us a place to start. Make sure you bring it with you tomorrow, I'd like to have a look at is as well."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, dismissed, and remember you must act accordingly and not giveaway that you know Hinata is alive, this will be especially hard for you Hanabi. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good, Ill see you tomorrow. Shikamaru you be here as well, and be sure to show Temari to the Suna embassy. Lets hope tomorrow brings better news for us all."

* * *

Sasuke sat outside under the stars thinking about how tomorrow his life would change, and he would finally be on his way to reaching his final goal. He had planned this day for months and as he tried to relax he realized he was anxious. He knew he could defeat Orochimaru, it wasn't that, but things were different now that he had to make sure Hinata was safe as well.

He didn't know why, but he felt some invisible pull to protect the girl. Maybe because it was his father's expressed wish that he do so. It was written in the scroll the he was to do just that, a point that still confused him. Were marriage scrolls normally so specific about such things?

Protective. He hadn't felt the feeling of protectiveness since he had teammates. He hadn't been part of a team or had a steady partner since he left Konoha. The feelings that were surfacing were making him nervous and hesitant. _See, this is why you don't need your bonds, Naruto,_ he thought. They made you weak. It had been him and only him for years and now he was burdened with the protection of a wife. He really couldn't understand his parent's feelings on this, but he would abide by them for the time being.

He felt the familiar feeling of anger come over him. Angry because he was second guessing himself. Angry because it was not even an hour before he had to leave his chambers because the girl was so scared of him she kept knocking into things and apologizing to him in the process. He had to get away from her before he lost his temper again, so when he saw that she had started to make dinner he took the opportunity to slip outside for awhile.

None of this was her fault, he knew this. He was also very aware of the fact that he wasn't so mature that he wouldn't take it all out on her and belittle her until she broke. It would be so easy to do. Just a few choice words and she would crumble. He knew she had been treated harshly as a child. He experienced the same things only maybe to a lesser degree since he wasn't heir and most of his father's attention had been focused on Itachi. Still, he had felt it. The expectation to do better than everyone else, the disappointment in your parent's eyes when they weren't met. On top of all this she had the formal Hyuuga council to deal with. It must have been no real childhood for her at all after her mother's death.

He took a last look at the stars before heading back inside and decided to make an effort to be nicer to her, or at least a little less angry. They would only have to deal with each other for one more day and he didn't think his nerves could stand it if she were to become even more afraid and bumbling around him. It was becoming downright annoying and it made him feel like the biggest ass this side of Sound.

He rounded the corner to walk into his chamber when he heard Hinata let out a loud cry. Alarmed he flickered right next to her and ended up startling her, causing her to spill hot tea down her left hand and arm. He watched her face contort in pain and cursed.

"Shit! Are you stupid?! Hurry, we need get it under cold water!" He rushed her over to the kitchen sink taking her hand his own pulling it into the sink and turning on the tap.

Hinata's hand burned but she was even more aware of the burning in her face as he rubbed her hand under the cool water. He was standing directly behind her leaning over her, his chest touching her back. _His bare chest,_ she thought. The white Uchiha shirt he wore didn't cover much from the front view. She turned around slightly to look at him, to tell him she was fine when she realized just how tall he was. She barely came up to his chin.

"I-I think I-It's fine now Uchiha-san."

Sasuke let go of her hand and looked down into her face when she suddenly jumped and gasped aloud. He looked at her in confusion and wondered why she looked so shocked. Did her burn still hurt?

"Y-Your Sharingan!"

Sasuke immediately let go of her hand and looked away quickly, blinking his eyes to deactivate his doujutsu. He hadn't even realized it had activated when he thought she was in pain.

"I looked into y-your Sharingan."

Sasuke noticed she seemed to be talking to herself. She looked dazed and scared. Did his eye technique scare her that much? He had to say he was surprised, she had an eye technique of her own and he admitted it looked damn scary when activated. Maybe she thought he was going to hurt her? The thought angered him. He was trying as hard as he could where she was concerned.

He frowned when he saw her touching her burned hand, it was still slightly red and he knew it must be stinging her. He watched as she absentmindedly pushed chakra into the burn. _Medical nin-jutsu, h_e thought. He had forgotten she said she had some training as a field medic.

"You don't need to be so rattled around me Hinata. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. He stood back from her debating on what to do next. So far he had made a right mess of things. He had scared her, made her burn herself, and then scared her again. All within the last five minutes. _So much for trying to get her to settle down a bit, h_e thought. He decided sitting down at the table was a good start. Certainly he could at least do that right.

Hinata felt ashamed at her reaction. He was just trying to help her and she had shamed him.

"It's not what you t-think. It just startled me for a minute is all. Im n-not afraid of you Uchiha-san."

Sasuke quirked a skeptical eyebrow at her statement.

"Ok maybe I'm a l-little afraid," She admitted with a small smile. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own.

"What were you doing when I came in here? I thought something had happened to you. I heard you let out a scream."

"OH! I forgot! I was c-cooking the rice and I forgot about it. I had just remembered and was running to check it when you came in and scar…startled me."

Hinata walked over and lifted the lid and cringed at the dried up burnt rice.

"I think its safe to say w-we can't eat this. I'll have to start o-over."

"Hn." Was all he said as he stood up and started toward the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Hinata heard the shower turn on and breathed a sigh of relief. To say she was trying not to panic would be a huge understatement. She had looked into his Sharingan. She had looked and nothing had happened. She didn't feel any different. She didn't detect any foreign chakra. There was just nothing. _Hadn't he said the jutsu would activate when I looked into Sasuke's Sharingan, s_he thought. She briefly wondered if maybe she hadn't looked directly into his eyes, but no, she most definitely had looked. She could make out each little tomoe, three in each eye.

She figured she would just wait. If the abilities of the jutsu didn't make themselves apparent right away, then there was nothing else she could do.

The rice continued to cook while she reached into the small fridge to crab the little bit of vegetables that were there. Steamed vegetables and rice was about all she was going to accomplish at this late hour and with his limited food reserves. Either he was just really picky about his food or he didn't care at all. She didn't know how anyone could live with eating so simply all the time. Simplicity was something Hinata had in abundance but that didn't mean she wanted to eat the same four or five ingredients everyday.

She finished up the rest of their dinner and was about to layout the food on the table when she heard Sasuke leave the bathroom. She could hear him walking down the hall toward his bedroom and that's when she felt it, or heard it rather.

**_"I'll have to be careful even though I will have the element of surprise. Orochimaru has never seen that technique before, but he could easily..."_**

Hinata whipped her head around startled that Sasuke had come into the room. She looked around and searched for him but he was nowhere in sight.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

She couldn't understand what she had just heard, he had been _right_ there. She knew she had heard him walk down the hall in the other direction and she could _feel_ his chakra in the other room now that she had a moment to check, but it had sounded like he was right next to her.

**_"…the girl will be a nuisance. She better stay back in the room like I told her or…"_**

Hinata gasped eyes darting around the room like a scared rabbit. She had definitely heard Sasuke clear as day. _"I must be losing my mind, _she thought. Maybe the stress had gotten to her but she couldn't help thinking how unlikely that was. Sure she was scared and stressed but she felt perfectly fine otherwise. She had been in much worse situations as far as life threatening went. Being in Orochimaru's compound wasn't something to take lightly, but she had to admit they had pretty much left her alone and forgot about her. She really did feel fine. _Except for the fact that I'm hearing voices...Uchiha Sasuke's voice, s_he thought.

Hinata wondered what was wrong with her when she felt confused. Not the confusion she had felt earlier, this was different. It was like all of a sudden she was being overwhelmed by it. Like it was pouring into her from some kind of outside source, feelings that weren't her own but matched the ones she was already feeling, just intensified.

**_"What the hell was that? I could have sworn I just heard Hinata's voice saying my name…"_**

Hinata froze upon hearing the Uchiha saying her name, fear rippling through her. Did he just say he could hear her? Quick realization then hit her like a ton of bricks. _Oh Kami! He can hear me too, _she thought. _The jutsu! This has to be his doing._

Hinata was fast on her way to panicking when she felt anger overwhelm her. An unrestricted and pulsing anger she had never once felt in her life and she knew it wasn't her own. _Oh shit,_ she thought. _He knows. _She shrunk back further into the kitchen until she bumped the wall behind her. She felt his chakra coming at her and coming at her fast. She looked up and saw all the fierceness and anger of his Sharingan eyes.

"What have you done?!" Sasuke's eyes bored down on her as he watched her flinch and try to squirm away. He grabbed her arms preventing her from leaving, pinning her to the wall.

"I asked you a question, woman!"

"U-U-Uchiha-san I d-didn't. I mean...I…I…"

Sasuke watched as her eyes fluttered and she struggled to regain her composure. Failing she started to slip in his grasp.

"Don't you do it! You don't get to get out of this by fainting. I want to know why I can…" Sasuke tried to shake her out of it but it was to late. He was left with one unconscious Konoichi and zero answers.

* * *

Hanabi sat in her room excited as she just watched the last servant in the main house go to bed. Her father had retired over an hour ago and the only person that wasn't in bed was Neji as he wasn't home. He was probably at TenTen's and she wasn't going to wait for him to get in. She had waited long enough, she was going to look over that damn scroll now come hell or high water.

She walked down the long hall leaving the personal area of the estate. Her fathers office was right off the main entry room where they entertained guest, and it was far removed from the rest of the house so she didn't feel she needed to be especially quiet. That was her first mistake. She had reached the office and was crouching low to open the door and skulk in when…"

"What are you doing?"

"Errrr…I wasn't sleepy so I was looking for a book to read."

"A book?"

"Yes. A book."

"You do realize that the library is to the left of the main room do you not."

"Well the book I want is in father's office!" Hanabi said in the most irritated voice she could whisper.

"Right. If you really were just wanting a book you wouldn't be sneaking around Hiashi-sama's office. You would have just walked in like you always do. During the day I might add."

"Well…I didn't want to wake anybody."

Neji scoffed at her quick but obviously made up answer. It was clear she had been sneaking, which in turn only meant she didn't want to be caught.

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought you'd be with TenTen."

"Nice try on changing the subject Hanabi, but I will know why your sneaking into Hiashi-sama's office soon enough, and if you must know, I came home because tomorrow morning is Hinata-sama's funeral. I wanted to arrive with the family."

Hanabi watched Neji's mood go from teasing to pure sadness. She felt guilty that she knew about Hinata and he didn't. The guilt had been eating at her all day while she watched her family sink lower into depression over her sister's supposed death. Her father was morose. The servant's were all walking the house in complete gloom and to make matters worse, the council was already putting her succession training into motion. In short it was a complete mess.

"Oh." Hanabi looked away as she found she couldn't look Neji in the eye. "Well I'll just go in and grab the book then. Goodnight Neji-nii."

Hanabi opened the office door and made a short quick path to her Father's bookcase and stood in front of it looking every bit a person that was just browsing for a book. Neji however was unfazed as he followed her inside the office walking in step with her just a few inches behind hoping to intimidate her into giving something away.

"Have you ever heard of the term "personal space" Neji-nii?"

"I don't believe the term applies to this situation since we are sneaking and effectively breaking into Hiashi-sama's office. I merely wanted to get inside quickly so we would go unseen."

"Why don't you go to bed!"

"Why don't _you_ just tell me what's going on, you know you're not fooling anyone."

Hanabi weighed her options and knew she was in trouble. There was no way in hell Neji was going to let this go without a good reason. In her twelve year old mind she decided the truth was the best way to go. Well at least partially. If she told Neji she was on a mission for the Hokage he would respect it. If there was one thing she knew it was that Neji respected the Shinobi code. He wouldn't press her for details when he knew she couldn't give them. This, of course, was her second mistake.

"Look. I know it looks as if I'm doing something I shouldn't be, but I am in fact on a mission for the Hokage. She needed me to bring her some documents and you know as well as I that I can not reveal the details."

Neji watched amused as Hanabi seemed to think she had talked herself out of a sticky situation. Did she really think he was going to leave it at that? She was so naive. Granted maybe a short few years ago he may have respected the code, but since Tsunade saw fit to use him and his Byagugan to find her precious TonTon whenever the pig would go missing, he was less inclined to respect her wishes. Especially when it involved his family. She could go jump off the Hokage tower if she didn't like it.

"Alright, Hanabi, maybe I'll just go get Hiashi-sama. I might not be able to reveal your on a mission for the Hokage but I doubt you will get away with sneaking into his office this late at night. He probably will assume you've pulled one of your pranks…again."

"You wouldn't dare!" Hanabi hissed.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Neji smirked knowing he had won. "When have I ever hesitated in letting Hiashi-sama know anything about your miss-conduct."

"That's true enough. You're always such a big tattletale! Don't you have any shred of loyalty? We should be sticking together!

"Oh, like you were loyal to me when you put those vile chemicals in my shampoo turning my hair blue! Or the time you decided to glue all the shuriken and kunai in my weapons trunk together, and let's not forget the time you hinted about my sexuality, in front of Nara no less. You then saw fit to inform him to watch out since, "I liked them submissive", and his idle nature was sure to suit me. If that wasn't bad enough you said it in front of his teammate Ino, the biggest gossip in Konaha. I can still barely look him in the eye!"

"Ok. Ok. I get the picture. Geez, in my defense I didn't see Ino standing there. It's not my fault she told the story in the mission room later, anyway, you're not going to let this go are you?"

Neji lifted one immaculately arched eyebrow and watched her heave a heavy sigh. She was beaten.

"Fine, but you can't let anyone know Neji-nii. Not even TenTen or anyone else in Team Gai or the old rookie nine."

"Why would I tell TenTen or anyone else our private family matters. Aren't the documents your looking for Hyuuga?"

Hanabi didn't answer as she walked straight to the Hyuuga family register and pulled it off the shelf.

"This is what I'm here for."

"Your Father will _kill_ you Hanabi. If you think the time he threatened to seal you was bad, just wait…"

"Speaking of sealing. You didn't know but I was sealed that time." Neji looked at her, a confused expression lighting his face, he hadn't known about this. "Well Father was going to seal me, but Hinata was able to convince him to let her do it instead. Look at this."

Hanabi pushed the lose neck of her nightshirt down to show Neji the seal on the back of her shoulder. Neji started at the seal not believing what he was seeing when all of a sudden he realized why the Hokage wanted to see the family register.

"The register. Tsunade-sama wanted you to check it to see if you could find out why it has removed her name as heir."

"Exactly Neji-nii! We will have a chance to find out who did this and go rescue her."

Suddenly Neji felt lighter than he did in days watching Hanabi's excitement. His cousin was alive and he would have a chance to help her. To right the failure he was as her protector.

"You right. Ok, open it then and lets get this over with Hanabi."

"You don't want to wait till we give it to Tsunade-sama?"

"Do you?"

Hanabi answered by breaking the seal and unrolling it to see the top half with the main family line listed on it. There her name was, clear as day under the section of family heir. He father hadn't been mistaken about that.

"There has to be something we're missing," she said as she unrolled the rest of the scroll. "The scroll works in a very simple way and it doesn't lie. I don't see how it can…OH SHIT!"

"Hanabi language!" Neji admonished her as he saw her line of sight on the bottom of the scroll. He followed her gaze curiously and nearly jumped out of his skin at what he saw. In small type at the bottom of the scroll located under the branch family line was the name Uchiha Hinata. Neji grabbed the scroll hastily from Hanabi's hands and stared wide eyed at the name while whispering an absent minded expletive of his own. "Oh _shit_."

"Oh my god Neji. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"I don't see how it can mean anything other than that Hanabi."

"But…why? How...and why?" Hanabi asked bewildered. Out of all things she expected this definitely wasn't one of them. "I guess we don't need to wonder as to which Uchiha since the evidence that Kakashi-sensei gathered pointed towards Sound."

Neji jerked his head around and looked at Hanabi with a hateful glare.

"What did you say? There was evidence and no one told me?" Neji asked in his dangerously calm voice making Hanabi nervous.

"I just found out about it recently too." Hanabi said in the most placating voice she could muster. "The Hokage is keeping all this under wraps hoping to throw whoever did this off guard. To let them believe we think she is dead."

"Oh I think it's pretty safe to say who did this. We will go together to the Hokage's office tomorrow. Is that understood."

"H-Hai, Nii-san." Hanabi didn't dream to defy Neji when he was in the mood he was in. This was Neji the Shinobi, not her beloved cousin.

* * *

Reviews welcome…;)

_Smiley: I just wanted to say you had some good guesses on what I had thought about doing with the story in this chapter, but in the end I went other directions. Hopefully it was entertaining for you. ;)_

_Everyone Else: I hope not too many were disappointed about not seeing Itachi this chapter like they predicted. He will be arriving though, and soon. ;)_


	6. Understandings

**PLEASE NOTE: Thanks to those who have reviewed and sent me pm's on this story. I really appreciate it. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings & Spoiler Alerts:** All warnings and spoiler alerts for this story are in my profile. They are forever changing so be sure to check them out. Keep in mind some of the warnings are for future chapters that have not been published yet.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Six - Understanding**

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom to get dressed for their late dinner. He kept running the possibilities of the next day in his head. _I'll have to be careful even though I will have the element of surprise. Orochimaru has never seen that technique before, but he could easily turn the tables on me, h_e calculated.

He reached his bedroom and his thoughts wandered to Hinata. He hadn't really meant to startle her earlier. She really was jumpy for a Konoichi, and It would be a disaster if she interfered. _"The girl would be a nuisance in a fight. She better stay back in the room like I told her or I could fail trying to protect her, _he thought.

Sasuke finished putting on his pants and Shinobi sandals and was just picking up his shirt to put on when something had him jerking to attention.

**_"...losing my mind."_**

He whipped his head around his bedroom looking for the source of the voice he heard. He didn't quite make it out, it was very faint. He was about to forget everything and finish getting dressed, attributing the noise to Hinata being noisy in the kitchen when it happened again.

**"..._that I'm hearing voices. Uchiha Sasuke's voice."_**

Sasuke dropped the shirt he was holding on the floor freezing on the spot. _"What the hell was that? I could have sworn I just heard Hinata's voice saying my name...,"_ he thought as he looked about the room. Instead of finding Hinata in his room like he he should have, he found himself almost doubling over as an overwhelming sense of fear jolted upon him. It washed over him crashing like water on rocks.

He had never experienced fear like this before. When he became fearful he always went straight into anger. Anger had been his constant companion through the years. He could handle it, maybe not control it, but he was familiar with it. This fear he could not abide, it almost robbed him of his breath.

**_"Oh god! He can hear me too! The jutsu! This has to be his doing."_**

For the third time that day Sasuke froze upon hearing Hinata's voice. She could hear him, and it was because of a justu, it was _his_ doing she said. Sasuke wasn't sure what that exactly meant but he knew one thing. His Hyuuga had lied to him.

Anger overwhelmed him as he felt the foreign sense of fear subside but only slightly. He slammed through his door and flickered over to her as fast as his steps would take him. Before he knew it he was in front of her, holding her by her arms pinning her against the wall.

He was angry. Angry because she had lied to him. She had toyed with him, and damn himself, he had felt sorry for her. He thought she was the victim in this and she needed his help to try to escape. Apparently he was nothing but a fool and if there was one thing the Uchiha didn't like, it was being made a fool.

"What have you done?!" Sasuke's eyes bored down on her as he watched her flinch and try to squirm away. He grabbed her arms preventing her from leaving, pinning her to the wall.

"I asked you a question _woman_!"

Sasuke watched her try to stammer an excuse while her eyes starting fluttering. She was going to faint. Like _hell_ he was going to let that happen.

"Don't you do it! You don't get to get out of this by fainting. I want to know why I can…" Sasuke tried to shake her out of it but it was to late. He was left with one unconscious Konoichi and zero answers.

Angry, Sasuke looked down at her as doubts invaded his mind. She has placed him under some kind of jutsu. He let go of her arms, stepped away from her and watched her crash to the floor. He felt a twinge of guilt as he saw her body twist and her head bounce after hitting the floor, but he quickly pushed it down. She didn't deserve anything from him. Not after this. She had done something to him, he knew it. Admittedly he wasn't the nicest of people, and he didn't inspire trust, but he had been civil to her. Did he give her any reason to doubt he would be letting her go tomorrow?

He wrung his hand through his hair and gave a frustrated growl as he stomped to the kitchen for a glass of water. He needed to cool his head and think. She was sure to wake soon and he needed answers. It wouldn't do for him to continue to send her into fainting spells when he needed to find out what the hell had happened.

It was still unbelievable to him that she had possibly got the better of him. It wasn't only that he felt she hadn't had a chance too, but if he was honest with himself he had thought she was trustworthy. A mistake. Now he felt betrayed. They weren't friends but he had felt a sort of link with her. Whether it was that he had wanted to protect her or that they shared common ground both being in the same bad situation he wasn't sure. _Never Again, _he thought. Never again would he underestimate someone just because they seemed to be an innocent victim.

Now it seemed she was privy to his very thoughts, he couldn't imagine a more personal invasion if he tried.

* * *

Shisui traveled as fast as he could toward the last known whereabouts of his cousin. He knew he was only hours away now. Just two days ago the girl had indicated, albeit by accident, that Sasuke would be staging his revolt against the snake Sannin. If those plans still stood it would be today that it went down. It was barely past midnight, but today would be the day, and he had mere hours to find his cousin and knock some sense into him. A feat that was sure to provide difficult. He always was a stubborn bastard.

Then there was Sasuke's predicament. He knew Orochimaru's end was fast approaching, but he had underestimated Sasuke's patience. He had figured it wouldn't be for a few months yet. _I'll have to thank the girl for alerting me, though I can tell she didn't mean to, _he thought with a chuckle.

His plans would have fallen behind if not for her information. He laughed to himself as he realized he didn't even know the girls name. He really did owe her, he was already planning on finding the other Uchiha, but at least now he knew how dire the situation was about to become, and he needed to waste no time.

Shisui continued to run at a break neck pace when he caught sense of another chakra signature. A massive chakra signature. _Bingo. _He stopped his approach and let just a bit of his chakra flare as he walked towards the man sitting besides a small fire.

"You're a brave one, walking right up to me like that. Not even bothering to hide your chakra, eh?" The man said with a disturbing grin and a flash of sharp teeth.

"I saw no gain in hiding it since it was you I was looking for in the first place. Where is your partner? I have come to have a word with him."

"Ha! You expect me to just let you know like that. Who are you to think so? You look like a nobody to me."

Shisui grinned as he activated his Sharingan and watched the man's eyes widened just slightly.

"Uchiha huh. Hmmmm. He's down by the river over that way. He likes to wander off and think. Stupid if you ask me. Well get going and don't go doing anything stupid now, I don't want to be dragged into a fight just before going to bed."

"Thank you...er...Shinobi-san?"

"Kisame's the name. Tell Itachi to hurry the fuck up when your done. The less sleep he gets the more oppressive he is. Makes me want to jump off a goddamn bridge just to get away from his depressing ass."

Shisui barked with laughter at the strange man's assessment of his cousin.

"You have him pegged alright. He always was a bit too serious, though I've no room to talk. We were all like that at one point, it's an Uchiha requirement! Thanks again!" With that Shisui walked away throwing his hand up in a lazy wave while making his way down by the river. He suddenly felt nervous. He finally was going to see him, to see the best friend he hadn't come face to face with since they had tried to kill each other years before.

* * *

Hinata awakened to a deep throbbing pain. She tried to reach up and grab at her head but stopped moving when she felt that her hands were bound together. She realized she was lying on the cold stone floor on her side. Not only that, but as she opened her eyes she could see the shiny blade of a katana resting against the exposed side of her neck.

Hinata flinched away from the sword when she remembered what had happened to cause her fainting spell. She slowly turned her head from the side to look up at the face of the man holding cold steel against her throat.

"Don't speak, not yet. I'm going to back off and then your going to sit up so we can clarify a few things. Got it?"

Hinata watched Sasuke back off as he said he would, but she continued to lay on her side too scared to move. She _needed_ to move. He was glaring down at her and she knew his patience was wearing thin. Before she could even gather the strength to try to sit up he had reached down for her. She squealed as he flung her up over his shoulder, walked over to the table dumping her down onto the floor seat cushion before walking over to the other side and taking a seat of his own.

Sasuke watched her cry out in pain when he dropped her down on the floor. He could see the bruise forming on the side of her forehead where she hit her head when she fainted. A small bit of concern gathered before he became angry again to extinguish it. She wasn't getting any sympathy from him, not anymore.

"So, _princess_, I want you to tell me exactly what the fuck is going on. No stuttering or whimpering. Just tell the truth, and if I feel like your reasoning isn't satisfactory, I'll kill you. Even if I feel your reasoning is good enough, I still might kill you. I've no time for burdensome deceivers and don't think I wouldn't hesitate to be rid of you because I _know_ you lied to me."

Hinata paled as she watched him spit his words at her like she was dirt under his feet. It was then she realized how lucky she had been before. The Uchiha had a temper, a bad one, but she hadn't really been on the receiving end of it, not in this sense. Keeping the other Uchiha from him had proved to be a nasty mistake.

She was nervous and cowed in front of him before, but now she could _feel_ his anger inside of her, and she was downright terrified. She tried to calm herself and think before she spoke, it wouldn't do any good to get her self killed over her stuttering and stalling.

She quickly thought back to how Uchiha Shisui had asked her not to reveal anything if at all possible. Well, he could go drown himself. She wasn't getting herself killed over someone who had knocked her out, rudely looked at her like a piece of meat and then left her with an impossible task. Not to mention the damn jutsu, the cause of all this mess.

"Um...I-I know you're angry U-Uchiha-san, b-but I can explain."

"Really? Then by all means please continue. Far be it from me to interrupt such an eloquent response."

Hinata flushed as he took a sarcastic jab at her stuttering. She took a deep breath and continued on.

"Uchiha-san, may I a-ask you something? Something a-about your family"

Sasuke's face darkened while he took in her shaking form. He very nearly hissed when he answered her.

"What is it?"

"It's just that...are you and your b-b-brother really the only two Uchiha's left. You know of n-no others?"

"We are the only two," he said through gritted his teeth. Hinata knew she was treading on very dangerous ground.

"When we took the children back the v-village, you had left to get supplies, remember? You l-left me alone for about an hour." She waited for his response and continued when he nodded.

"I walked to a small park and had decided to s-stay there while you were gone. I wasn't there but five minutes before a m-man came and said he needed to s-speak to me. This man, he had the...he had the Sharingan, and he said his n-name was Uchiha Shisui."

Hinata jumped when Sasuke grabbed the table they were sitting at and flung it across the room with a deafening crash.

"Uchiha Shisui is DEAD! I know because my brother killed him! Your lying and you have exactly one more chance to convince me you aren't or I'll lop off your head in the next moment!"

"I-I don't know anything about that! I just know that he did have the Sharingan. He said..."

"It had to have been Itachi you fool! What did he look like, tell me now."

"The most d-distinctive things were that he was missing his right arm and eye. Other than that he looked U-Uchiha, dark hair and eye. His hair was curly and wild, l-long past his shoulders and he was tall. Taller than y-you even."

"Then Itachi was using a genjutsu on you! Don't you see he's fucking with me through you or is it that you are working with him? You! You need to tell me exactly what was said."

Hinata trembled as she became even more frightened. This Sasuke was out of control. The rage he felt for his brother overwrote all his usual calculated thinking. He was dangerous in this state and she didn't know what to do.

"It wasn't a genjustu U-Uchiha-san. I may not be the b-best Konoichi but I know a genjutsu when I see it, I have the Byakugan and it was activated the whole time. If his m-missing arm was an illusion I would still be able to see his hidden chakra pathways with my technique activated. This man's c-chakra pathways were severed and stopped at his shoulder. The missing arm and damage to his eye were not an i-i-illusion.

Sasuke paced the floor taking in the information she had just given him. What she said about the man's missing arm and the severed chakra made sense. Of course there would be no pathways were there wasn't an actual physical arm.

The only thing he could think of was that his brother has been hurt in a fight since he had last seen him. This angered him even further when he thought he would never get to fight Itachi on equal grounds, he was damaged now. What surprised him the most were the features she described. The man's hair and his height had been exactly like the Shisui he had known, though his hair had been shorter then.

He vaguely wondered if maybe another Shinobi was impersonating an Uchiha, but then again, she said she could see there was no technique on the man changing his appearance. It all just didn't make sense.

"Start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out, understand?"

Hinata nodded and began to explain what had happened. Her being put under and then waking up further in the park partially hidden. The man's silly and light attitude and request for her to watch over him. Then finally explaining he had cast some kind of jutsu on her to be activated upon seeing his Sharingan.

"Sharingan huh? That's why you were so shocked when you looked into my eyes earlier."

Sasuke stopped pacing the floor and looked down at Hinata and listened to what she was saying. For the first time since he had accosted her he really listened letting his anger slip away so he could think. She wasn't lying to him, she truly believed what she was saying, and there was no way Itachi would behave that way, illusion or no.

He instantly regretted his temper and wanted to kick himself as he took in her small trembling frame, and more importantly, her bound wrist that were starting to bruise. He walked towards her and knelt down reaching for her hands and she instantly flinched away scared of his touch. _Ok, I deserved that one,_ he thought.

"Im not going to hurt you Hinata...I...I'm...let me remove the bindings on your wrists."

Hinata looked up into his eyes searching for some kind of sign that he was deceiving her. All she saw was regret and sincerity.

"Don't look at me like that woman."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me either."

"I'm s-sorr...I mean, i should have told you, not kept things from you..."

"Hinata."

She squeaked and clamped her mouth shut while he had to hide an oncoming smirk. He thought not for the first time she really was the jumpiest Ninja he had ever seen. He finished unbinding her wrist and took a seat across from her, not to close so he wouldn't scare her. He was near in shock himself, that he could act that way to her startled him truth be told, he had lost all sight and clarity for a moment. He could have seriously hurt her and he wouldn't even know it till it was to late. This fact scared him. On top of that there was another surviving Uchiha. It was almost to much for him to take in, and this man said he was looking out for him? He wondered for how long he had been watching him.

"If what your saying is true it doesn't sounds like my cousin Shisui at all. He was always proud and serious to a fault. So much so I always wondered how he and my brother got along so well without fighting all the time. They were so much alike."

"T-This man wasn't like that as all, he was friendly and t-teased me the entire time we talked. I never once felt really threatened. E-Even when he cast the jutsu I didn't feel like my life was in d-danger."

"Hn, in any case we need to determine what it is this justu exactly does. He said he wanted us to not separate correct?"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "He a-also said that we would know what the j-jutsu does in time."

Sasuke thought to himself about the effects they had already felt. He could feel her emotions, even now. He thought back to how he could hear her thoughts earlier and listened. He could hear nothing, only feel her apprehension. It rolled off him in waves making him feel nervous himself. If he had to live the next hours or god forbid days of his life feeling scared and meek he would kill himself, he needed to fix this _now_.

"I can't hear you anymore, have you heard me at all since the first few times?"

"N-No, not since you came in here and...asked m-me about it."

_Asked indeed,_ Sasuke thought.

"The jutsu was cast to make us stay in close proximity to each other correct? Let's just see what happens when I walk away from you then."

With that Sasuke walked to the other side of the room. He heard nothing. He decided to get a bit more distance so he walked out of his chamber door and started down the hallway of the compound, and still he heard nothing. He was about fifteen feet away when it started. He could hear her. Quietly at first but the more distance he put between her and himself the louder it became. He walked on a few more feet and then grabbed his ears doubling over in shock of the sheer volume of it. He heard Hinata scream, whether inside of his head or outside he didn't know. He whipped around and started to run back to her.

The closer he got the quieter her voice became in his head until it dissipated all together. All that was left were the slight emotions radiating off of her, mostly shock and pain. He stood there looking at her holding her own ears and the terrible truth smacked him waking him up like one of Naruto's punches.

They truly were stuck together. If all the justu did was cause them to hear each other then he could learn to function around that for the time being while they went their separate ways, but this, this physical incapacity to function as the voice became louder and louder would not do at all. He was stuck with this girl, and it looked like he had his cousin to thank for it.

* * *

Itachi sat on a rock overlooking the moving river. He wasn't meditating or "acting like a fucking statue" as his partner called it. He was just thinking, day dreaming really. He sometimes would think about Konoha, sad over the fact he would never walk through it's gates as a free man. He would think about his brother and wonder what he was doing in Sound.

He always wondered if there was something he could have done differently when it came to Sasuke. The answer was no, he always did what he thought was "right at the time", which to be honest, frequently resulted in just one more horrible outcome. Like his little brother now being the apprentice of one of the most disgusting men in the Shinobi world.

Itachi froze in his thoughts as he felt a small flare of chakra. A chakra flare wasn't enough to have him stunned, no, it was the owner of the chakra that he felt that had him rooted to where he stood. "That's impossible." he whispered absently.

"Not nearly as impossible as you think, Itachi. Don't look so surprised cousin, you look as if you've seen a ghost."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the impossible figure of his best friend he had murdered years before. "I Don't know who you are, or how your holding this illusion, even now with my Sharingan I can not detect it, but I suggest you drop it now before I become angry."

"Angry? You Itachi? You mean you have more emotional ranges that just morose and well...morose?" Shisui smirked as he saw Itachi's eyes widen just a fraction. Only he would be able to detect it, it was an old joke between the two of them. He must have said those words to Itachi a hundred times or more while growing up even though they both knew Itachi had been a lot less stoic in his youth.

"I can see your surprised to see me. I can't say I blame you seeing as how last time we saw each other you were leaving me face down in a stream of water to drown."

Itachi flinched and Shisui instantly regretted his careless words. He hadn't come to open old wounds. He had done his fair share of damage to Itachi and they needed to put this behind them, for both of their sakes.

"Don't mistake my words, I'm not here for revenge. What happened between us was inevitable at the time and I know that. We were both loyal to our separate causes and too blind to come to an understanding. I don't regret it. It's made me who I am and I like myself now infinitely more than I ever did back then."

Itachi watched Shisui smile at him, not just smile but grin from ear to ear, the look totally foreign on his once stoic friends face. Shisui would have never been caught dead with such an expression before.

"You're different," Itachi said and Shisui knew he meant more than just the obvious fact that he was missing and eye and an arm.

"I am, like I said I have changed and I regret nothing, but this is not why I came to you. I've come to talk to you about Sasuke and his new wife."

Itachi's eyes flew wide open at the elder Uchiha's statement.

"Sasuke has a...wife?"

"Yes a wife! She's a cute little thing too and she's a Hyuuga if you can believe that. Don't ask me how they came to be married, I need to talk to you about other matters first. I promise I will tell you all I know, and also tell how I am still alive in due time. Right now we have a more pressing issue. Did you know Itachi that Sasuke, in just a few hours is planning to overthrow Orochimaru?"

Itachi wasn't surprised at the news, he always knew his younger brother had no intention of becoming Orochimaru's vessel.

"I am not surprised that he is talking action, though I am a bit disturbed at the timing. Am I to believe that this has something to do with his new...wife?"

"I told you I'd tell you about her in due time! Though I admit I don't know much. Right now I want to talk to you about the incredible cock up that is the plan you have created, to have Sasuke seek revenge against you. I'm not even going to pretend to begin to know what you are thinking."

"I need Sasuke to become strong, to be able to protect himself. He was not safe, not even in the village."

"Ok I get that, I really do Itachi, but don't you think, like always your being just a bit melodramatic now that he is grown up? He isn't a child anymore. I _know_ you weren't the only one there the night of the Uchiha massacre, even with all your talent their is no way you could have felled every Uchiha in the compound. I also know about Madara, about Danzo, and the council's orders despite the Thirds opposition. I understand now you were double agent for Anbu and the Third."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I was there! I was dragged by Danzo's Black Ops from the stream you left me in to an underground bunker and mutilated. He took both my right eye and arm! Right now they are both implanted on him. My Sharingan inside of that bastard! We were both had Itachi. You think you know of all that Madara has done, but you don't know the half of it, and the only reason I stand alive before you today is my special ability of mind control with my Sharingan."

"I don't understand," Itachi whispered in confusion trying to take in all that Shisui was saying.

"I know you don't. We have a lot of information to swap, but right now we need to get to Sasuke before it's to late. We, as in me and you Itachi, are going to go to him and have a talk, about everything. You are going to tell him the truth even if I have to drag you there with my one and only arm."

"I have no intention of doing such a thing Shisui. My plans are working out fine, they are..."

"They are what? Are you telling me you meant for Sasuke to have been half raised by the most demented man ever to come out of Konoha? That you meant for him to become such an angry stilted man that he can barely lead a normal life? That you meant for him to never have anything remotely akin to happiness, not even something as simple as a friend!" Shisui shouted at Itachi as he tried to regain control over his emotions. He never understood this plan of Itachi's, in his mind all it did was alienate the two brothers and made Sasuke an unhappy child, an enemy of his own village.

"Look, I know you did everything you could have done back then, and your reasoning behind making Sasuke stronger made sense, to you, but he already is one of the strongest men in the five Shonobi nations. At the time you didn't have much of a choice but to leave and become a missing-nin after the massacre, I understand it was your trade off to keep Sasuke safe, but things are different now. It's time for a new plan and new action. There is new leadership now. Danzo and the two councilors who instigated the massacre still live yes, but the new Hokage doesn't hold much weight in what they say and almost always goes against their opinions. Even more so than the Third did. On top of that the Hokage is especially attached to that Naruto kid Sasuke was teammates with. I know you know he is hell bent on bringing him home, and the Hokage is inclined to let him search for him. Sasuke has a chance to live a normal existence, _hell_ we have a chance too. I can't even begin to tell you just how fucked up Sasuke is. I have been watching him for a long time and he has exactly three settings. Bored, slightly amused and angry. Itachi, anger that is so extreme it clouds all of his judgment, and that is dangerous and you know it."

"You do not understand, it is to late for me Shisui. Even if I wanted to do as you say I am too ingrained in the Akatsuki organization. I do everything I can to stop them from nearing Konoha. I even have the task to capture the Kyuubi, but my time runs short and I can not delay even that for much longer. I am fortunate to have a partner who does not care if I...delay the missions, but I..."

Shisui watched Itachi abruptly stop talking his hand flying to his mouth as a wave of coughing hit him. He could do nothing but look on in horror as blood splashed from between Itachi's slender fingers onto the ground before him. He activated his Sharingan to take a look and he gasped. He was too angry to notice earlier, but now that he got a good look at Itachi in the moonlight his old friend was gaunt. Even through the robe he could see his cousin was not the fit man he used to be.

"What's the matter with you? Your chakra is in...I can only explain it as chaos."

Itachi regained his composure from his coughing spell and pulled a small bottle of what Shisui assumed to be medicine out of his pack. He was proven correct when his cousin swallowed two of the pills and he watched as Itachi's chakra seemed to settle slightly.

"Itachi, what was that. That medicine, is it some kind of cure for what I'm seeing? Your entire chakra is in a state of flux. I'm not a Hyuuga, but even I can see it's not natural."

"This is what I meant by not having time. This disease that is eating away at my body Shisui, has put a limit on what I can do with my time here. It does not matter what happens to me. Sasuke will kill me, he will become the strong Shinobi I want him to be, and I will have completed the purpose I have set for my short life."

"What the hell is that Itachi! You saying there is no cure for this? And listen to yourself, don't you get just how fucked up it is to make your own little brother _kill_ you! I've already told you he's one of the strongest Shinobi in the five nations. There is no need for this anymore! Enough of that for now. Tell me what the medics said, what exactly is wrong with you?"

"It does not matter what the medic's say Shisui, I have planned my life to end by Sasuke's hand and I..."

"ENOUGH! You...Itachi you...you don't even know if it can be cured do you, you haven't even seen a proper medic have you? My god! You have purposely been just treating the symptoms in order to get you by until your fight with Sasuke. Tell me I'm wrong and you wouldn't do something so stupid. Itachi tell me!"

Shisui watched while Itachi just stared at him not denying anything he had just said. It was unbelievable, the bastard had purposely ignored treating his illness on the grounds he was going to die soon anyway. In Shisui's eyes there was only one person responsible for completely messing up the lives of his only remaining family. Uchiha Madara. He was going to make sure he paid with his life someday, someday very soon.

"We are getting off track as to why I have come. I don't have the time to explain everything now. I need for us to head back for Sound now. I promise Itachi that if you come with me, I will explain everything in detail as we travel. There are things you don't know, about Madara and the Konoha council order's years ago. Just give me this chance to convince you, ne? If not then you can have your showdown with Sasuke, it shouldn't matter whether it's in two days or in two months anyway right?"

Itachi's eyed his old friend wearily. Shisui's concern for his illness had taken all the fight he had in him. If he was suspicious of him before, but he now no longer was. He has seen the fear and anger from his friend at his refusal to take care of himself, and he knew he was genuinely concerned. What if he was right about Madara. Itachi thought he knew everything there was to know about that night, about the man that had helped him orchestrate the whole thing. Maybe he didn't know as much as he thought he did.

"I will go with you, and as you say, listen to your story, but I do not promise to follow any plans you have come up with. You obviously have been planning this for a long time."

"Itachi, you always were a stubborn bastard, but that's what I liked about you. Come on let's go, errr, did you need to tell you partner we are going?"

"It comes to my attention that you must have let what little Shinobi skills you had lax, if even you can not feel the massive chakra that is Kisame standing behind that tree not even fifteen feet to your right."

Shisui whipped his head around to see the large mist nin come out from behind the tree. His jaw almost dropped. He had obviously been listening the entire time, and in his own anger and concern for Itachi he hadn't even realized it. _Well I'll be damned,_ he thought.

"Will it be ok? Leaving your _Akatsuki_ partner here knowing where we are going and what we are doing?"

"You need not worry about Kisame, he has secrets of his own that he does not wish revealed, is that not right Kisame?"

"Hmph! You know to much for your own good Itachi, and if you weren't in the exact same position I'm in I would have killed your depressing ass long ago."

"You would have tried... and failed." Itachi smirked at his partner and started to walk back to camp to gather his things for the trip to Sound.

Shisui watched the jovial banter go on between his cousin and the enormous man in bewilderment. Did Itachi just...make a joke? Maybe he wasn't the only one to have changed.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke sat staring at each other over the space that had once been the kitchen table. Sasuke had obliterated it in his fit just an hour before.

They had just finished cleaning up the mess when they sat to discuss the plans for the battle to come. Everything had changed now. He wouldn't be able to leave her behind when he went off to defeat Orochimaru. He also couldn't have her under foot while he was fighting the man. Everything was a mess.

"Timing is going to be most important Hinata. I need for you to keep an eye on how far apart we are and maintain a five to 10 foot distance. I can function with just your feelings upon me, barely, but I can't fight when your thoughts are blaring in my head at a painful volume. Do you understand? You _can not_ break out of that measure. The fight could take on quite a bit of surface area and I need for you to remain vigilant and keep up. I won't be able to fight and pay attention to you at the same time."

"Yes, I understand Uchiha-san." she said slightly miffed he thought she couldn't even handle that much.

"Let's also get one more thing straight. I have decided that I'm going to trust you, to give you the benefit of the doubt where all this is concerned, despite the fact of you keeping things from me. I know I have been...unfair in my judgment of you, and you were probably scared to tell me, but you know as a Shinobi you don't give respect that isn't earned. I think tonight with you trusting me with your information about Shisui, I can also trust you to keep your word to me as well, and next time I doubt you... I will simply talk to you about it first, before I come to a conclusion, and hopefully you will do the same. Well, that's all I wanted to say."

Hinata nodded her head, understanding that the Uchiha had just apologized for his treatment of her in his own stilted way. He regretted his earlier actions and she could see that. He wasn't a bad man just, extremely misguided by his need for anger and revenge against his brother. Well if he was extending an olive branch to her she wasn't going to refuse it, she couldn't do that to him when she could see how hard it was for him to say the things he had just said.

"It's time we go to bed. I want to put this plan into action before noon and its already two am." Sasuke stood up and started to walk toward the bed chamber. He noticed Hinata was starting to lay down on the floor with the floor cushion under her head as a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm getting some rest Uchiha-san, l-like you said."

"You can't possibly think I'm going to sleep in the bedroom with you out here can you? I'll never get any rest with your thoughts invading my head. We will have to maintain a closer range, that should be obvious even to you."

Hinata blushed at what he was suggesting. There was no way she would ever be able to sleep with this man laying next to her. He wasn't even wearing a shirt for Kami's sake.

"Umm...r-really I'll be fine out here so..."

"I'm telling you that it's not going to happen Hinata. I don't want you to be floating around inside of my head. My thoughts are...private." Sasuke became amused as he watched the girl blush ten shades of red. He smirked as he realized just how innocent she really was and couldn't help but goad her a bit.

"It's just a bed Hinata. I never realized you were such a pervert as to think such things._ I'm_ only talking about going to sleep and here you are having dirty thoughts, I'm shocked."

"I...I...I...I w-w-wasn't t-t-thinking...I...can you at least put a shirt on!"

Sasuke nearly laughed out loud as she blurted out her feelings, she hadn't stuttered the request at all. Apparently the girl could get her thoughts out correctly if she raised her voice a bit in embarrassment or frustration. _Interesting, _he thought.

He sighed as he started to make his way to the bedroom. He could feel her trail behind him, embarrassment and fear radiating off her. It was making him feel fidgety. He reached the room and picked up the shirt he dropped on the floor earlier putting it on over his head.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes looking at her as she did the same. Once finished they both stood on either side of the bed staring at each other. Hinata feeling the unusual feeling of annoyance and Sasuke panic, each of their emotions siphoning off of each other.

Sasuke pulled his hand through his hair knowing this wasn't going to work. The girl was going to fidget and squirm all night and he was going to feel all of her panic and wayward emotions keeping him awake as well. He came to a quick decision and walked around the bed in quick strides making his way over to her.

He saw Hinata start in alarm because he was coming toward her. He walked over and grabbed her by her upper arms guiding her back onto the bed, he would admit later, it was a stupid thing to do. She had completely got the wrong idea and had, of course, panicked. He was leaning down over her his face, now only an inch away from hers, and just as he was about to activate his sharingan to put her into a restful sleep the girl had struck.

He stepped back shocked as his left arm hung loosely at his side completely numb. She had just attacked him!

"What the _hell_ Hinata! I was trying to help you go to sleep with my Sharingan."

Hinata looked up at him sheepishly not knowing what to say. She had panicked at his close proximity and really, it was his own fault. He should have told her his plans before hand. Who just gets in someones face like that and doesn't expect retaliation of some sort.

"I-I'm sorry, you j-just surprised me! You s-should have just said something Uchiha-san!"

"Will my arm be normal by morning! I can't fight like this you know!"

"I c-can undo it. Here s-sit down and I'll re-open the t-tenketsu I closed."

Sasuke walked over and sat down on the bed cautiously. The girl had attacked him so fast he didn't even know what had happened. She was like a hell cat in a kittens disguise. Well he wouldn't make that mistake again, he liked the use of his arms thank you very much.

Hinata smiled a bit as she watched the almighty Uchiha sit down on the bed about two feet further away than necessary, eying her like he was afraid of her.

"I can't fix your arm i-if I can't reach you Uchiha-san."

"Hn," he grunted. He new that the Hyuuga's were a formidable clan but he didn't expect the _princess_ to be so quick. There was that and the fact that her attack had hurt dammit. His arm was still burning slightly, where he _could feel_ it anyway. He scooted a little closer to her and almost sighed in audible relief as she began to open his closed tenketsu.

When she was finished she had a small smile on her face and he could feel she was no longer as apprehensive as she was a few minutes ago about sharing the same bedroom.

"Do you think you can to sleep now without the aid of my Sharingan?"

"Yes," she whispered looking over to him.

Sasuke felt a weird sensation in his stomach as he looked into her wide eyes staring at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"I-I'm sor..." she started.

"I told you not to apologize," he said looking away.

"Yes," she said, hiding her amusement behind her small hands. She couldn't help but feel like they had maybe come to a small understanding. It might not be friendship, but it was a start.

* * *

Reviews welcome… ;)


	7. Heart to Hearts

**PLEASE NOTE: Thanks to those who have reviewed and sent me pm's on this story. I really appreciate it. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings & Spoiler Alerts:** All warnings and spoiler alerts for this story are in my profile. They are forever changing so be sure to check them out. Keep in mind some of the warnings are for future chapters that have not been published yet.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Seven - Heart to Hearts**

* * *

Hinata awoke slowly and almost smiled before a wave of pain jolted through her body. She tried to move off the bed carefully noticing how stiff she was. All night she had slept like a statue hardly relaxing at all. She would have been mortified if she were to wake up having wandered to far over onto the Uchiha's side of the bed, so she had slept unnaturally stiff and straight as a board all night. She might have felt silly if she couldn't see that he was sleeping the same exact way. Completely ridged with his hands upon his chest. Almost like he was afraid to move from the two foot area that he was his side of the bed.

Hinata stood up the rest of the way and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She had the sneaking suspicion that Sasuke was awake but was waiting for her to leave so he didn't have to talk to her just yet. So she obliged him. Not even five minutes had gone by when she excited the bathroom ready for the day and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast when her suspicions were confirmed. She could hear the closing of the bathroom door.

Things were sure to be awkward, she knew that. Just because they had come to an agreement yesterday to be truthful with each other, didn't mean the Uchiha was going to start acting like the over friendly Kiba any time soon. They were absolutely nothing alike, well, except for maybe their temper, other than that she could never see Sasuke doing the things that Kiba did. The image of Sasuke riding on the back of Akamaru while he was in the middle of his dynamic marking sent Hinata into a fit of laughter. The thought was just absurd.

"What's so funny?

Hinata almost dropped the plate she had in her hand when she was startled out of her daydream. "U-Uchiha-san! I didn't hear you come in. G-Good morning. Umm, I was just thinking about Kiba. "

"Hn. I can see why you would be laughing then."

"Don't be mean Uchiha-san. Kiba and Akumaru both almost lost their lives trying to bring you back all those years ago when you left. I miss him, and the rest of my team and friends."

Sasuke pursed his lips while a feeling of irritation washed over him. Whether it was her feelings or his it didn't matter, she had dealt him a swift set down when it came to taking up for her teammate and he wasn't enjoying the feeling. He wasn't accustomed to being talked back too. He also couldn't help but notice she hadn't stuttered once during the scolding. _She must care a lot for her teammates, _he thought. He then felt like a prize idiot. Of course she cared, wasn't it natural to want to protect those you called friends and teammates? It may never had been a feeling he wanted, but he understood at least that much.

His attention came back to the present when he saw her handing him a plate with simple rice balls on it. Of course she had made his share. It would never occur to someone like her to leave him out of anything or to demand that he take his turn at cooking the meals.

"You don't have to do this you know. I'm perfectly capable of making my own breakfast," Sasuke said almost cringing as the last word came out of his mouth.

He had been around her for not ten minutes and he had already insulted her teammate, and now he was being as ass just to be an ass and he knew it. He could just imagine her standing there embarrassed thinking she had over stepped her bounds in making him breakfast, an apology waiting on her lips. It was because of this thought he was surprised when he looked up into her face and saw her still standing in front of him, holding out the plate of food with a smile on her face. He took his plate of food and started eating not saying another word, lest he stick his foot in his mouth...again.

Hinata on the other hand almost breathed a sigh of relief when he took the plate and stopped giving her grief so she could think. The day before Hinata had a made a small discovery about Uchiha Sasuke. He said things he didn't mean, and he said them often. For all of his good looks and quick wit the boy was a social disaster, much like herself, only in a completely different way. He leaned towards sarcasm and tried to maintain an icy exterior, but he was governed by his emotions and was quick to fire up. As a result he stuck his foot in his mouth more often than not, and then didn't know the proper avenue out of the mess he would create without falling back on sarcasm and cruelty.

This would all be different if he didn't care of course, but he did. When he cut her down he felt guilty, and when he had accused her of plotting and had hurt her, he had felt remorse. Now he was doing it again. He didn't know how to take her kindness so he responded to it the only way he knew how, by being a jerk.

She figured he thought that if he distanced himself somehow by acting this way, it would be of benefit to him. That was when she came to her conclusion. Uchiha Sasuke needed a friend, and while she was with him she was going to do her best to show him that he didn't have to only depend on himself in this world. That not everyone would abandon or hurt those they cared about to gain things like power.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy. He was going to push her to her limits. She would probably cry and want to give up at some point, but if there was one thing Hinata was, it was determined. She was incredibly loyal and would try her best when she set herself up for a task. This time it just happened to be the unreachable Uchiha.

With those thoughts she continued to eat with a disturbed frame of mind. Who would have ever thought she would try to befriend this boy. Who would have ever thought she would be _married_ to him for that matter. She new everyone at home would be shocked. She vowed to keep the marriage under wraps as best she could until she could confer with the Hokage. The last thing she needed was a massive scandal on her hands when she returned home, or for Neji to find out about it too soon...or ever.

* * *

"_What_ did you just say to me? She's married to WHO!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama."

Hanabi stood in front of the Hokages desk watching Neji explain what they had discovered from the scroll. They had all just attended Hinata's "funeral" and everyone in the room was little on edge. It wasn't everyday you lied to your family, friends, and comrades about something of this magnitude. Hanabi especially felt bad for Kurenai who had just lost Asuma a few months before, and now was having to deal with the loss of Hinata. She hadn't been able to look woman in the eye when she had expressed her condolences to the family.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. Hinata's name is no longer under the main house as heir to the clan, because she has married. Therefore she has been moved to branch house? Someone explain how this is even possible...now! SHIKAMARU!"

"yes, Hokage-sama. Hinata and Sasuke are both underage, not being twenty for a few years yet. The only way a marriage could have taken place is if they had their parent's consent, in writing, on the actual marriage contract."

"Well we know Hiashi didn't waltz into Sound to give the bride away, and Fuguku has been dead for years!"

"They only thing that makes sense is if there was a pre-arranged agreement Hokage-sama. Something that had been signed by the guardians of Hinata and Sasuke prior to the Uchiha Massacre. This would be seen as legal permission to marry when they signed the marriage contract."

"Let me get this straight, Shikamaru. Your saying there was some kind of marriage contract between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga before all this happened? Unbelievable! Hanabi, Neji, did either of you know anything about this? Was there anything said at all about an arranged marriage?"'

"No, but I can't say it surprises me. Father would hardly have brought it up would he? The Uchiha were obliterated in the worst way possible, and on top of that the man he engaged his daughter too turned traitor."

"This is ridiculous! How could Hiashi have aligned his eldest daughter to the Uchiha clan in such a way that she would lose her clan status once married, she was the heir for god sake! The marriage contract had to have placed her into Sasuke's clan for her to lose her rights as Heir. It just doesn't make sense, and where did Sound get their filthy hands on the contract. Did the Uchiha have it in his possession when he left?"

Tsunade was perplexed. It was the last thing she had expected when she saw Hanabi, Neji and Shikamaru walk through her door still garbed in their funeral attire.

She wanted answers and the only person that was going to be able to give them was Hiashi himself. While finding out that his daughter was still alive was sure to please the clan head, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him his daughter had eloped with a notorious criminal.

"Damn! I don't see any other choice but to bring Hiashi into this. Shikamaru, I want a team ready to go at a moments notice for when we have more information. Temari is here on a "loan" of sorts for a few weeks, so you can take her, who else do you need? Before you say anything Neji there is no way in _hell_ I'm letting you go, the last thing I need is for you to lose your head fighting the Uchiha in some misguided attempt to protect Hinata's honor. Well...Shikamaru?"

"Choji is gone on clan business but I'd like to take Ino. She's a perfect match for the mission as spying and interrogation are her forte."

"Ino huh. I don't know Shikamaru. She hasn't been up to par since Asuma's death, and today at the funeral she looked like she did weeks ago before she started to heal. Hinata's supposed death has obviously dealt her another blow. I don't know if she's ready."

"This is also a reason I would like to bring her. She is still happy and as outgoing as ever, but she has lost her confidence. Knowing that Hinata is really alive and having a goal to help her friend, I'm hoping this will bring her around. I know Ino will give her best if it is to help Hinata."

"Won't she be a hindrance to the team in that state?" Neji asked. "What about her obsession with the Uchiha? What if that also clouds her judgment on the mission. Don't look at me like that Nara, this is my cousin were talking about, and these are valid questions I'm asking."

Shikamaru bristled at the fact that his teammate was being insulted. He knew Neji had a right to ask, especially with Ino's behavior on missions lately, but it didn't irritate him any less.

"Ino is not "obsessed with the Uchiha" anymore that I am. She had a school girl crush on him. To be honest I think it was more of a rival issue with Sakura than anything. I know she was hurt when Sakura stopped being her best friend and declared them to be rivals over a boy. I can't help but think a lot of her "crush" was she was able to maintain some sort of relationship with her former best friend by competing with her. Can you honestly say you have heard Ino say anything about the Uchiha since he's left except to maybe comfort Sakura and Naruto?"

"Hn." Neji didn't have the past with Ino that Shikamaru did, but he wanted to make sure the girl could be counted on. He admitted he hadn't seen her moon over the Uchiha since he left, or any other boy for that matter. They had only worked together once or twice, though she was a friend of TenTens. He thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage made her final decision.

"I'll take your silence as acceptance of Ino on Shikamaru's team Hyuuga! Go and bring Ino here, you can talk to her on the way, gauge her for yourself. Hanabi, you go after your father, I want all of you back here as soon as possible. One more thing before you all go. I'd like to make your mission a four man team Shikamaru, take Shino as well, he can keep his cool in this situation, unlike Kiba who would try to kill the Uchiha upon seeing him. Shikamaru you can pick up Shino on your way to get Temari. All of you hurry, we have a lot of planning to do and I want your team ready to go at the first hint of anything Uchiha Sasuke!

* * *

Ino was sweeping the aisles in the Yamanaka family flower shop when Neji walked in. To say she was surprised to see the Hyuuga clan prodigy in her flower shop was an understatement, but Ino being Ino, she recovered quickly.

"Neji-san! What a surprise! Are you here to maybe find some flowers for a certain weapons mistress? Between you and me I know she likes daffodils."

Neji tried not to cringe as the blonde girl winked at him. Her outgoing attitude had always thrown him off, that and apparently his supposed secret relationship with TenTen really wasn't a secret at all and possibly hadn't been...ever. He would have to speak to TenTen about it.

"I'm here in an official capacity Ino-san. The Hokage has sent me to bring you to the tower, you're to be briefed for an upcoming mission."

"Oh. So what are we talking about? C-Rank, B-Rank? Come on Neji-san, you can tell me!"

Neji watched annoyed as the girl bubbled around him. He knew she was aware he wasn't allowed to divulge mission details in advance, but here she stood, or no correction, bounced, asking him for details that weren't his to give.

Observing the girl an idea suddenly struck Neji. He had thought about the best way to gauge her state of mind as he walked over to her shop, but he had yet to think of a way when suddenly it hit him. All he had to do was tell her the truth and judge her reaction, or part of the truth anyway.

"I can't divulge all the details as you know, but your mission has to do with Uchiha Sasuke...Ino-san."

Neji watched as she stiffened and all traces of happiness slid off of her features. He had obviously struck a nerve.

"What..did you say? Sasuke-kun? What has happened? Does Sakura know of this, is she ok?"

She went from shocked to worried in matter of seconds and Neji started to feel a bit guilty when she was all concern for her friend and nothing else. Apparently what Nara said was the truth, everything she had said was revolved around her concern for her friends. Nothing to indicate she would have selfish motives if sent on the mission. He also noticed she was starting to ask more questions so he decided to answer her before she could begin her tirade.

"I can't tell you that, she doesn't, and she's fine. Does this pacify you long enough for us to walk to the tower?"

"Y-yes...let's go. I can lock up on the way out. I know you can't give me any information. To be honest I'm surprised you said as much as you did, but please tell me this, does Naruto know of this?"

Neji shook his head no while he studied the girl. She was indeed more serious than she had been in their previous encounters. Normally she would have just bounced around him demanding information not caring for much but satisfying her own curiosity. He decided to try to feel her out one more time.

"He doesn't know Ino-san. This is a very sensitive mission and only a select few know, but what about you? I would have thought you would be more concerned about the Uchiha than Sakura or Naruto. Didn't you love him at one time yourself?"

Neji expected several different reactions from the girl, but the Hyuuga was genuinely startled when she started laughing and clapped him hard on the back.

"Oh that! I did have an interest in Sasuke when we were children, he was cute and mysterious. All the girls liked him of course, but I never did know him well. I admit I was shocked when Sakura and I abandoned each other for Sasuke-kun. What else could I do but become her Rival, ne?"

Neji nodded understanding as they continued their walk through the village. He noticed she had a small smile on her face. She was obviously remembering fond memories, not bitter ones.

"Actually, after a while I realized it wasn't even Sasuke-kun I was interested in. To be honest he reminded me of a man I once met, and from there on, I guess I just had a foolish crush on him since he resembled that person. It was stupid really, I was in my first year of the academy, a child when I met that man, I didn't even learn his name, but he made a big impact on me even then. Neji-san, do you believe in first loves?"

Neji whipped his head around to look at her and realized she was teasing him. She obviously was highly amused at making him uncomfortable.

"Hn..."

"Oh is that so Neji-san, I'll have to let TenTen know you said so!"

With that Neji let himself relax and cracked a smirk of his own while she laughed at his expense. He guessed he could understand why his girlfriend and cousin chose to befriend the girl. She was obviously a loyal and mischievous soul. Being the cousin of Hyuuga Hanabi, he understood that type well enough.

* * *

"I thought you two were leaving last night? Now I have to eat breakfast with two Uchiha bastards instead of just one." Kisame grumbled as he sat down next to the campfire stoking it back to life.

"Well _excuse_ me for being tired! I only ran here for two days straight trying to catch up with the two of you! It will be another two day run back to Orochimaru's compound so I needed to sleep for a few hours."

"Hmph! There's no need to get all dramatic _princess_! We wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep. I swear all you Uchiha look like women anyway."

"Whaaaaa? Why don't you shove it Mist-nin!"

"HA! Shove it? Your making it to easy Uchiha, do you really want me to reply to that one?"

"Shisui."

"What Itachi?!"

"Shut up."

"The bastard started it! Did you hear what he said! It's probably as close to women he's ever gotten anyway! Just look at him, he's blue for Kami's sake!"

"Are you saying that we do indeed look like women?"

"Hell no!"

"Then shut up so we can go. It is well past ten, and as you keep saying, we have a long way to go. Get your gear together."

Itachi stood up and gathered the rest of his gear preparing to leave while listening to Shisui's grumbling. It had only been for one night but he was tired of Kisame's and Shisui's bickering. He knew he was close to losing his temper and that never ended well. Part of it was nervousness, he was of course antsy to see his brother after so long. He knew Shisui's plan would not go the way he wanted it to go. His brother was hot headed and he would charge him the moment he saw him, no questions asked, and no time for a heart to heart.

Still, he had a lot to learn on the way to Sound. His cousin probably had a plan all laid out already. He also couldn't wait to hear how Shisui survived their fight years before. Itachi had confirmed his death with his own Sharingan. As he laid on his bed roll last night he thought of a few theories on how Shisui managed to survive, but none of them explained how he had come to be disfigured. Shisui had said it was Danzo's doing and that he now had his Sharingan. If this was true then Itachi didn't know what to think, he had obviously been played and lied to even more than he knew.

"You ready?"

Itachi looked up to see Shisui waiting. He nodded his head in response to his cousin and walked over to say his final goodbyes to his partner.

"I do not know if we will meet again. Once I leave and make my presence known to my little brother I will either have to fight him or I will stay by his side. Either way I am done with Akatsuki, I have done all I can from this end anyway. I know you will not listen, but you know what is about to happen within the organization, you would do well to leave as well, soon you will be caught in the middle and will be of no use to anyone if you wind up dead Kisame."

"Heh! You trying to say your worried about me?" The tall blue man clapped his hand on Itachi's back so hard it nearly made the smaller man lose his balance, but he was Uchiha Itachi and he didn't have a clumsy side, doing something like falling over was just out of the question.

"I'll be fine, you just take care of your own ass! I have a feeling we will be meeting again. Akatsuki or not. It's not as if we are enemies, for now anyway."

Itachi smirked up at Kisame while he watched the bigger man flash him a toothy smile. If he was anybody else he might have been unnerved.

"Oh come on! Are you going to give each other a kiss goodbye next? You two are gunna make me blush if you don't knock it off!"

Itachi whipped around and glared at his cousin for all he was worth. He was fixing to grab Shisui and start walking when Kisame intervened.

"Itachi's really not my type, he's too serious. You on the other hand, you remind me of a lean luscious blond who has an affinity for fire, he had a mouth on him too, right Itachi?"

"Hn..."

"Huh?" Shisui asked. "Oi, why are you walking towards me. Don't come over here you fish freak! Itachi! Oi! Tell him to fuck off!"

Itachi almost laughed out loud at the sight of Kisame stalking towards Shisui waggling his eyebrows, the latter completely startled by the mist-nins approach. He wasn't worried though, he knew Kisame was just messing around, that and he knew Shisui had the best flicker technique he had ever seen. If he wanted to get away he certainly would.

Just as he was about to tell them to knock it off Shisui flickered behind him getting away from Kisame. He looked up at Kisame and smirked at the man's surprised face.

"Damn! You're fast _princess_! Just as well, I don't think the wife would appreciate me picking you up."

"You're married?! HA! Are you serious, who the hell would marry you! Your wife must be..."

"Shisui"

"What Itachi?"

"Shut up"

"Fine lets go! I want to make it to sound before anything drastic happens. See you fish freak!" Shisui walked on away from the camp. He knew Itachi would catch up in a minute when he was done talking to his now x-partner. He thought about how he should tell his cousin his plans. He needed to be careful or things would go south quickly. Itachi was stubborn and Sasuke was hot headed. He didn't know how the hell he was going pull this one off. Maybe with the help of the newest Uchiha, he could get her to help him in his plans, she seemed the type willing to help reconcile the brothers.

He continued walking on when he felt Itachi's presence come up directly behind him then speed up to fall into step beside him. He figured he was better off just getting the dreaded conversation out of the way now versus later so he decided to begin.

"So, I guess you want to know just how the hell I survived our fight huh? It's a long story so try not to interrupt. I also don't want to hear any apologizing or guilt coming from you. I know that what I was doing at the time was stupid. Betraying our village to help our family in their plans. I was young but I still knew better. You had every right to attack me that day. I wouldn't listen to what you were saying Itachi."

"No, we are both to blame for not listening to each other, you also tried to speak to me about the treachery of the Konaha council and I did not listen. I don't see how anything could have been any different between us at the time. We each had our own sides. I will not insult you and apologize for that day. I know if things were to happen again in the same manner, I would have done the exact same thing."

"Well it's nice to know you don't have any regrets, geez! You always were a stubborn ass Itachi." Shisui teased his cousin trying to lighten the mood, though he knew little could accomplish such a feat right then

"I did not say I do not have any regrets, I said I would not insult you by apologizing. A day has not gone by that I have not regretted the fact that we came to fight each other."

"Che! You're embarrassing me now! We both regret the fight that happened. Lets move on ok?"

"Agreed. Why don't you start by telling me how you lived. I left you face down in a foot of water, and you were not breathing, I checked myself before I went home to write your...suicide note."

"Yeah thanks for that one by the way! If my parents had lived to see that piece of bullshit I would be kicking your ass right about now. I'm glad they passed when I was a child and didn't live to see me "commit suicide".

"Shisui, I didn't have any other way of..."

"I said it's fine already didn't I! Anyways back to your question, in short, I was very alive during your last moments at the creek, but just barely. Do you remember the last time we looked into each others eyes? We were so careful the entire battle not to make eye contact. When we finally did, it was me who let it happen. You were able to put your genjutsu on me, but not before I used my mind technique on you. From that point you saw what I wanted you to see."

Itachi stopped running and looked over at his cousin in disbelief. He didn't feel nor see any proof of his technique at the time. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Shisui, we have trained with each other since we were children. I know your mind technique is strong, but it still leaves evidence that a genjutsu has been cast..."

"No Itachi, it doesn't, again when I used that technique on you in training I was very careful to use a small genjustu in conjunction to hide the fact I had just raided your mind. My eye technique is different from yours. My Sharingan doesn't just place the opponent in a genjutsu to fool the eye on the outside, but It's a type of mind manipulation. A very subtle type. It fools your brain into thinking what your seeing is real, no genjutsu casting needed. By the time your under my, persuasion as I call it, you don't even know whats happening."

"Then why? Why did you let me walk away, you could have killed me with that kind of power."

"No that's also wrong. I'm strong, and it's true I was known as the prodigy of our clan once, but you were just as strong as I was then, and I bet your stronger now, what with your Mangekyou and all. By the end of our battle I was physically exhausted and I was only able to convince your mind of my death just barely. I told your mind that my chest lay still and I no longer drew breath. When you felt for my pulse I told you that you felt absolutely nothing. Above these very small mind alterations I could not even move. If Danzo's Anbu hadn't come to retrieve my body, I would have been dead from drowning in that mere foot of water. That's how little physical strength I had. I couldn't even life my head out of the water to save my own life."

"Shisui..."

"No don't. Let me continue and get through it all. Let's move on while I finish though." Shisui began running again at a quick and steady pace while Itachi followed. He could tell Itachi was starting to feel sorry, no matter what he had said earlier about doing it all over again if he had too.

"I told you about how I fooled you Itachi. The next part you know as well, or at least one side of it. The clan found the note you left after they were informed by the Third that Anbu had "stumbled" across my body on the way back from a mission. Right! Stumbled my ass. Danzo was laying in wait for me. It wasn't but a few minutes after you left that they had me. He had the perfect plan. As a ninja with a bloodline you know how they dispose of our bodies. I was to be wrapped and burned. The only thing Danzo had to do was provide a wrapped corpse under a jutsu to look like me in case they checked for verification. I often wonder what poor bastard died because they needed a body."

"If Danzo and the Anbu had you then how did you escape?"

"I'm getting to that part! Who knew you were an impatient listener! While Danzo's Anbu were taking care of providing a body look alike to the clan, I was down inside some kind of underground room in Danzo's compound. I remember lying on a steel table with Danzo standing over me. He had two people in the room with him, one of the Anbu that brought me in and some kind of shady medic."

"Wait a minute Shisui. How did you manage to fool Danzou and everyone that you were indeed dead?"

"This is where you were stupid dear cousin! You checked my breathing and my pulse, but if you would have lifted my head out of the water and checked me thoroughly you would have seen my Sharingan was still activated and my eyes open, you would have immediately known I was alive. Danzo and his men had no clue what hit them when they looked me over, and they all of course, sure as they were of my death, looked me straight in the eye."

"You put them under your mind technique same as you did to me."

"Yes, they were not familiar enough with how the Sharingan works to know that it would have deactivated if I was truly dead, and I was able to put them under my mind justsu and convince them of my vitals as well. Unfortunately this is also how Danzo was able to take and use my eye. With my eye being activated when he took it from me, he was able to have it implanted in himself to use. Why he took my arm though, I've no idea. Maybe he's just that much of a sick fuck. I'll tell you this though, it's a good thing after they took my eye they closed my eyelids. The pain of my eye being removed was something I could tolerate, but when they removed my arm, I was lucky enough to have then passed out from chakra depletion. They definitely would have cottoned on if a dead man suddenly screamed in pain."

"So you didn't feel it Shisui? I wondered from the beginning of your story if you had to endure that pain. You were indeed lucky as you say. There is no way you would have been able to hold still to fake your death in that kind of pain. What I do not understand is how did you get away after they had removed your eye and your arm?"

"This was Danzo's mistake. After they were done cutting me up they just had their Anbu dump me in some kind of outdoor trash area. Danzou's whole compound is hidden well on the outskirts of the village. They didn't think twice about throwing me out with the trash to be disposed of later. Probably burned. When I woke up I had only the strength to crawl, no more like drag myself with my one arm. I managed get myself into the woods far enough in I thought I was safe, once there I had just replenished enough chakra to use the teleport technique, but only once. I couldn't go far on so little strength, so I was still in the woods of Konoha after I teleported, but at least when Danozo's men saw I was gone they would lose my trail at my teleportation site. Once I used that last bit of chakra and reached my new surroundings I leaned against a tree trunk and waited for my death. I knew I would die from blood loss soon enough if not from chakra depletion."

"You depleting all your chakra and twice in such a small amount of time, Shisui, you know that is Shinobi Suicide."

"It's not like I thought I had a chance in hell of living! I just wanted to be away from that bastard Danzo and die in peace, but peace is the last thing I got." Shisui laughed as he remembered what happened next.

"What could you possibly find funny about that situation, and how did you manga to survive? You could not have possibly been able to move around to find food or any kind of subsistence to replenish your chakra."

"No your right, I couldn't move at all, but as soon as I transported I practically landed right onto the biggest spitfire you ever saw."

"You landed in...fire?"

"No cousin, a blue eyed, blonde spitfire...a girl actually! She was mighty pissed too! Started screeching at me before the smoke from the justsu had even cleared. She didn't shut up until she saw they state I was in. When she did I thought she was going to run but she didn't. I was surprised since she was just a little girl, about eight or so I imagine. Later she told me she had just started the academy so she was probably one of Sasuke's classmates."

"Shisui, are you going to tell me this child saved your life?" Itachi snorted at the very idea of Shisui being helped by a small child, back then Shisui was extremely unfriendly and could imagine him scaring the wits out of a small child.

"Yes. she did, ass! Got a problem with that!"

"Oh no. It is just a bit funny. Uchiha Shisui saved by a pre-genin, and a girl pre-genin at that."

"Che, stop interrupting! Anyways, after she yelled at me for almost crushing her to death she started in on how stupid I must be considering I was allowing myself to bleed to death. She tried to run and get help but I pleaded with her to just let me die. She promptly slapped me right in the face and walked off. I thought she had abandoned me but before I knew what happened she had come back with some plants and she started grinding them into a clotting agent. She then helped me clean off my eye and bandaged my injuries. For almost two weeks she would come to the part of the forest I was hiding in. She brought me medicine and food, she wasn't scared of me at all. She even managed to bring me some clothes. I still have a piece of a shirt she brought me, it had her family clan symbol on it. One day when I return to Konoha, I will find her and thank her properly. This symbol is my only way of finding her. Once I was well enough I took off without a so much as a word or even knowing her name. I have always felt guilty about not thanking her for saving my life."

"That is understandable. What did you do after you left? You also said that I did not know everything about Madara and Danzo and that when I found out I would not like it. You had to have found this information out after you left Konaha."

"Damn Itachi. Lets stop over here and take a break for this one, I can hear running water and I could use a drink. Plus I know your going to ask me a billion questions."

Itachi followed Shisui to the brook and knelt down to splash water on his face. He was barley able to process all of the information Shisui had told him this afternoon and here his cousin was telling him the worst had yet to come. He finished washing his face and taking in some water and strolled over to stand under the shade of a large tree.

Shisui looked over at his cousin waiting patiently under the tree and rolled his eyes at the Akatsuki robe.

"Oi Itachi! You said you're done with Akasuki right?"

"I see no reason to keep my affiliation with them. Half are dead and the other half are not loyal to the organization and only stay out of money or fear. The only ones truly loyal to Akatsuki's goals are Pain and Konan."

"If that's the case why don't you ditch the Akastsuki robe. We will draw a lot less attention to ourselves if your not wearing it anyway."

"I can see your point." Itachi removed his robe and flung it into the brook and watched it wash away with the slow current. It had felt good to have finally shed his Akatsuki persona.

"Thats better, that robe was...what the _hell_ are you wearing?"

"Standard Akasuki uniform. Deidara also wore the same and I did not see anything wrong with his state of dress. I do not see why it would bother you."

"Bother me! Your practically naked, why the hell would I want to see you walk around in nothing but a see through mesh shirt! I'm regretting asking you to remove your robe now. You'll attract far more attention in the town we have to stay in tonight wearing _that,_ than you would have your robe. We will be mobbed by girls before we even make it to the inn!"

"Mobbed? I have not had any prior problem with being "mobbed" by females."

"Thats probably cause you had fish freak with you. Oh, just forget it. You always were completely stupid when it came to girls. Let's just get back to Danzo and Madara."

Itachi bristled in annoyance at Shisui's words. It wasn't his fault he had no experience with girls. He spent his entire childhood life as a Shinobi. After that he was exiled and he didn't even have time for things like that. Come to think of it, he never had an interest to either.

"Why are your frowning? Are you mad because I insulted your intelligence on women? I'm right to say you've no experience right? Good God that's just pathetic Itachi, you're twenty-three already!" Shisui snorted and teased the younger man. "Well don't worry cousin! When this is all over we will get you laid!"

"Shisui!"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine Fine! Anyway back to the conversation we were having earlier. Did you ever wonder how Madara moved so freely within Konaha? How he knew so much about Shinobi movements or about secret classified information?"

"I always assumed he had an informant."

"Damn straight he did! That informant was Danzo." Shisui waited for a Reaction and wasn't disappointed. He saw just the smallest flicker of anger pass across Itachi's face.

"I know that Danzo and the council ordered you to wipe out the Uchiha, and by agreeing you secured Sasuke's safety with them. I also Know that you discovered Madara the night before your plan to do so and he made a promise to you to leave Konoha alone if you exterminated the clan. It seemed like a win situation for you right? Kill the clan and Danzo and the council would leave Sasuke alone. Kill the clan and Madara would keep his hands off Konoha. What you didn't know was that Madara and Danzo had planed the whole thing together, though I have no doubt that Danzo is a puppet under Madara's control. The thing is Danzo is stupid enough to think he has the upper hand over Madara, but you and I know there is only one reason for Madara to keep Danzo in on his plans Itachi. He still plans to go after the leaf, and now since he doesn't have you, he will go straight for Sasuke and try to recruit him to Akatsuki."

"How do you know all this Shisui?"

"You're under the impression you were the only Uchiha to be cornered by Madara and asked to join him, or that you finding him on the eve of your exile was an accident? I know you're not that stupid. You know he let himself be discovered for a reason and that reason was to recruit you, though in the end he failed since you are now abandoning him. He has also tried to recruit me since all this happened."

"How did you refuse him and live?"

"Ha! While I'm not dumb enough to think I could defeat Madara alone, I was able to get a few mind fucks in on him. He realized when dealing with me no meant no. I assume he has left me alone so far because I have made no move beyond watching and keeping an eye on you and Sasuke. This has changed now though, and you better believe that as soon as he realizes your gone he will make a straight line to Sasuke."

"I agree. Through all the years I spent around Madara I still do not know his true intentions with Akatsuki beyond knowing he is using them and their power to collect the bijuu. I have been able to so far lead them off capturing Konoha's Bijuu, but I no longer will have the position to do so now that I am no longer part of Akatsuki. Do you have any idea of Madara's plans?"

"No, I haven't unfortunately. I know he would never join an organization like Akatsuki without some massive ulterior motive. I would bet everything once the Bijuu are collected he will usurp the power for himself. I would bet it will involve Konoha and the other nations. Madara will not be pleased with anything less than full domination."

Shisui knew Itachi agreed with his reasoning, but he still didn't know if he could convince Itachi that battling Sasuke was now not the way to proceed. They needed to band together to beat Madara, and possibly even Pain and the rest of the Akatsuki. They also needed to get Itachi medical attention and quickly.

"So, do you now agree with me that throwing your life away and forcing your brother into battle is not the answer? Surely you can see we will need you, that Sasuke will need you. It's time you let this go. Stop blaming yourself and move forward. The whole situation years ago was one huge lie and fuck-up. Its time we made new plans to deal with this, as the last three remaining Uchiha it is our responsibility to stop Madara."

"Hn. Perhaps, we will see. Sasuke will not want to listen to anything I have to say. I have messed with his mind thoroughly just as I planned. I do not know if it is to late for us."

"Don't be stupid! Of course it's not! We will just have to approach this cautiously. I think I should confront him without you first, or maybe with that pretty little wife of his. If I can gain a bit of his trust and give him enough warning that you want just to talk and not fight, we might be able to keep him from charging and killing your stupid ass upon first sight. Really, it's your fault though. You and your stupid idea that revenge would equal protection of your beloved brother. Idiotic!"

"Shisui."

"What Itachi?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Reviews welcome... :)


	8. Explanations

**PLEASE NOTE: Thanks to those who have reviewed and sent me pm's on this story. I really appreciate it. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings & Spoiler Alerts:** All warnings and spoiler alerts for this story are in my profile. They are forever changing so be sure to check them out. Keep in mind some of the warnings are for future chapters that have not been published yet.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Eight - Explanations**

* * *

Hanabi left Hokage tower and leapt across the rooftops of Konoha. She had been sent to bring her father to the tower, but truth be told, she didn't know if she wanted to see the man just now. The fact that a marriage scroll between her sister and Uchiha Sasuke of all people even existed, disturbed her greatly.

How could he do that to Hinata? To a twelve year old Hanabi, all she saw was that her father was giving Hinata away, she didn't see the political and logical side to arranged marriages and clan unions, and she felt betrayed. What if her father had arranged to get rid of her too?

She slowed her quick approach when she reached the main gates, the house still had an oppressive air about it and it was stifling. She sent a small smile to Ko who was on guard duty at the compound gates and instantly felt another wave of guilt press down on her, he looked as if he'd aged ten years since he had heard about Hinata.

Suddenly Hanabi felt like crying, it was all to much. Who was she to be angry at her father when she herself was lying to everyone, making them feel pain that wasn't real. They should all be rallying to save her sister, not mourning her.

She tried to calm down when she walked into the main hall but couldn't. As a Konoichi she knew she was no longer fit to talk to her father in a rational manner, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She was angry and needed answers, so she stood outside her father's office door and knocked.

She heard him clearing his throat before calling for her to come in, and when she walked inside and saw her father, all the fight drained out of her when she saw he looked a mess. He had obviously been grieving privately behind closed doors since this mornings funeral and she had interrupted, he was still wearing his mourning clothes just like she. Hanabi cleared her throat and shuffled her feet trying to think of what to say, but her father spared her.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here? I though you went with Neji to the luncheon."

"No Father, I...I need to speak to you. There really is no easy way to say this so I'll just show you, all I ask is for you to please just listen before you get angry."

Hiashi watched perplexed as his youngest daughter walked across the room around his desk and formally knelt down in front of him.

"What? What are you doing? Lift your head!"

"No! I...I've been lying to you...to everyone! Look, just look."

Hanabi pulled the shoulder of her shirt down slightly to show the seal Hinata had placed on her. Hiashi paled as he realized the meaning. She leaned back up but she was still sitting on the floor in front of him formal style, which only further disturbed him, Hanabi was never subservient to anyone...ever.

"Why would you keep this from me...why...WHY?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you, the Hokage forbid us to say anything to anyone..."

"I DONT CARE!" Hiashi roared standing up so quickly that the chair he was sitting in flew out from behind him smashing into the wall. "_You_ let me think she was dead...DEAD! Hanabi, do you have any idea...you cannot understand...you will never understand the pain you have put me thru until you have your OWN CHILD!"

Hanabi stood up abruptly coming face to face with her father, her anger suddenly flaring. "Yes, I lied...I lied to _you_, but you lied too Father!" Hanabi shook fisting her hands while hot tears of frustration rolled down her face "You were going to send her away! How can you pretend to be angry with me when you didn't even want her here!"

"What are you talking about, Hanabi, I won't understand unless you tell me." Hiashi calmed the instant he saw his youngest girl cry. He had _never_ seen Hanabi cry before, not since she was a toddler.

"I know about it! I know you were planing on giving Hinata away to the Uchiha. Why would you do that? She had to have still been a baby when you signed her life away, were you so disappointed you had a daughter instead of a son that you didn't even want her to remain as part of the Hyuuga clan!"

Hiashi was confused but he grasped the situation partially when he realized Hanabi knew about the marriage contract with the Uchiha. He immediately walked to his bookshelves and started rummaging for the scroll, she must have seen it somehow, but where was it.

"It's gone, I can't believe it, the marriage scroll is gone, it was right here next to the family regis...it's gone as well! Hanabi, do you have these scrolls, they are extremely important!"

"Why? So you can keep your pact with the Uchiha and send her away!"

"Dammit Hanabi, I don't know whats going on, but tell me where the scrolls are!"

"The Hokage has the family register, she sent me to have you report to her immediately."

"Immediately? Hanabi! Let's go, I want some answers, then maybe I can make sense out of what it is your saying!"

Hiashi grabbed his daughter and jutsued directly into Hokage tower. Once there he stormed down the hall yelling at everyone to move, he had no trouble getting past as everyone flung themselves against the wall scared of the Hyuuga leader. He reached the Hokage's doors, took one look at the Anbu and waltzed right in. He'd be damned if he was going to wait in line when he just found out his daughter was alive.

"Would someone be so kind as to tell me what the hell is going on! My daughter burst in my house, first showing me evidence that Hinata lives, and then she accuses me of throwing Hinata away. I want answers and I want them now!"

Tsunade looked completely unimpressed while the man raved. He was the one that was going to be answering questions, she was going to give it to him this time.

"Your lucky the rest of the team I'm sending after your daughter isn't here yet Hiashi! Who are you to come in my office making demands. Come over here and be quite! I have questions and you will answer them or I swear I will pitch you off Hokage Mountain! Do I make my self clear?"

Hiashi still stood holding Hanabi's hand like a child. He looked down at her fixing to tell her to leave when she cut him off before he could begin.

"NO way! I'm not leaving, I'm sick of everyone trying to kick me out when this concerns _my_ sister. I'm not even part of the team going after her, so I at least should get to stay."

"The girl stays Hiashi, and don't give me that cold stare, it doesn't bother me!"

"All right! So what is going on. Hanabi showed me Hinata's seal is still activated which can only mean she is alive, she also said you have my scrolls."

"Scrolls? I have _a_ scroll, as in one, the family register. What other scroll would I have?"

"The marriage scroll I had is also missing! Where is it! You have no idea the importance of that marriage scroll!"

"Here is your scroll Hyuuga! Take and look at it closely you fool! You completely missed the obvious when you looked at it."

Hiashi grabbed the scroll and unfurled it directly looking down to the bottom where he knew he would now find his daughters name. With the marriage scroll gone and his eldest daughters name stricken from the place as heir, only one solution remained. There is was, Uchiha Hinata. She was married, married to a notorious criminal that was under the influence of Orochimaru. He paled as he tried to not let his shock show, he prayed to the Gods she was safe.

"You say you don't have the marriage scroll Hokage-sama?"

"No, why the hell are you so fixated on this marriage scroll?"

"They must have taken it then when they took Hinata, this was all pre-planned along with her kidnapping. They knew just the right moment to come to grab her and the scroll. Dammit! They have no idea what they have the fools!"

"OK, so my curiosity has been more than peaked, it's time for you to explain to me what is going on Hiashi, NOW!"

"I really don't think we should discuss this here within company."

"I already told you she stays Hiashi, now your just pissing me..."

"Even if this involves Homura and Koharu, your very own advisors?"

"What the hell! Hanabi get out!"

"I can't believe this! I'll just find out later anyway!"

"Hanabi, don't disobey the Hokage, go wait outside. I'll answer all the questions you have that Tsunade-sama deems fit for you to know when we are finished."

"Fine!" Hanabi said stomping outside into the waiting area of the tower. Hiashi reached up and rubbed his eyes knowing this was going to be a long and drawn out affair. He walked around the office casting seals around the room to keep unwanted ears away, especially Hanabi's.

He made his way back in front of Tsunade's desk and figured he would start. "Why don't you tell me what you know about all of this and then I can fill in the gaps." He watched the Hokage look up at him with a weary expression on her face, he knew that in the next few minutes he was about to test just how angry the Fifth could be.

* * *

Hinata walked down the dark hallway behind Sasuke wringing her hands and darting her eyes around. It was all she could do to not activate her bloodline so she could see better in the dark, but she knew doing so would cause her chakra to flare drawing attention to them.

"Hinata..."

"Y-YES!"

Sasuke cringed at her loud voice knowing her nervousness was causing her to act opposite of her usually quite demeanor. They were on their way to Orochimaru's chambers to begin the battle, and if he couldn't calm her down he was going to be majorly distracted feeling her emotions the entire time he was fighting.

"Shhhhhh... calm yourself." Sasuke took her small hands in his own and looked down into her face, being in this position made him realize just how small she really was.

"Hinata I need you to listen to me. I know that you're scared, but I need for you to calm down. Your fear and nervousness is grating on me and making me on edge. I'm not accustomed to fighting with these types of emotions. This is going to put me at a major disadvantage."

"I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean..."

"Shhh...what did I say about apologizing to me?" Hinata looked up into the Uchiha's eyes and felt herself start to relax at the teasing smirk on his face. If she wasn't so frightened and worried about the upcoming battle she would have been shocked at his comforting behavior.

"It's just that I'm w-worried. W-what if something goes wrong? What if Kabuto s-shows up? How are you supposed to fight both at the same time? I-I know you want me to stay out of the battle, but what if y-you need my help? I could at least react quicker if you would let me come closer..."

"NO!" Sasuke said harshly causing her to flinch and look away from him. He dropped one of her hands and gripped her chin making her look into his eyes. He needed for her to understand what he had to say.

"You cannot become part of this battle, do you understand?" Hinata felt her frustration flare to life and she jerked her chin out of his hand and pressed on.

"No...no I don't understand. I'm a Konoichi, trained in deadly combat, a fact you seem to keep forgetting. It's true I might not have chosen this profession if given the chance, but I am a fighter. I can help you Uchiha-san if only you let me..."

"It's not that I don't trust in your abilities Hinata, I haven't even seen what you can do since we were children, and I'm impressed that you just stood up to me without stuttering, no even once. You have drive and bravery when you want to be the protector, as you were just now, but there is one simple fact you are forgetting. This is my fight. I have lived here for years and everyday I wanted nothing more than to gain the knowledge I seek and be rid of that bastard. This is my war, and I want to end it on my own terms. Furthermore, if things go to plan hardly any physical blows will happen and it will be over fairly quickly, I don't think you can be much help in this type of battle."

"Your g-going to trap him in an illusion? Fight him with your bloodline only?"

"Something like that, now promise me again, like you did last night, that you will remain here but within the range we talked about, and try to stay calm. I will come back here for you when I'm finished. Just remember there is no way I'm going to let that man kill me or take over my body, so stay put no matter what you hear or see."

Hinata reluctantly agreed but followed Sasuke down the hall towards Orochimaru's chamber. He pointed for her to stay in the hall about ten feet back when she saw him create hand signals and a large sword made of crackling lightning appeared in his hand. He used it to slice the door open until it came crashing down around his feet. It was time, Sasuke was going in to fight Orochimaru and all she could do was stand by and let it happen.

* * *

Hiashi watched the Hokage stand up in silence and walk over to her window. He would be lying if he said he wasn't just a bit worried about her reaction. He expected yelling or questions, definitely questions as she only had part of the story.

"Hokage-sama, I know this shocking, but there is more, obviously you will have some questions..."

"Oh I have more than questions, I mean, I'm damned well baffled! I don't even know where to start. For me to think the Third could have sanctioned any of this is unbelievable...no, that's a surprise to be sure, but the fact that Uchiha Itachi didn't leave Konoha a traitor is unbelievable, he averted an internal war, even if he did join Akatsuki and turn traitor in the end, this is all very unexpected."

"You have to understand the Third's hands were tied. He initially said no to Danzo, Homura and Koharu, but Itachi himself agreed to this plan to save the village and Sasuke. He understood that his Father had taken things to far and his clan was rallying for war, this was the best way to salvage the situation. And I wouldn't be too quick to brand him a traitor. Naruto's scrapes with Akatsuki have always ended on the positive side, and we both know Itachi could have taken him if he really wanted him, just look what he did to Hatake-san."

"Are you saying you think he's working for Konoha from the inside? That's just...and to make him kill his entire family! That's just sick, it's..."

"It's Danzo. I agree Hokage-sama. Fugaku was my closest friend when we were boys. I know he never felt like part of Konoha, the whole Uchiha clan was given false power as the village police force and herded into one section of the village, all so they could be easily observed. I'm not saying what he did in the end was right, but I can understand his anger and why his family was eager to back him in overthrowing Konoha to win some freedom, especially since our earlier plans did not succeed."

"Earlier plans? Ok, so far I understand the story of Itachi, Sasuke and the massacre, but what does this have to do with the marriage scroll? That was obviously formed eight years prior to that...incident."

"Incident indeed," Hiashi commented dryly. "The scroll was my attempt to help an old friend. Like I said Fugaku and I were close growing up, and my wife and his wife Mokoto were also friends. I thought, and at one time Fugaku agreed, that if we formed a marital alliance the village would place more trust in the Uchiha clan. That if we showed our support as one of the noble families of Konoha, that the council would worry less, or at least be cowed by our joined households. What better way to show loyalty to Konoha than to marry my daughter, Heiress to the clan of Hyuuga, not only to an Uchiha son, but marry her into the clan of Uchiha completely. After all, back then I thought I had always thought I would have sons later. I never thought I would lose my wife so early in life and Hinata was already set to become the savior of the whole Uchiha clan, with her and Sasuke together, they could bring the Uchiha back into the social fold through Hyuuga connections, and Itachi was meant to inherit the leadership."

"But something went wrong didn't it Hiashi? This plan obviously didn't work."

"No, it didn't, we simply ran out of time, things escalated too quickly. The Uchiha grew tired of the treatment and Fugaku could no longer reign in their anger. I believe he became swayed to hate and he wasn't thinking clearly in the end. He no longer wanted to wait to see if our plan of an alliance would bring peace. I regret that I didn't see the signs sooner, I didn't want to believe such a thing of my old friend, by the time I realized it was to late. I went to the Third after the massacre and he explained everything to me upon swearing secrecy, I was never to speak of it unless keeping the information secret would endanger anyone. I think this situation falls under that stipulation."

"But why would he even tell you? You may have been part of a marriage alliance with the Uchiha but you weren't family."

"No, I wasn't family, but I was and remain to this day, the guardian and proxy of Uchiha Sasuke and his estate, until he comes into his inheritance at the age of twenty, the day he was to marry my daughter. The Third deemed this information necessary for me to act in my role."

"You are Uchiha Sasuke's guardian and holder of his estate?"

"Yes, I also hold Itachi Uchiha's inheritance as well. I keep both safe for when they return, or I should say, for when I still held hope they would return, though neither seems likely now. If they did return they would either be executed or put in prison for their crimes. I once thought Sasuke would make a good husband to Hinata, at the age of fourteen Hinata and Sasuke were to be told of their betrothal and marriage day, but then he left."

"You were still going to marry Hinata to Sasuke! Even after everything?"

"Of course! I wanted to protect the boy and I had made a promise to Fugaku to help his clan. Sasuke had no one and at that time he had not turned traitor yet, I never thought he would leave to never return, aligning himself with that man. In fact, I had tried to bring him into my family after the massacre with the Third's approval but Danzo fought it, he convinced Homura and Kotaru that he needed to remain separated. In the end I was bound to secrecy, we both know I won't get the chance to help him now. He made his choice and he choose to betray his village. I failed Fugaku and Mikoto, I couldn't protect their son, either of them."

"This is all so surreal, it's like a bad dream. If Sasuke had been allowed to live with your family maybe he wouldn't have become the traitor he is today and Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi wouldn't be wasting their young lives in their pursuit to save him."

"They are still set on bringing him home then? Surely he would be executed for his betrayal?"

"I'm not so sure, even though you say it was Homura and Kotaru who supported the massacre, I remember they were both sore to lose the last remaining Uchiha when he deserted. It surprises me they would support wiping out such a powerful bloodline from the village, rather than try to make amends, it sounds as if at one time it would have been possible."

"Yes, it would have been, but you forget there wasn't just Homura and Kotaru, there is also Danzo." Hiashi spat his name like it pained him to say it, making the Hokage smirk at the unusual show of emotion. "It wouldn't surprise me if he manipulated the entire situation to suit himself, that man is dangerous, and what's even more dangerous is we don't know why he wanted the Uchiha gone."

"You hate him too huh? Danzo is a thorn in my side I'd like to be rid of. Well, after knowing everything I hardly know what to say or where to begin. How do you feel about the fact your daughter is married to the Uchiha?"

"Honestly I don't know. Is it idiotic that part of me still holds hope that he can be redeemed? He is so young, we send them out on assassinations and missions but they are little more than children still. Hanabi's reaction reminded me of that today, after all that she is, she still is just a little girl. I think this is the first time I have realized this. Losing a child makes you see things in a whole different perspective."

"And gaining that child back? Knowing she is still alive and bound to a person you swore to help and protect? What perspective does that bring?"

"I think I would like to help the Uchiha still, after all he is part of the family now, and if anybody can make a caring man out of a cold human being, it's Hinata. Neji and I are living proof of this."

"Well Hiashi, I have a plan to do just that, though now that I know the part Uchiha Itachi played it may need to be tweaked just a bit. Would you like to hear it?

"I do believe I would Hokage-sama, though with that damned happy look on your face, I don't know if I am going to like it."

* * *

Reviews Welcome. :)

You may have noticed this chapter is much shorter than the prior chapters. I've had some people express they would prefer shorter chapters because updates will be more frequent and you won't be waiting as long. So we will try this and see how it goes. :)


	9. Missions!

**PLEASE NOTE: Thanks to those who have reviewed and sent me pm's on this story. I really appreciate it. ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings & Spoiler Alerts:** All warnings and spoiler alerts for this story are in my profile. They are forever changing so be sure to check them out. Keep in mind some of the warnings are for future chapters that have not been published yet.

* * *

**Black and White Eyes: Chapter Nine - Missions!**

* * *

Hinata knew instantly when she looked into Orochimaru's chambers she would regret it. As a Konoichi, she had seen many disturbing things; pain, death, starvation, revenge, monsters created out of jutsu, or men turned into monsters from their own casting. Even death she had herself inflicted upon others. It was part of being a Shinobi, part of her world.

So regret she was prepared for, she was not however, prepared to see the monster, the abomination that was Orochimaru when she looked into his chambers. She instantly recoiled sending out a prayer to Kami he had not seen her. What had he become? How had he become such a...a...she didn't know what to call the creature she was seeing, but it was disgusting and it was locked in battle with her new friend.

When Sasuke had first entered the chamber she had heard definite signs of battle, but for about fifteen minutes now she heard nothing but terrifying silence. This was why she broke Sasuke's request of staying out of the chamber. She had to know what was going on. What if Sasuke was injured, or worse, dead.

What she saw when she looked inside was nothing like what she was expecting, Sasuke stood perfectly still with his eyes locked on to the eyes of a massive snake, she could only guess that she was actually seeing Orochimaru's true form. _They must be locked in Sasuke's Doujutsu technique,_ Hinata thought. It was the only explanation for their inaction. If that was the case their was truly nothing she could do.

She hated this! She couldn't see the battle, she couldn't help. If he was defeated, she would only know when his stone cold body hit the floor, already defeated, already dead.

Hinata started to despair when she realized Sasuke could die, of course she had always known he _could_ die, he was fighting the man that had killed two Kages, but it hadn't really hit her that he could _really_ die. Sasuke was so confident, he acted like losing was never an outcome that could come about. He would win, they would gather their things and leave, everything would work out. She hadn't even doubted it, but now, what would she do if he died, would the jutsu Shisui cast upon them just disappear? If he died she would be an Uchiha widow, an Uchiha for the rest of her life. She thought right at that moment that she wouldn't mind being an Uchiha, if he would live, if only he wouldn't die then she would suffer everything he would throw at her, and gladly.

She couldn't stand the thought of him losing, especially to Orochimaru, he didn't deserve to possess the Sharingan. It was then that the enormity of the situation hit Hinata. _"Of course."_ She thought, she wouldn't lose Sasuke to death, Orochimaru wanted his body to transfer into, so he could use Sasuke's Sharingan, and if that was why Sasuke was brought here, there was only one reason she could think of as to why she was there.

Orochimaru wanted to marry her to Sasuke so he could have her, a perfect breeding machine for future Uchiha children that could possibly possess the strongest Doujutsu ever created. A Perfect way for Orochimaru to live on forever within one of the strongest clans in existence. Of course it all made perfect sense now, how had they missed it before! To be forced to give Orchimaru children and have them used as pawns, she would rather die first. Hinata shuttered at the thought and it took every fiber in her being not to run, Shisui's jutsu be damned.

She hugged what was left of the door frame and waited. She could still feel Sasuke which was an enormous comfort to her. He was perfectly calm, she hoped that meant that her own anxiety wasn't affecting him through the jutsu. All she could do was stand there and wait.

* * *

Team Seven and the makeshift Team Ten stood in Tsunade's office awaiting her arrival. Naruto was of course complaining while Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were doing their best to ignore him. Ino was sitting quietly on the side looking from Shino to Shikamaru. She was getting an uneasy feeling from the bug user. Temari was also sensing it, both girls decided it best to leave it for now, whatever the problem was the boys could work it out themselves.

"Why are we here just waiting? Where the hell is Baa-chan? We've been in here for almost twenty minutes already!"

Sakura sighed and held back a grin, not wanting to encourage her impatient boyfriend, she didn't blame him, it was rare for so many Shinobi to be called into her Shisou's office at once unless if was for a damn good reason. Her blood was already buzzing with the anticipation that only a dangerous mission could bring.

"Naruto! Give it a rest would ya? Waiting is troublesome but there isn't anything we can do to speed things up at this point."

Naruto pouted and gave Shikamaru a go to hell look. "If I were you I wouldn't be worried about "troublesome waiting", I'd be worried about why Shino looks like he is about to rip your head off any second."

Shikamaru turned and looked at his comrade, he had also noticed the hostility coming off his long time friend. He knew Shino had guessed something was up. The man was almost as smart as himself so there was no way he had missed all the comings and goings with the Hokage and the Hyuuga. When he found out in a few minutes that Hinata was indeed alive and that he had been lied to, Shikamaru feared since he was the closest friend to Shino in the room, he would be on the receiving end of that hostility. _That was fine, _he thought, he remembered when Asuma died he had taken it out on his father. He yelled and ranted at him, and in the end he had destroyed the room they always played shogi in. Afterwards he realized his father had been right to provoke him, he needed that release, and he would be there for Shino, even if he was going to be on the receiving end of his fist.

The Hokage chose that moment to slam the door making her grand entrance, she rushed around to her desk and sat down looking at all the protection she was about to send away from the village.

"Well, I'm sure by now your all wondering why you're here..."

"By now? Try since we came in the room thirty minutes ago Baa-chan!" Sakura elbowed Naruto causing him to double over trying not to vomit from the girls force.

"Thank you Sakura, as I was saying, I'm sure you wondering why your are all here and why there are so many of you. I have missions for all of you, you will be split into two teams of four, but first there is something you all should know, the goal if you will."

"Well, don't keep us waiting Baa-chan!" Naruto said impatiently still rubbing his stomach.

"The goal is Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade smiled knowing she just gave Naruto and Team Seven the best gift ever. She then looked over at Shino and gave him a small smile. "And through Uchiha Sasuke, we will be going after Hinata...Uchiha Hinata to be exact."

"We are finally going after...wait a minute...did you just say _Uchiha_ Hinata?" Kakashi asked his mind reeling.

"I did. A lot has happened and I'm only going to explain this once so everyone listen up! We found out through Hyuuga Hanabi that Hinata is indeed alive. Hanabi carries a tracking seal, given to her through Hinata a year or so ago. The amazing thing about this little piece of information is the seal, to this day, _still_ remains on her body."

"Oh Kami," Shino whispered, it was almost imperceptible but with their trained shinobi senses, none of them missed the whispered emotion in the mans voice.

"So? What the hell does that mean? You drop a bomb on us saying Uchiha Hinata this and Uchiha Hinata that and that she is alive, but you then go into useless information about seals? I wanna know how she's still alive and why its _Uchiha_ Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade almost laughed at the way Naruto could completely miss the important point of the seal and only zone in on the marriage point, Hinata's new name. "Shikamaru Explain," she said.

"The seal is an important clue because it lets us know Hinata is still alive."

"You knew, you knew all along," Shino said quietly.

"I did, I found out a few days ago, I'm sorry Shino, I could not tell you," Shikamaru continued. "This gave us reason to re-check the family register that the Hyuuga keep, Hiashi-sama thought Hinata was dead at first because her name was no longer written under the heading of heir to the clan, so he of course assumed she was dead, but her name did reside on the scroll still, but further down under the branch family line, and not as Hyuuga Hinata, but as Uchiha Hinata. Someway, and only Kami knows how, Hinata has come to be married to Sasuke. An old arranged marriage scroll between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha has apparently existed since they were children, we believe Sound stole the scroll when they kidnapped her."

"They kidnapped her! From here, from Konoha?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes," Tsunade answered. "Right out from under us, we don't know why Orohimaru wanted her, and why he wanted her married to the Uchiha, but I have some theories and none of them result in a happily wedded bliss scenario."

"Hinata is married, actually married to Sasuke-bastard? We have to save her, no one could stand to be married to that asshole!" Naruto Shouted.

Tsunade grinned and continued. "Well thats the plan Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari and Shino will be going to Sound. They are going to infiltrate, track, and do anything necessary to find the Uchiha's."

"Don't lump her in with that... hey, wait a minute, I thought you said we would be going after Sasuke..." Tsunade held up her hand to stay the hyperactive ninja.

"Team Seven you will be going after Uchiha Itachi. Wherever Itachi is you can be sure Sasuke is soon to follow. This way we cover both bases, one in Sound and one with Itachi, and the added bonus of keeping tabs on two Akatsuki operatives doesn't hurt either."

"Tsunade-sama, Itachi is looking for Naruto, is it wise to take him right to them?" Kakashi pointed out.

"I already thought about that, the thing is Kakashi I don't think that if you went into battle you could hold off Itachi or Hoshigaki Kisame with just Sakura, your going to need Naruto, just make sure you bring him back!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, wait...just Sakura? What About Sai?"

"I have another mission for Sai, I've already spoken to him about it, it will just be you, Sakura and Naruto for now."

Kakashi gave Sai a curious look and was greeted with his serene smile. Kakashi shuttered. "What information do we have about their whereabouts?"

"Here in these scrolls is all the information we have on their location, Shikamaru here is a scroll for you also. I want Ino to study this throughly incase she has to infiltrate Orochimaru's compound with her mind jutsu, I want her to be ready."

Shikamaru nodded and gave another nervous glance to Shino who was still sending him death glares.

"Ok then, I'm back off to the Hospital, with Sakura gone we will be even more short handed so I'm pulling double duty for now, dismissed! Oh and Shino, try not to kill Shikamaru, you'll need him on this mission." With the same flair she made her entrance with, the Hokage rushed out of the room, again slamming the door. There was a lot that everyone wanted to say, but the all just stood and stared at Shikamaru and Shino.

"Shikamaru."

"Y-yes Shino?"

"What would you do, if you thought Ino was dead."

"Ino? Shino I'm sorry I couldn't..."

"And what if you found out Ino was alive, after believing she was dead for days? How would you feel then?"

"I-I would be relieved and happy..."

"Now, how would you feel if you found out the friend you had spend several hours with since learning of your teammates death, knew that they were indeed...not dead."

"I would be so happy I would forget all about being mad at my friend?"

"Try again."

"I would at the very least, punch anyone in the face, who kept the fact that Ino was alive from me."

"Exactly."

The room roared to life when Shikamaru was sent backwards crashing over the Hokage's desk from the force of Shino's right hook. Shino slowly walked over and reached out to his friend, offering him his hand to help him to his feet.

"You know I had to do it."

"I know." Shikamaru said while rubbing the back of his head, noting with embarrassment that he was just taken down in front of Temari. "Are you going to be ok, with keeping this from Kiba I mean?"

"When the time comes for him to know Hinata is alive, then I will be the one to stand in front of him and take responsibility. I don't know if I will get away with just a punch though." Shikamaru clapped Shino on the back and laughed, while the rest of the room looked relieved.

"Alright, now that thats over." Kakashi said. "Lets put our heads together, our missions may be different but I think we will benefit from knowing each others plan of action."

The group gathered around to make a plan to save Hinata and hopefully in the process, bring the Uchiha home. Little did they know that by the time they made it to Sound, Sasuke and Hinata would already be long gone.

* * *

Hinata stood at the broken door frame and watched, Sasuke was starting to blink and come out of his eye technique. She instantly gathered her wits and ran back to where he told her to wait. She didn't know whether it was Sasuke or Orochimaru that would walk out of that room, but she did know she didn't want to be caught breaking their plan if it was Sasuke.

Just as she made it back around the corner she noticed Kabuto coming down the hall carrying a tray of what she could only guess was Orochimaru's medicine. He stopped mid-step, his eyes widening as he watched the Uchiha come out of Orochimaru's bed chamber.

"Orochi...maru-sama? No...which one are you?" She heard Kabuto say. She walked out into the corridor nervously waiting for the answer herself.

"Which one do you think I am?" Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata almost died with relief, it was Sasuke, the real one. There was a darkness coming from him that wasn't there before but she knew it was him, she could _feel_ it. She ran down the corridor and jumped onto Sasuke flinging her arms around his neck. He put his hand up to push her away but stopped when he noticed she was shaking.

He could feel the relief coming off her in thick waves, and also something else...happiness. Happiness that he had survived. The avenger didn't know how to react to this kind of pure emotion. He couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him with such unabashed happiness and not without an ulterior motive. He reached his hand up and patted her awkwardly on the head as she let herself slip back down to the floor.

"It's alright Hinata, he's gone. Now it's time for us to leave."

She nodded her head furiously in agreement while they walked down the hall, both seemed to not notice the loud crash of a tray hitting the floor and Kabuto standing wide eyed with disbelief. They left him standing there all alone in the hallway to come to terms with the fact that his Shisou was gone.

* * *

Hinata watched Sasuke carefully, she could tell he was mentally and physically exhausted after the battle, but he refused to slow down. They were standing outside a large dark room that Sasuke insisted they had to stop off at, apparently there was something in there that he needed for the upcoming journey, she had figured maybe it was some kind of weapon or supplies, but it was neither, she was highly surprised when he re-emerged with another companion, a man.

"Well well, so this is the little Uchiha wife is it Sasuke? When Kabuto told me you had married and to gather clothing for our newest family member I just knew you would want me to deck her out in all of your Uchiha finery, doesn't she look pretty in your old shirts Sasuke? Did you like my surprise? I thought you might like the Uchiha underwea..."

"HI! Ummmm, I mean h-hello, I'm H-Hinata..." Sasuke gave Hinata a strange look when she suddenly interrupted and introduced herself, her face couldn't be more red and she looked like she was suffocating, he wondered what could have embarrassed her now, with her it could be anything.

"Ohhhh? I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, welcome to the family! So how did you two meet hmmm? Was it love at first sight Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared as the loud mist-nin laughed.

"That's none of your business Suigetsu, did you tell Karin to meet us at the inn? We will be staying there tonight and going after Jugo in the morning. I don't want to waste any time.

"Yeah yeah she said she would be there early before we leave, she had a few things to wrap up at the southern hideout."

"Hn..."

"Ummm, Uchiha-san, I don't mean to i-interrupt but what exactly is the p-plan? With the jutsu we can't just separate..."

"Hinata! We will speak about that later, for now lets all head to the inn. We won't be coming back here, so you better make sure you have all you need."

"I-I have everything." Hinata looked down at her shoes shuffling her feet uncomfortably at Sasuke's tone.

"Man Sasuke you could be a little nicer to the missus. Is he always like that to you? Oh, what am I saying, of course he is, he's a bastard right!"

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke's eye twitched with annoyance, only ten minutes with the man and he was already wanting to pound him.

"What? She calls you _Uchiha-san_ for Kami's sake! Poor girl is obviously scared of you. Don't worry Hinata-chan you can stay with me at the inn if you like, you can tell me how you came to be married to this bastard."

"You won't be staying anywhere near _my_ wife Hozuki, now get walking, I want to be at the inn before they stop serving dinner." Suigetsu and Sasuke continued to argue as they all made their way out of the compound.

Hinata hid a smile behind the pretense of a small cough and decided she liked their new companion, he was loud and rude, but most of her friends were. Despite his nasty joke of giving her Uchiha branded underwear and almost announcing that fact to Sasuke a few minutes earlier she thought she could learn to like him very much. She just hoped this Karin character was just as easy going.

* * *

Kakashi sat in his small apartment going over the mission plans in his head, he had met with the Hokage in private just a few hours before, after being summoned by her Anbu. He thought she wanted to give him a few extra instructions or maybe another scroll to help track down Itachi, the information he received was definitely about the Uchiha, but not what he was expecting.

She had given him an additional assignment, his mission was to find Itachi, make contact and try to bring him back over to Konoha's side, or at least gain information about Sasuke's current whereabouts.

He still couldn't believe everything the Hokage had told him about the massacre and the elder Uchiha acting as a spy. To be asked to spy on and murder your own family, and to accept, all to save your little brother and village, he couldn't fathom how fucked up the man must be after going through something like that. It made Kakashi's stomach turn.

He wondered if he would have been able to do the same thing if he was put in the same circumstances, he wanted to say no, how can one trade their family in for the village or vice versa. It was an impossible choice to Kakashi who at an early age learned that the good of the mission did not always outweigh the good of his comrades, those who abandoned their teammates to him were trash, he had said it many times. So would he have eradicated his family to save the village? It was a horrible choice for anyone to have to make, but in the end, the Uchiha had helped to prevent civil war within Konoha and Fire, that at least he had to admit.

Kakashi got up to pack his bag knowing they all had an early start ahead of them in the morning so he needed to be ready. He hadn't been this nervous for a mission in a long time, everything was finally coming to a head. He would go after Itachi, and hopefully in the end, he would be able to find his once young apprentice and convince him to come home, along with his new wife.

* * *

Reviews welcome... :)


End file.
